I love you but I've chosen darkness
by Showgirl23
Summary: Post 3.01 AU. NALEY, but core 5 all the way. What do you do when the love of your life decides not to love you back? Haley's trying hard to figure that out with Brooke and Lucas as her best friends and Peyton's lack of help. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Post 3.01 & ahead. NALEY, but core 5 interaction. What do you do when the love of your life decides not to love you back? Haley's trying hard to figure that out during a messed up Senior Year with Brooke and Lucas as her best friends and Peyton being the other one who won't cut her slack for leaving town.

First things first: I gave someone very special the idea of this story, but the outcome wasn't what we expected because she couldn't find the time to write it. So, with this person's blessing, I'm revamping the whole thing.

The story: Everything that happened until 3.01 happened, but it's AU from there. That's probably all you need to know since the first chapter explains a lot. But I'm also telling that it'll go years in the future.  
As another author pointed, I'll be invoking the dread tour of contrivance but in this story, Haley won't regret it and she'll look at it and be proud despite its consequences.

One more thing: The school shooting won't have happened during the first chapter and won't happen. I'm a believer that life's full of tragedies already and we don't need to add more.

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

Chapter 1  
  
Two months touring around the country can get you to see life in a new and revamped perspective that you might not love immediately, or ever.

You have a dream, you choose to follow it and period. It's in your nature to be naive; to believe people who love you will support you unconditionally and still be there for you when you need their shoulder to cry in the middle of the night after a disastrous performance that you wish you could take back. You also believe the ones who claim an undying love for you will welcome you with open arms by the time you go back home.

Well, you're wrong. Not only that, but you had to learn it the hard way. And if only you could take it all back...

"Grhhh..., shut up already" An angry and unrecognizable black-haired Haley told her conscience. She was holding her guitar, trying to focus on coming up with a new melody for her latest angry lyrics, but her lovely mind wouldn't give her five minutes of peace and quiet. The "what if's" kept annoying her 24/7, preventing her from focusing and even reaching that serene state of slumber she could only find in Nathan's arms.

Sitting on the couch of the "Brookified" apartment she had once shared with her estranged husband, the man who'd left a scar in her heart that wasn't planning on healing anytime soon, Haley cursed herself and dropped her guitar to the floor. She knew she couldn't go back in time and she was more than sure she wouldn't, if given the chance. She had loved the tour despite its unfortunate consequences and no one would take her sense of pride about it away from her, no matter how hard they tried.

In her heart, she knew she had hurt Mr. hotshot Scott badly. She had realized too late that she could have asked him to tag along, and that was the only thing she thought of as a mistake. It was the one thing she regretted, but she had to look past that. In order to fix things for herself, she had to look ahead. If only he'd have given her the time of the day before pronouncing the six memorable words...

"Talking to yourself again, roommate? You know, when P. Sawyer told me she was seeing her goth self about a month ago, I though she was crayyy-zy" Brooke sing-songed, making the funniest gestures to illustrate her statement as she emerged from the bedroom. "But now that you're embracing the idea, I'm starting to think it's a new trend." With those words, she came to a halt in the middle of the living-room, opening her mouth widely and covering it as if she'd had a brilliant idea. "Maybe I should do it too". She whispered. "You know how I hate to be the last one wearing the newest Prada bag".

Haley chuckled, amused by Brooke's antics. This was the same cocky cheerleader that she was telling her best friend not to date the year before, when she was a Peyton shipper. Now, not so much... Fact was that by now, she was indeed defeated, tired of trying to find ways to talking to Nathan, who clearly wouldn't dedicate to her a few minutes of his precious time, but she was beyond pissed off with Peyton and her quasi-witty slash unfunny remarks.

"Do we have to talk about the elephant in the room? Can't we jus' kill her?" Haley let out, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah..." Brooke shook her head. "I'm back to liking her now." She pointed out playfully.

"I'm dropping the subject now." Haley said, avoiding any sarcastic and mean comments that were inspired by Peyton herself.

"So soon? That's not the Haley I know. Little miss potty-mouth, go to the end of the world to win a battle." Brooke was joking, but Haley knew there was some truth to it. At least when it came to the old Haley.

"That Haley's absent and her return is yet to be determined." Haley laid down abruptly, sulking with everything in her.

"Oh no, no, no and no. You're not sulking. I won't allow it. You've been doing too much of that lately. Come on, Haley." Brooke whined, tapping her foot on the ground. "For the first week of school, you conditioned yourself to wake up, go to school, drool at Nathan all day long trying to get his attention, which was pathetic, if I might add, and then you'd go to work and come here to have fun with Luke, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, me and whoever showed up for those late night booty-calls. Now you wake up when it's not even five am yet, and don't think I haven't noticed, leave to God knows where, go to school, disappear AGAIN to God knows where at lunch, go to work, come home, shower and go to bed. You don't talk, don't socialize, barely touch your guitar and when you do it's to play something dark, dropped the cheerleader squad you had barely joined. Do you think that's healthy?"

"You should be happy I'm showering". Haley spoke, with the blankest expression, watching Brooke crossing her arms to her chest.

"I'm not kidding, girly. This thing you're going through, it's sad." And she threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I get it. You want to change things and you feel powerless, but you can't go back and I know---"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you know nothing, Brookie". Haley commented, without letting her emotionless expression alter. "Everyone thinks I feel sorry for myself, but I don't. I did what was best for me at the time. I followed a dream and I wouldn't trade it for the world. There was just a fault in my plan and that was the fact that I used the wrong approach to pursue what I wanted. You know, as much as I don't regret embarking on the tour, I shouldn't have acted the way I did with Nathan and I should have asked him to come with me. But you know what? I'm done considering that. The implications of asking those questions all the time are driving me insane and taking me nowhere just like fighting for the last months have done to me. Seriously, I'm starting to convince myself that if he really loved me as much as he said he did, he'd try and understand. By now, he'd be able to forgive me for leaving him behind".

"Don't go there, Hales." Brooke approached her, taking a seat on their 1970's couch, as Lucas teased them. She was now accommodated with Haley's head on her lap, caressing her friend's head soothingly. "You know he still loves you. We all now it. Besides, he told you that, didn't he?"

"Oh sure, almost five months ago, when he left to go to High Flyers. Right before he decided not to pick up the phone, answer my letters, tell me he was back in town, ditch me at the end of the summer beach party, let the jealous mean girls try to destroy me in public, pretend not to know me at the Halloween party at TRIC ... Do I really need to go on? Or have I made myself clear? Don't you see a pattern?"

"Have you planned anything else for the near future? Have you thought about talking to him once again? We could lock him somewhere and only let him out once you've spoken or done ... hmmmm." Brooke smiled, mischievously.

"Oh, please. Haven't I tried enough? A month ago, I did some thinking and considered leaving this town for good since there's not much for me in here anymore, but I decided against it. It's not gonna bring me any benefits. I lost my spot on the tour, I have no desire of spending the rest of the year in the RV with my parents, I don't wanna go dance in a slut bar with Taylor and I still plan on going to University. So don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you hanging with rent. I'm sticking around for the long haul. Even if the long haul ends in less than eight months."

"I'm so not worrying about that."

"Yeah, I know. It was just a reminder. Finally, when we end Senior Year, I'm packing my bags and leaving this place with a one way ticket. Although I suppose I'll still stop by to visit Luke, Keith and Karen. You, on the other hand, I'll be seeing in Hollywood or somewhere as amazing, but from my television. Or maybe I'll hear Joan Rivers interviewing a celebrity who's gonna say she's wearing Brooke Penelope Davis."

"You think so highly of me." Brooke smiled, patting her own on the shoulder "Back to the original subject, you're done trying with Nathan? Did I hear you correctly?" She continued, with a more serious tone.

"Done? I don't think there's a way of being done with him. I love him, and it's cliché, but I always will. It's just that lately, I'm sensing that ship has sailed." Haley closed her eyes, breathing deeply and allowing a tear to come out. Still with her eyes shut, she went on. "I've tried everything I never thought I was capable of. I ended up in his bed and he told me I needed to leave. Can you picture such a scene? It was way more than humiliating. I don't think I ever felt so stupid so I promised I'd never try and be something I'm not again because the outcome was way more than messy. And if you tell someone that, I'll---"

"Your secret's safe with me". Brooke compromised, knowing too well how embarrassed her friend must have felt.

"Thanks, Brooke. I never thought I'd be pouring my heart out to you. Don't take it wrong, but I was a girl who only had male friends. And to finally answer your question, I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the year, do everything I have to do regarding school and I'll give Nathan the space he emphasized he needs".

"Emphasized?"

"This last month, he's made a point not to look at me every time I walk the school hallways, but whenever he does, by accident, he sends me pity looks. I think I miss the glorious first week of classes, when he glared at me or sent me nasty glances. Now, when he directs his gaze at me, it's like he wants to let me know he feels sorry for me, still has no desire of talking and that he's not ready to discuss our--- never mind".

"Yours?"

"I can't call it a relationship, weather it's to discuss the end of it or not. It requires two people to form a bond or the relationship itself and ours has his anger and me. So, whatever it is that we have, you name it 'cause I have no reason to do it and can't figure a name for it. By the way, he's made it clear I should keep my distance and that's what I'm doing. I told him, the only time we talked, after he returned from camp, that I wasn't going anywhere and that I was going to fight for him. He practically begged me to stay away and said he wasn't as understanding as he should be. When I opened my mouth to plead with him, he brought up the D word". Haley was now speaking of it in the saddest way but still naturally and that scared her, a lot.

Brooke gasped. She couldn't make sense of Haley's words and feared her friend would break down if she asked her to repeat what she had just said. There was a moment of silence until Haley started laughing, bitterly.

"Congratulations. You have just managed to portrait my reaction. It was the perfect reenactment. It's like you were there when Nathan said he'd looked into a divorce". Haley admitted, trying without success to keep the new tears from wetting her eyes. "I was lost. It was the second week of school, when I needed his support the most to battle those creepy glances from people that don't even know me and yet offend me whenever they have the chance."

"Are you sure you're talking about the same Nathan who's hit a brick wall because he missed you so much?"

Haley sighed, whipping her eyes with her shirt and sitting down, facing Brooke.

"I'll tell you what happened with the juicy details. But again, you have to keep it to yourself, deal?"

"Deal". Brooke nodded, assuring Haley she wouldn't say a word.

_"Wh-What are you saying?" She asked, looking into his piercing blue eyes, hoping he'd take back his hurtful words._

_"The State says we have to be separated for a year."_

_"Nathan, I love you. In a year from now, things will be good for us again. I'm not going anywhere and I'm willing to keep on fighting, but you have to meet me halfway, Nathan"._

_"I don't think so. I think we're better of this way."_

_"You can't be serious. It's a sick joke you're playing. Can't you just wait and see how things are going to be in a year from now? Can't you try and let me in? I can't destroy your walls by myself."_

_"I'd rather make a clean break. Start new from now on"._

_She stayed put, afraid of moving because her legs were shaking; staring at him with those big brown eyes, she was begging for him to say everything would be ok for the two of them and that they were worth the fight. He never did._

_"I'm gonna.."._

_"Yeah, I'll walk you home". He told her, sternly, almost upset._

_"No, it's cool. I'll... I'd rather go alone"._

_"It's late, Haley. Let me do this for you"._

_She half-smiled, but not genuinely. The irony implied in his action felt like a punch to her stomach. The second one that night. The millionth one that year._

_"Really, it's not necessary. I'll... I'll see you around." And she turned, breathed with all of her remaining strength and was about to walk away when he gently grabbed her wrist._

_"Haley, I'm going with you. I won't let you walk by yourself. It's not safe"._

_She held her gaze ahead of her and didn't look back for a what seemed to be an eternity but was only a few seconds. She was too wrapped up in the electricity his touch was spreading all over her body until she finally snapped. Turning back, she faced him as if he had taken the rug from underneath her._

_"You'll go with me today and then what? You think I'll never walk home alone after 9 o'clock? You think I'll call Brooke, Lucas or Mouth or Skills everytime I need to go to the library after work? Or that'll I'll have someone escorting me home after my late night shifts? It doesn't go like that. They have their own lives to take care of and so do I. And I promise you I can take care of myself. I've been doing it before I met you and for the last months. Plus, worrying about me being safe doesn't help your clean break". She was telling him, in a bitter tone, until he interrupted her._

_"Haley---"_

_"Let me finish, please". She spoke, softer "If I don't say it now, I'm not sure I'll have the guts to say what I have to. And who knows when you'll be willing to give me two minutes again?"_

_"Haley---"_

_"Please, Nathan"._

_And from that moment on, he didn't utter a single word because he knew he wasn't planning on talking to her in the following months, or maybe ever._

_"Since I came back, I've been doing everything by myself, I've been all alone most of the time and I've been coping well with it because I thought it was temporary. Apparently, once again I was wrong. It's a permanent arrangement and I might as well start getting used to it"._

_He looked down into her eyes, pity showing in his face, but he never let go of her wrist._

_"And I don't need you to look at me like that, to feel sorry for me. You're doing what you believe is best for you, like I did sometime ago, and I've tried unstoppable to make you see it's not the proper choice like you once did, but then again, just like you, I've failed. It's as they say: I made my bed and I laid in it, but I suppose, contrary to people's belief, I paid more than I should have, and I still am. From this moment on, I'll be going my way. I'll please you and set you free to go yours. Let's cut all ties if that's what you want. It hurts me more than you'll ever know or think possible, but I can't keep a battle on my own. Someone's gotta give and I guess we know who's gonna do it. ...But Nathan, I'm not gonna stand here and tell you I'll be your friend because I won't. Either you are my husband or you're not part of my life at all. You deserve to be happy and I wish you find your reason to make life worth it even if I'm not it, but I don't have to stick around to watch you finding someone that'll take the place that belonged to me. There's only so much more pain I can endure". She took the deepest of breaths and felt as if her lungs were hurting her while her mind was yelling at her to stop speaking and to kiss him with all of her passion, but instead of paying attention to any of those, she went on. "I admit I'll still look for you in the crowds and admire you from afar... It'll have to be enough. I love you, I always will, but I'm starting to believe it's time to grant you your wish. It's time I let you go, for both our sakes and the remaining of my sanity. I hope you don't think of me as a loser who's given up as if you weren't worth it. I'd rather you remember me as someone who only respected your requests because I knew you were done with us and there was no changing your mind". He dared interrupting, but she raised her finger to his lips, asking him to let her finish. He complied. "I can't move mountains, Nathan. But if I could, I'd have done it without thinking about it." Her lips were quivering. "I've done everything humanly possible and I'm pretty sure of that. I don't regret it. It was all worth it and I'd do it again, but I suppose I know when to recognize loss"._

_Gently, she made him give up his hold on her wrist._

_"Like I said, I wish you nothing but the best. Go to Duke, play Basketball, conquer your dreams and don't look back for a second, alright?"_

"And that was it. My not so happy ending; My tragic and definitive goodbye. Anything else you want to know? Ask now before I decide to drop my sharing mood".

"I-I... I had no idea. I thought he'd come to his senses before we applied to college".

"Oh, according to him, he has already. He's figured out our marriage was a mistake. Or you didn't hear the lovely time capsule?"

"He said that when he was angry, Haley. Don't take that into account".

"Maybe so, but he still reiterated it when Lucas yelled at him for his words".

"Did Broody tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. I was waiting for him outside the locker-room and overheard their enlightening discussion. Lucas was a Gentleman and didn't bring it up, but I think he knows I was there. Bizarre as it may seem, it was good to listen".

"How come? How can you say that?"

"I'm still having a hard time letting go, but I'll get there at some point. Those words he said when he talked to me shattered my heart, but there was a little piece of me thinking he'd end up putting it back together before we graduated. But now, I highly doubt it. It should've been the death of me, but I think I'll be fine and come out alive. I'll overcome this and it'll make me stronger. Isn't this what popular wisdom says?"

"I really wish there was something I could say or do to ease your pain."

"Oh, you're doing it already. You're listening and not judging. It's way more than enough".

"I'm here for you, no matter what."

"And I'm thankful for that, trust me. And now that I've explained myself entirely, will you please not ask me again to go back to your squad? I'm done trying to keep up with Basketball". Haley asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, Tutor girl. I feel your pain. Why can't you feel mine? You're the perfect replacement for Rach-ho, P-LEASEEEE?" Brooke begged, playing along. Haley shook her head and stuck her tongue out, without giving Brooke's proposition a second thought.

The girls kept on talking, humoring each other, way too distracted to notice someone standing outside their apartment, at their front door, eavesdropping on their heart to heart conversation.

"Haley?"

"Yeah, B. Davis?"

"Since you're still sharing, can I ask you where you go when you wake up and why you do it?"

Haley stood up and offered her hand to Brooke, who accepted it and also got on her feet.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Haley questioned and as Brooke nodded, the outsider panicked and left their door.

45 minutes later

"I object." Brooke protested, irritated beyond belief. She took a break from their walk and Haley decided to give her a few moments, considering her high-heels and the current state of her feet. "I'm not rich anymore, Haley. I can't afford shoes like this all the time. Do you have any idea how much I paid for this? If I had known we were going on a girls scout mission to conquer the woods, I'd have worn proper shoes." As Brooke kept complaining, Haley got lost in a daze, watching the river and those memorable docks... Brooke realized it and went on mute. She tried reading her companion, but she was more preoccupied with the ache in her left foot. She bent down to check it, when Haley finally recovered her senses.

"Can we never, ever use the word object again?" Haley suggested, in her best persuasive tone. "Let's leave it for lawyers to protest".

"Tutor girl, you're one weird little creature. Care to elaborate the grief against a WORD?"

"I'm telling you way too much today. Don't get drunk, Brooke. And if you do, remember the words Peyton Saywer. Gossip about her dirt and not mine, ok?"

"But I don't gossip when I'm drunk."

"Of course not. I forgot you're a mean drunk. Ravens party at the Scotts last year. Need I say more?"

"How many times are you gonna make me apologize for that? I thought I was forgiven when I sent you and the one who shall not be named on the perfect date". Brooke resumed their walk.

"Fine, I forgave you. I was just bugging you. It's kind of funny, actually. But back to the word object, I had a crazy dream the other day, not to say nightmare. We were on Court, finalizing my divorce, when I told my lawyer to say I was not going to sign anything because I was madly in love with my husband, but he idiot kept quiet and I started screaming I object like a patient of a mental house. You don't know how glad I was when I finally woke up".

"That sucks, Hales. Big time."

"Yeah. That's when I started leaving the apartment every morning in the first place".

"Are we almost done?" Brooke questioned, looking once more at her feet.

Haley glanced around, appreciating the view before answering. She focused on her little table, with the two benches opposite one another. Her mind drifted away, going back to those distant days she missed so much. After a while, she turned to Brooke and smiled, a smile Brooke hadn't seen in the longest of times.

"We're here". She declared, nodding her head.

Brooke watched her friend, dumbfounded, and she wasn't sure of the reason, but she knew that place held something special. At the same time, she was aware her friend had taken her there to tell her why and she simply knew better than to re-start bombarding Haley with questions. She'd let her do the whole thing in her terms and own time.

It was then that Brooke took the upper hand and went to sit on one of the benches. Haley hesitated, twice, before following. It was a sacred place for her and she'd always go there, but wouldn't approach the table. That was officially the first time she'd do it since she was back in Tree Hill.

Enjoying the breeze, she took the remaining seat. She cleared her throat and started telling her roommate and confident what was it about that little hidden spot.

Meanwhile, the same outsider that stood in front of their home watched them, wishing badly to have the chance to hear what was being said.

**A/N:** I hope you don't find it disappointing 'cause it's the first time I've attempted to write a fic. Also, English's not my first language and therefore. Thanks in advance and feel free to leave me any feelings you might get when reading this.

S.A


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2  
_  
Brooke read what Lucas had written in the itsy-bitsy piece of paper that was resting on the kitchen's counter and gave it some thought before responding. They were having an entertaining chat, filled with joy, but they were careful enough not to let the third person in the room hear about the mandatory task one of them had to fulfill. Oh, and what a task... Either of them wished one of those to their number one enemy.

Some people wouldn't use that name when it came to it. They'd go with impossible mission while others would go with surreptitious plan or complot, but not that boy and girl. They were, once again, doing what they sincerely hoped to be the right thing, like Haley had in the past, or Nathan. It was risky, they knew it, but every fiber of Brooke's body, every nerve, would be part of her performance to conquer the quest Lucas had given her, even if there was the possibility of it blowing up in her face by the end of that week.

"And now that you've asked me nicely, as only a lady like Brooke Davis deserves, I'll do it". Brooke informed Lucas, who was perched on the stool next to hers, messing with her hair and trying to tickle her without success.

"But since I'm doing you a favor, it's only fair you do me one in return, don't yea think?" She winked at him, clapping her hands cheerfully.

"As long as it doesn't involve me getting drunk and getting a tattoo or doing anything against the law, I don't see a problem." Lucas tried not to sound as terrified as he actually was. He was successful. "You do remember how pissed off Keith and then mom were about it, right? It's safe to say that if it hadn't been for my accident, I'd have had my $$ grounded twice. I think they'll forbid me to approach you if you pull another one like that".

"Like anything could keep you away from me. You love some Brooke. Everyone does. There's no denying it". There was nothing but assertiveness in Brooke's voice and if someone told her she was wrong, she'd be completely and utterly offended.

Unexpectedly, they heard a laughter from Haley, who wasn't participating in the conversation, seemed to be directing all of her attention to her homework and catch up work from being away on the tour and had no clue of what was going on, since the real subject had been written and not voiced out loud. Oddly, relief washed over Brooke and Lucas. Seeing Haley genuinely happy had become quite unusual since her split with "I'm all about my pride Scott". It was just too rare and they missed perky Haley James so badly. The one who'd meddle and give opinions even when not asked just for the sake of it. Although for Brooke, it was the second time in a couple of weeks she'd seen Haley showing some kind of emotion despite her uncontrolled anger or tiredness which was a result of her latest defeat.

Lucas and Brooke directed their quizzical green eyes towards their friend, the mass of black hair that was entirely messy and covering most of her face and the untidy sheets of paper spread around her. She kept laughing. What a great sound to their ears. Was this a prelude to the real Haley James' return?

Haley was still unable to hold her hysterical laughter so instead of stopping, she laughed harder and gave Lucas a suspicious look in return. The same one she'd given him the year before, when he told her he was choosing Brooke over Peyton because the blond one was just full of issues and too complicated. Finally, when she was able contain herself, two minutes later, she rearranged her hair in a not at all attractive bun, caught her breath and stared at Lucas, studying him before revealing her thoughts.

"Luke, am I lucid?! Have you just agreed to what I think you might have?" Haley shook her head, throwing her hands in her head in a desperate way ... "Are you freaking crazy? Ask first, before you agree. Jeez, Lucas Scott. Learn something from your best friend here. Never, ever, in your life, promise Brooke you'll be part of her schemes without knowing what she's hiding up her sleeves. You can end up in a grave for all we know". Haley remarked, obviously referring to Brooke's delusional ideas in general.

"But I just told her I'd only do it if it wasn't something illicit". Lucas defended himself instantly while Brooke watched the interaction with clear amusement.

"Please, Luke. I'll give you ONE example and that should be enough to convince you otherwise. Last time Brooke wanted me to agree to do her a favor without me knowing what it was previously, you know where we ended, specially considering you were the one who bailed us out. Or should I refresh your memory and take you back to the day she asked me to wear her top to see if it'd fit me and I naively complied without imagining the cops would show up claiming she'd stolen it from Suburban Dirt?"

"Filth". Brooke corrected her. "Don't say the wrong name when I sue them and get you to testify in my favor. I'm telling you I'm still going to find a way to get those designs back". Brooke announced, grinning and rubbing her hands together with her malicious attitude. "Don't they know a thing about personal rights? Those clothes were designed by me, they were my idea and I deserve credit for it, despite a stupid contract I signed without reading, which was dumb, I know. But what about the money? With the amount they're making, hell, with ten percent of it, I could buy----"

"Reality check, Tigger. Unless you find one hell of a lawyer and a way of affording it, you're not getting anything back. That includes the money you're dreaming of. Don't make those plans, Brooke. Not until you find a way of making them come true. It stinks getting your hopes up and then seeing it all become dust". Haley gave Brooke the advice, but her friends realized as she spoke that she was sending a message to no one other than herself. Lucas clenched his fists repeatedly. What was it with Nathan? Did he find a twisted pleasure in Lucas' punches? Because this was getting out of control and was past the point of absurd. Lucas was having a hard time admitting, but his fist was starting to hurt him, really hurt him. Also, contrary to what their friends thought, he didn't have a twisted need to experiencing violence, but Nathan's actions needed someone to control them.

Before the mood could turn dark and Lucas felt his desire to break Nathan's teeth increase one more time, Brooke found a way of cracking a joke. She was telling herself to think fast and surprisingly, she managed to do it. "Go Brooke", she congratulated herself in secrecy.

"Oh God, now I'm the one who's gonna ask you not to pronounce a certain little word, Tutor girl. Remember? The word object?"

"Vaguely". Haley murmured while her eyes squinted, as if she was ready to murder Brooke Davis and her Big darn mouth.

"Shit, I'm the fish out of water. I knew it too well it would suck if the two of you became roommates. Last year I was the one who knew it all about the both of you, all the dirt, all the good stuff and now you have secrets. You keep secrets from ME." Lucas whined, sounding way too much like a girl and pouting. "This new plot twist doesn't please me. Haley, you're moving in with me".

"WHAT? You're asking her to move in with you? Funny how when I moved in you were living with the Devil". With wide eyes Brooke made her peevish complaint, and in the true Brooke fashion way, she found the opportunity to add all the drama she could. It was like testing the waters and her acting skills for her later work. "What about the whole being exclusive crap you were talking about this morning? You're done convincing me? Am I that disposable? You're hurting me, Luke. You're asking her to share your roof instead of ME". Brooke grabbed a knife that was also resting on the counter and mimicked a sudden stab to her heart, with the noise and everything else that would make the scene more convincing.

As expected, her spontaneous performance got her what she wanted. Haley was laughing hard again and so was Lucas. The tension had dissipated.

"Go on, laugh at me. Traitors! I don't know why I bother with you two. Deep down, you're conspiring against me. You, tutor girl, only moved in to spy because you've been dreaming about stealing my position as Student Council President. You've formulated your plan, haven't you? You're still my little nerd, right? School work and blah-blah-blah. You think you can fool me with your innocent look. While you," Brooke continued her nonsense accusations pointing to Lucas "would give anything to be near the cheer squad, bossing them around all the time, if you know what I mean". Brooke told him nonchalantly much to his amazement.

They were both rolling their eyes at the naughty one in their group, but they couldn't hold the urge to laugh more. This conversation was insane and held no purpose. That girl had one astonishing imagination. How she came up with all that crap was beyond them, but they were thankful to have her. She had her special ways of making them both feel better just by the way she looked at them. That tender and cheery look. Besides, she was always offering them honest and free smiles that gave them a sense of comfort and took their minds out of their problems whenever they thought their lives were over, as most of the teenagers around her did.

"Brooke, why don't you want Haley to ever use the word dust again?" Lucas asked coolly, making a special effort to regain composure and to disguise the curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Ever heard of a dreadful song called "Dust in the Wind"?" Brooke replied, disgust in her face and voice.

"I know it too well. Mom used to play it all the time when we were little". He looked at Haley, who simply nodded agreeing with him.

"Note to yourself: Kill Karen later on this afternoon." Brooke pretended to write down, while Lucas stared confounded, afraid of what was coming out of her mouth. That crazy imagination...

"Come on, Luke. It's a joke. It's just that I found out where Haley here learned that piece of shit that she's spent a week harassing me with. She started playing that in her own morbid version and when she realized how much I hated it, she started playing it constantly so that I'd get out of here for a while. Isn't she a lovely pumpkin?" Haley hated being called pumpkin and Brooke was well aware of that, specially after the glare she received "But I, as the comprehensive and sensitive roommate that I am, gave her the time and space she needed until she also became tired of that ugly thing she calls a song".

Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke, who only returned the gesture.

"Now back to our trade, you're doing it first, Lucas Eugene Scott. There's no way I'm gonna put myself out there if I'm not sure you'll grant me my wish".

"HALEYYYY..." Lucas turned to his longest lifetime friend, the only one who could have revealed his safest secret.

"Don't blame Hales, Luke. Your mom told me when I lived at your house. When YOU WEREN'T there and I kept your bed warm". Brooke joked, but Lucas had only heard the first part and didn't become as horny as Brooke hoped he would.

"Note to myself: Kill mom later on this afternoon".

"Ha-ha. You're so funny and so original. Kind of like Haley".

"What about me?" Haley re-entered the conversation, with a puzzled expression.

"You're about to find out, my dear intrepid roommate".

"Should I run away while there's still time?" Haley turned to Lucas, asking playfully for his advice.

"Come on, let's get this over with". Lucas stated, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Never say that when we're going to bed, alright? It's not appealing".

"SISTER slash roommate in the room". Haley blurted out loud, praying they'd drop the subject.

"What's my share of the trade, Brooke Penelope Davis?" Lucas questioned, knowing it was not something that would make him happy. Not even in the slightest way.

"You're... hmm... " She hesitated, uncertain about his reaction "having your hair cut". Brooke told him causing her potential boyfriend to be taken aback.

"You don't like my hair?" Lucas grimaced.

"Nope. Not since it became this big disaster which needs a ton of mousse and won't settle. Plus, it's too yellow and clear. It's hurting my eyes. I feel like I need sunglasses whenever I talk to you. When it's sunny or too dark, it becomes this unbearable thing that makes me blind. I can't stand it. And don't go home crying to mommy. My whole squad agrees this is way past the point of ridiculousness. Plus, you change your hair like I change my clothes which means you can totally do it for me". Brooke rectified, trying to make amends for her not so kind words.

"And that'll ensure you'll be successful when it comes to your share of our deal?" Lucas taunted, fully aware that Brooke wouldn't admit anything but victory. She was an innate competitor.

"Do I wanna know what Brooke's part is in this little charade? Because if it has something to do with her being naked in her round kinky bed, I think I'll pass it".

"It does". Both answered without a hint of hesitation. They grinned when Haley felt like she was going to puke.

"Argh... I'm gonna go shower and wash my ears to try and erase this. Or better, I'm never washing them again because they'll be so dirty I won't understand the words coming out of your mouth since I'm not a great lip reader". Haley told them, leaving her place on the couch and walking in a fast pace towards the bathroom. "I so did not need to know about it. My vision of our bedroom is officially tainted".

"Yeah, Hales. Our bedroom". Lucas joked, winking at Brooke.

"Before you go, Haley, you should hear the last part of Lucas' share".

"I loved him having to change his way too blond hair and I think I'm pleased with that. I don't need to hear anything else, seriously. I might throw up right here because there won't be enough time for me to reach the bathroom".

"Oh, but you do have to hear it. It involves you, sweetheart".

"GROSS, Brooke. Now I'm not leaving the shower ever again. Ugh.." Haley ranted, rubbing her body as if she was trying to clean herself up "a threesome with the guy I think of as my brother?"

"Ugh... I won't either. Not the same shower though, errr... " Lucas accidentally agreed, in a compromising and yet funny way.

"Double gross you two". Haley shook her head, repulsed by the thought of touching her "almost" brother in a non-brotherly way.

"Can't we just cut to the chase? Are the two of you letting me speak? I still have to tell Luke the second part he has to accomplish".

"Just make it painless. This conversation has already managed to cross all possible lines and boundaries". Haley stated, still staring straight to the bathroom door.

"Lucas, my possible exclusive lover, you do have to change your hair in order for me---"

"No need for details, Brooke. I'm still here". Haley informed her, solemnly.

"Like I'd tell you, you prude". Brooke mocked Haley, who was getting more bothered as the minutes were passing. Brooke stared at Lucas and spoke.

"Since you're changing your hair, you might as well drag Haley to the hairdresser with you. Her hair is allegedly horrible. It's the worst it's been since I met her". She directed her gaze to Haley, who didn't look pleased "We all get that you're angry, and we respect it and support you, but you don't have to destroy your looks in the process. You're beautiful and the auburn hair did you wonders. Go change it back and leave it in its natural curly state. This straight hair is just P. Sawyer after the two moms incident and I don't think you want to look anything like her. It's not original and dying things black, or pink," Brooke glanced quickly at Nathan's pink wall - "in this town, is very last season." Brooke let out her feelings concerning Haley's hair and was greeted with nothing but silence. She was starting to panic. With this new Haley you never knew what to expect. But then, all of the sudden, Haley got her to be relieved one more time in that little space of time.

"I'll do it. If it you'll make you happy, I'll do it. I'm tired of this "embracing darkness looks" too and since I plan on moving on with my non existent social life, I'll gladly change this ugly thing". Haley agreed, touching her hair. "I'm changing my clothes and we can go. We just have to stop by an ATM so that I get some cash to pay for it".

That response only caused Brooke and Lucas to exchange looks of concern, but Haley didn't care. She went inside the bedroom to change her outfit.

It couldn't have been that easy. Who was this Haley that accepted criticism and didn't fight back? Her hair was terrible, there was no way to put it differently, but she was never the one to say she'd change it because of someone else's suggestion. She was stubborn and unless it was her idea, she wouldn't follow through with it. Maybe that Haley was indeed absent without a date set to return. They hoped not, but at this point, who knew? Maybe the new hair would inspire her and bring old goofy, rambling Haley back.

"Don't forget you still have an impossible mission in your way, my dear contestant." Lucas whispered, carefully watching the bedroom door, making sure Haley wouldn't listen.

"Don't I know? It would be so much more fun if I had Tom Cruise in my way".

Lucas didn't respond. He limited himself to glaring at the girl standing beside him.

"Convincing her to go will not be easy.. or maybe it will. Haley's creeping me out, Lucas".

"You're telling me? Her best friend for the last 10 years who's struggling to get her to talk about what's going on in her mind?"

"I know some things, but I can't tell. I'm sworn to s-e-c-r-e-c-y. - Brooke spelled, still whispering."

"So she's not keeping everything bottled up inside? Wow, you don't how happy you've just made me". Lucas smiled broadly, proud of his best friend.

"You're happy that your best friend's keeping secrets from you? You're way too altruistic. There's no such thing. You got to be jealous". Brooke questioned, unable to make sense of Lucas' action concerning Haley keeping a secret from him.

"Contrary to what you think, Ms. Davis, not everyone is nosy as you are".

Brooke groaned, but not loudly.

"I have my moments, but how come you're not envying me and kissing my feet and begging so that I provide you some gossip?" Brooke was truly fighting the need to speak louder and release her feelings of pure delight.

"I'm here for Haley, whenever she needs me, but she also needs girlfriends, pretty girl. Some things I rather she discusses with you. Plus, depending on what she tells me about Nathan, the outcome will have him making a new trip to the dentist".

"That was cruel." Brooke rolled her eyes at a still proud Lucas.

"It didn't come without warning. I told him not to hurt her about a thousand times. It's not my fault he chose not to hear it. The time capsule and the stunt he pulled afterwards weren't things I'd let pass. I told him the day he came back I wouldn't let him mistreat Haley. And you know what? It surprises me he did. He might not like her very much right now, but she's still his wife and he owes her respect".

"Macho Lucas, I don't think there's a solution for those two, as sad as it is, but on the other hand, have I told you how sexy you are when you get all defensive of the ones you love?"

"Brooke Davis, have I told you how cute you look when you try your best to avoid a subject?" With those words, Brooke sent him a nasty glance.

"The party, the dread subject. How in the world am I convincing Haley Scott, soon to be Haley James again to attend Keith Scott's birthday party with Royal, Mae, Dan, Deb and Nathan Scott presence guaranteed?" Brooke continued whispering.

"I don't know and quite frankly, I don't care. You just do it because Keith will be pissed off at me if Haley's not there when he makes the big announcement. We all know she's gonna be mom's maid of honor and it's only fair she's there for moral support when he shares their news with the entire Adams family". Lucas reminded the girl of his dreams, still speaking in the lowest of tones.

"Can't we just tell her what the party is about? It'd make it all easier."

"She rambles. I know it, you know it. She'll let it slip and maybe Deb'll find out, maybe tell Nathan, who'd tell Dan and it'd ruin the surprise. By the way, if that happens, you're welcome to have all the fun in the world dealing with Keith and his anger. He's dying to tell his parents, God know why, and my weird grandparents said they'd only give him the privilege of their presence if Danny boy was invited. They didn't bother hearing what the thing was about."

"Fine, I won't tell. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you can't help yourself from doing me a favor. And if that's not enough, remember my mom took you in and gave you a home for half of the last year."

Lucas stood up, leaving his stool. Brooke and he shook hands on their deal and he proceeded to the bedroom, to ask Haley to hurry up. But meanwhile, he was thinking she was taking too long and that living with Brooke was influencing her in some not so great ways. What a funny thought. The best way to mask his concern over the nightmare called a dinner party they had ahead of them.

3 hours later (plus a darker blond hair and a curly auburn one)

"You look beautiful, too thin, but still great. I've never seen your hair this long and with all of this curls. Now all you need is some sleep to get rid of these black holes and you're going to look bitching. Better than any girl in town." Lucas proclaimed, as Haley gazed intently at her reflection in the mirror.

"Remind me to invite Skills over more often. I love you for playing my hero and spending time with Brooke and me, but you need some male bonding. You're reproducing Brooke's speeches and it's scary, and errs... absolutely gay?" Haley said plainly, without bothering to look at her friend or Joey, her hairdresser, who were standing behind the chair she was currently occupying.

"Oh, honey. If only your friend here was gay. He'd be one disputed piece of $$ in the market. I'd make sure to get in line". Joey divulged, analyzing Lucas' butt for the longest and most embarrassing minute of his life. He blushed, in a Haley style. But how could he not?

Distracted by Joey's ludicrous attempts to get Lucas' attention, Haley never noticed her cell phone ringing, or the fact that the caller's ID was informing her that it was a private phone call.

"Hales, Brooke's waiting for us at the mall and you know Brooke when it comes to shopping. We don't want to piss her off now, do we?" Lucas questioned, hoping Haley play along and get her $$ out of that chair and move so that they'd leave the place that was making Lucas more uncomfortable than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go before she throws a fit and you go home leaving me all alone to deal with her bitchiness."

Once outside the building where Joey worked, Haley looked at Lucas, unwilling to tell him her news.

"Speak, Hales. What's bothering you?"

"Me? Nothing. It's more like what's going to bother you once I share my news".

"Huh? Does it involve me beating Nathan again?" Lucas asked, the bewildered expression all over his face.

"Nah... It regards the little white lie you think you told Joey. It happens that it is not a complete lie. Brooke's text messaged me when we first got there and said she had run into your mom and she's asked her to go with you and buy yourself a new suit for the Basketball bash next week."

"WHAT? You're joking with me, aren't you Hales?" Lucas pouted, hurt by the possibility of having to face an afternoon at the mall with the Nazi shopper.

"I wish?

"Why in the world would mom ask Brooke to tag along with me? Ugh... " Lucas ranted, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I think Brooke kind of offered to go with you and your mom must have accepted to make her shut up about it. Isn't it more likely?"

Lucas nodded, almost huffing.

"I'll go, but there's a condition".

"That I'm going with you?"

"Yep".

"I knew you'd make me. But you got to promise me that if Brooke starts annoying me to buy a new dress we leave her talking to herself. I'm not going to go to this dinner. Nathan's going to get the Award for MVP and he doesn't need me to ruin his night just as I don't need to watch the cheerleaders all over him. It's a win-win situation for the both of us". Haley announced, as much as it hurt her to hear those words coming out of her mouth.

"Fine, Hales. But I still think you should buy yourself a new dress. It feels good to try out new clothes when you're down". Lucas rambled, trying to get her to listen to Brooke when the new dress conversation came up later on that day. He knew what this trip to the mall was all about even though he was acting like he didn't. He was in fact buying a suit, but not only for the Basketball event. He'd wear it too at the dinner party, which Haley would also attend and therefore, her new dress that Brooke had already picked out and was afraid that it would be sold before she had the time to persuade Haley show up at Keith's birthday.

"Lucas, seriously too gay. Go to the mall to get this over with and then play some basketball with the guys, watch some mud wrestling and give yourself a break from Brooke". Haley alerted her friend, who was indeed sounding like her roommate.

On their way to the mall, Lucas kept thinking about ways to convince Haley to try out a new dress, but he figured Brooke could just buy it and Haley borrowed it. His mom had already offered to pay for it so there wouldn't be a problem. It was a special occasion and Karen wanted her to look breathtaking, in order to show Nathan just a little of what he was missing by letting his pride dictate how he lived his life.

Meanwhile, Haley was busy pulling her cell phone out of her purse and trying to figure out who was the person that had called her privately 3 times in a row.

**A/N: **If someone has any suggestions, let me know, please. Also, if you can tell me how you feel about it, I appreciate it.

_Ally_

Thanks, krizue for your encouraging words, and thanks naleytonforever323.


	3. Chapter 3

**Court, thank you so much! **

**HJS-NS-23****, thanks for reviewing! The stalker will be revealed, but not that soon hehe!**

**JJC,**** thanks! The comment about Lucas hair was more about my personal feelings than anything else! **

**ESLgirl**** Sorry! I have just put the 6****th**** and 7****th**** chaps together and wrote the dialogue the way I should. Thanks for the hint, but I really do not have the time to change everything that was ready. So, if you keep reading, I am glad. It will be written how it is supposed to be from now on. **

**Krizue****, the dinner creeps me out! It will happen and the lines have been written, but ugh... the Scott family is just bizarre! That is all I have to say at this point hehe. I just got back from a ten hour party and I am posting this because I should have done it a LONG time ago! I'll give you a more clarifing reply the next chap, in case you stick around. Thanks for the support. **

**OBS: **Haley's essay's not mine, just like the characters aren't either. I made some changes to the text, but it belongs to a certain show I loved and miss. _Everwood_. It's the essay Ephram wrote to get Amy to Princeton. It's in _italics_.

**OBS 2**: There's a phone conversation and the lines from the person talking to Haley are also in _italics_.

Chapter 3

Sticking to her daily agenda rather than trying to make life more interesting, Haley had left hers and Brooke's apartment an hour earlier, around 6 am, to find some alleviation for her sorrow and some compensation for the awful night of no sleep she had just faced. Now, sitting near her perfect little spot at Tree Hill's docks, she was reviewing for the hundredth time the essay she was sending with her application to Stanford. The stakes held by the sheet of paper were too high and she couldn't imagine herself acting differently. Dedication was part of her; there was no discussion regarding it.

Glancing at the paper, she decided her draft deserved to be read one more time before she started the definitive version.

_Tell us about yourself in such a way that we will have a good sense of who you are; 500 words_

I wish you would've asked me that a year and a half ago. I could've told you exactly who I was, who I'd be. Eighteen months ago I knew it all and the thing is, I was right. Plans are like candy to the Fates. The only thing you could ever be sure of is nothing ever goes the way you imagined. I should probably be used to that by now. The thing is you can never tell when everything you counted on might fall apart - no matter how solid the rock. Rocks break. Everything changes, even when you think you're sure, especially. To be fair, if I was one of the Fates looking down at the best laid plans of dumb little people, I'd probably see mine and want to mess with them too.

You want to know about me in 500 words? I get scared sometimes and I've been disappointed 24/7. I have doubts and like anyone else, I love getting my way. I don't like the unknown, but I know it's good for me to get to know new places and changing is inevitable so I welcome it as best I can. There's a poem by Johann Franck that says it better than I will. "Defy the old dragon, defy fear. The world may rage and quake but I shall remain singing in perfect peace." Yeah, things happen - things you don't expect - or want or like. The world rages and you become someone you didn't know you'd ever be. And there you are, in your clothes, in your life, this is my future, this is me. This is me and I want things I never thought I would. I want the possibilities a school like Stanford can afford. A place to grow, meet new people, a place to be surprised when life turns out to be nothing like I imagined. You have to be grateful for it - in perfect peace.  


Pleased with her work and knowing she had achieved her goal with those words, Haley allowed herself to rest; to take a little break. Those were rare these days.

Placing her notebook on her lap, she relaxed her back, leaning against a tree, and appreciated the scenery around until her precious cell phone which rested on the floor rang, bringing her back to the harshness of reality and ruining her heavenly momentum.

Reluctant to answer, she caught a glimpse of it. Unable to believe her phone had the right caller, Haley was taken aback, the baffled expression straining her delicate features. The shock was so profound that she failed to answer it the first time. It was only when it started ringing again that she dared picking it up, fearing what was about to come out of the mouth of the one calling her.

"Do you need help carrying a body?" Haley interrogated, hoping the answer would be no.

"_No_." The short and cold response Haley was praying for.

"Do you need bail money?" Haley continued, trying to keep her cool, but at the same time conditioning herself to expect the worst, that one of her questions would have a positive answer.

"_No_."

"Do you need a new liver because you drank so much and destroyed yours?"

"_Hell, no. What is it with you? Why do you always assume the worst?"_ Sick of playing that game, the caller erupted.

"Maybe because I have only seen or talked to you once over the last three years when you had absolutely no place to go because you were thrown out of your dorm for cheating on an exam, and later on were caught in bed with the Professor that was paying your bills by no one other than his dear wife".

"_Always the polite lady, aren't you, Haley Bub?" _Taylor declared, all of her sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh you're one to talk, always up to no good, aren't you, Hurricane Taylor?" Haley went on, harshly.

"_I do my best"_. Taylor agreed, knowing it was the pure and honest truth.

"Are you telling me why are you calling me at 6 am? You're not the one to be out of bed that early in the morning. Only serious people are."

"_You're absolutely right and in fact, I haven't even reached my bed yet. I had a busy night, girlie."_

"Spare me the details, please. What is it with everyone around me? Always wanting to tell me about their dirty gossip."

"_Well, well. Still the prude, I see. Not even after marrying the hunky offspring number two of Dan Scott you managed to like sex? Bah... Coming to think of it, he wasn't that good in bed, anyways. Give it another try, honey."_

"Ha-ha, always the clown in the family." Haley snapped, not having the patience to even begin to tolerate Taylor's comments.

"_And still bitter too. Go figure. You're young, cute not as hot as I am, but I bet there are numerous guys dreaming of dating you. Stop mourning that $$ you still call a husband and get yourself a life. If you don't, you'll spend the rest of your days regretting the opportunities you have missed_."

"Is that why you called me, Taylor, to torment me with your so called "smart advices"? Because I'll pass, I'm not in the mood to hear your BS."

"_That's not why I called. I just hate the boy's attitude and think you deserve better, but I'm done meddling, pinky swear, Now about the reason I called, well, you're going to either love it, or hate it. PLEASEEEE love it_."

"Try me." Haley offered, relieved that Taylor was dropping the forbidden subject.

"_I called you to wish a happy pre-James family reunion day_." A sudden excitement in Taylor's voice.

"A what?" Haley was clueless.

"_To make it short---"_

"Couldn't you have made it from the beginning?"

"_Will you shut up and listen?"_ Taylor replied in her ungentle tone, getting Haley to think she was Bipolar.

**Absolute Silence!**

Haley knew patience was a virtue and she had to find hers in order to deal with Taylor James, her sister and complete opposite.

"_Are you still there?"_

"What do you think?"

"_I'll take that as a 'yes, Taylor. I'm here, favorite sister in the world_.'"

"Tay, I really don't have all day long."

"_That's why I called you at six in the morning, babe. I know for sure you must not have anything better to do than talking to me, seeing as you haven't been sleeping much lately. And before you might ask, I called your house before calling your cell, and your very impolite roommate let that one slip_."

"You woke Brooke earlier than usual? God bless us all." Haley muttered, knowing for a fact that Brooke needed her beauty sleep so that the World peace would prevail.

"_Whatever, Haley Bub. I needed to talk to you, knew you were an early bird and only assumed you had found someone as freaky as you to live with_."

"That would require you, Tay."

"_I'm taking that as a compliment_."

"Can we move on with the insults and get this party started? If no one's dead, and I'm assuming that, you haven't killed anyone, haven't been in an accident, don't need an organ, why are you calling me? And don't say to wish me a happy pre-James---"

"_Family reunion day_." Taylor interrupted, finishing for Haley.

"Do I have to repeat myself and ask what all over again? Or you're planning on telling me what the heck are you talking about?"

"_I could stall a little more, but I guess I won't. I'm pretty sure you're doing fine despite all the crap going on in your life. You're still as sharp as you used to be, no matter what Brooke says. It seems like the boy had you falling for him, hurt you badly, but still left your personality intact. You're sad, but when driven to extremes you're still same old Haley James. Thank God."_ Taylor pointed out free from the anxiety of thinking her sister was no longer the righteous girl that took no one's BS while Haley was planning on how to bring Brooke and her big fat mouth down.

"_Any who, here's the deal: Queen called me a week ago saying she had received her five-year reunion invitation and that she'd be dropping by Tree Hill the week before the last James graduated. That'd be you hon,"_ Haley rolled her eyes and was truly glad Taylor couldn't visualize her reaction "_but I know you already knew that. A few days went by and mom called me to share her Californian adventures and ended up telling me all about her itinerary before paying a visit to Tree Hill to see her baby graduate. Then, being the loving sister I am, I informed mom about Queen's trip and suggested we all gathered in North Carolina in six months to party after you get your diploma. Mom called Viv, who called Jeff, who called Rob, who called Queen again, who called me. To summarize, we're all clearing our agendas as we speak to throw you a little bash before you embark on your new life as a College student. Oh, Haley Bub, we're so proud of you."_

Haley was appalled. The word shocked couldn't begin to describe her state at that moment. Her entire family back in Tree Hill!

Contemplating the situation, Haley could only think of two words, and both came with question marks: Fairytale? or tragedy? Haley couldn't make up her mind. It was one tough question...

"Have I heard you correctly? Yo! You're doing what? You're all going to come here? Where are you staying?"

"_Mom and dad have the RV, our siblings can surely afford a hotel and I'll probably crash with you, considering I'm barely affording my bus ride_."

"I don't know what to say." Haley mentioned, still unaware weather she should be thrilled or worried. What if her family decided to ambush Nathan and try and knock some senses into him? What if that blew up in her face once they were gone? This could turn out into the biggest mess of the century. Any good would hardly come out of that. It was then that she realized her family would come and she'd probably leave with them. She'd take summer courses if accepted to Stanford, or to another institution, or maybe she would spend some quality time with her folks. Either way, she was not staying around to deal with the possible outcome of her family's attack towards Nathan.

Taylor was silent, letting Haley take it all in.

"_Telling me how happy you are that we're all going to see each other again would be a great place to start_."

"So let's start with that. I'm very excited and can't wait for you guys to arrive. Is that better?"

"_Not convincing, but yeah. I'll be satisfied with that. Wow, got to go, little sis. Duty calls. I'll be seeing you and I love you_."

"You too, Tay, you too."

And with that, they hung up, leaving a thoughtful Haley to absorb the unexpected news.

Still leaning against her chosen tree, Haley closed her exhausted eyes thinking half an hour of sleep couldn't hurt her or get her late to school. Relaxation, what a great feeling! The breeze joined with the noises produced by the course of the river, were the perfect combination to grant Haley a peaceful nap, one that lasted longer than it should have.

That day, lunch hour at Tree Hill High wasn't going as well as planned. Brooke, being the Student Council President, had been called in for an emergency concerning a possible DST lecture that all students would be obligated to attend after hours. Damn PTA! Outraged since the morning because of Taylor's annoying phone call, Brooke had spent her time discussing the lecture with Principal Turner and trying to reason with the man for him to drop it or include it on their regular schedules. One of the motives she had used for her second option was that some students had jobs, like her roommate. The Principal wasn't caving. Stubborn dude...

Making use of all of her points and still not getting what she wanted, Brooke left his office abruptly. She opened the door with a considerable amount of strength and accidentally collided with one person she had no wish of running into, or speaking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Brooke barked, her eyes flashing with hate.

He kept quiet, playing cool, despite the fact that some of their colleagues were already staring intrigued.

He'd seen that look before and it was never a good sign. His sixth sense advised him to shut up and not provoke her more with any of his unnecessary comments. There was no need for her to go on yelling. She'd very likely end up losing control and World War Three would begin because, well, he was just as temperamental.

"You can't speak anymore? Great! Let's have a big round of applause for "Mr. the cat ate my tongue", ladies and gentlemen." Brooke continued, intentionally dragging everyone's attention back to them.

Her fellow students were lost. Which side would they take, The Queen of the school's side or should they take the Kings?

"I'm glad you lost your ability to open your filthy mouth. Maybe that'll prevent you from saying the things you don't mean and hurting one of my closest friends in the process." Brooke agressed him with one raised warning finger, challenging him to say anything back. She had reached the point of no more control or holding back.

"Aren't you done hurting her? Aren't you happy she's skipping school? Or you're too busy looking down at your belly button to notice? Ugh… I have no idea why I waste my time with you. Do a favor to society and GO TO HELL. And let me tell you, stay away from her in your way to it, FOREVER. In a few years from now, when she becomes the star she deserves to be, DON'T come crying to any of us, or I'll repeat Luke's gesture and break another tooth in your mouth. It'll be the funniest to watch her getting everything she ever wanted and you screwing random bitches to try and fill her void in your heart. God... I can't stand being in the same room with you."

The crowd remained watching Brooke's scandal unfold. It seemed interesting and they hadn't anything better to do with their lunch hour.

"I'm dead serious, Nathan. Don't come near her unless you plan on growing a pair and apologizing to the one person that loved you more than anyone could... Ha.. What does she see in you?" She rolled her eyes madly. "You're nothing but an egoistical bastard. Get out my way. NOW!" She spoke in her best heated hysterical manner.

He silently complied. He had taken all of Brooke's crap and hadn't pronounced a single word. What else could he have done? She was right, the sad part? They both knew it...

Around 12 pm, Haley stirred, her eyelids fluttered and she finally opened her brown eyes, realizing she was more than late for the first period. She didn't feel sorry. She was more than happy to have slept in a way she hadn't since she had arrived back in town.

Gathering her notebook and cell phone that had been dropped while she slept, Haley was ready to stand up, clean her pants from the leaves and go to school before her next class started. That was the original plan until she heard a snarky comment coming from behind her. It was one of the voices she would recognize anywhere, no matter if thirty, forty years had passed.

"It's always the innocent ones. You'd think they're smart since they get nothing but straight A's." Sarcastic laughter. Think again.

Haley ignored as she cleaned her pants.

"Statistically speaking, the ones who claim not to have time to dress up because they're too busy with their schoolwork are the biggest target. They don't care about how they look, but yet they cover themselves with their ugly $$ clothes. I didn't know how, but they manage to wake the beasts and get attacked in a way the sluts do not. After staying here for a couple of hours, watching you sleeping, I realized how easy it is to approach you. The offender can tie you to the tree and by the time you wake up, he's all over you, taking advantage of what you're keeping for someone else."

Furious, but not to the point of starting a fight, Haley started moving. The sooner she got to school, the sooner she'd be near Brooke, Lucas and maybe even Nathan's ignorance. Tree Hill would be home again and she wouldn't have to worry about having to put up with Peyton.

"Haley, please wait, just wait!" Peyton screamed pleadingly.

"And why should I?" Haley asked, without making any moves to turn her back and face the other girl.

"Because there's something I need and no one but you can do it." Peyton told her, being humble for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Then you're going to die waiting." Haley snapped, picking her pace up to almost a jog.

"You're better than that, Haley James Scott."

Anger, that was the only thing Haley felt. These days, for almost everyone in town she was Haley James, wannabe American Idol who'd cry her eyes out her entire life for not being able to hold onto the Scott name. Peyton was one of those people. Unable to move, Haley sighed, trying to calm her nerves and to recompose herself. Once ready, she turned back to the girl she had been obliged to treat as an opponent.

"I could give you ten seconds to speak your peace and then leave. I won't. You don't deserve it. Why are you invoking the Scott name, Peyton? You think that'll make me softer? It won't. As a matter of fact, it makes me despise you even more. I've done nothing to you in your entire life. There were no stains in our relationship. I knew you were making out with my best friend behind your best friend's back and I kept my mouth shut. Never judged you, never cursed you, never treated you like dirt. What have you done in return? Nathan's your friend and maybe you feel protective of him, but if you didn't care about hurting Brooke's feelings, why would you care about Nathan's? He's not as close as she was to you and yet you condemn me for messing with his head. You're a hypocrite Peyton. Took me long enough to realize it, but now that I do, I feel no desire to being your friend or acquaintance. Do us both a favor: Go back to not knowing me. So far you've done one hell of job pretending I don't exist."

Contrary to what Haley had expected, her hurtful words had no impact on the blond girl. She stayed put watching Haley finish her speech, but not without giving her daring looks to provoke her and drive her to the edge. Peyton was testing her; she wanted Haley to say everything that she had kept bottled up inside. Maybe after that, they'd be able to move on.

"If you still feel like offending me or punching me, you can do it now." Peyton offered, opening her arms to make it easier for Haley to approach her and punch her stomach or slap her face. Haley never did either. She was too polite to subject herself to such thing, but she still wondered how great it'd feel to have the courage to do so. "It's been a while since I wanted to get this over with. I've tried calling you but I thought if knew it was me, you wouldn't answer. So I started calling your cell phone without you being able to see who was calling, but again you never picked up."

Haley watched Peyton's confession, but didn't show any compassion. She was not going to make it easier on the person that had treated her terribly.

"I'm done, Haley. I'm not going to go on pretending you don't exist. I was wrong when I took out my anger on you and I realized it too late. As soon as I did, I tried to apologize, but didn't have the guts to do it until today. I have no idea what this place is about, but it must be important. You come here everyday and I'm not stalking you. Ellie's motel's right there" Peyton pointed to the building that could be seen from where they were standing - "and whenever I visit her, I come by the river and see you. I wonder if you'll ever trust me enough to tell me what this place holds, but right now, I'll be contented if you say you can forgive me for being an intolerable brat who's caused you nothing but pain since the moment you returned and needed your friends the most."

Two shocks, one day. Haley had no idea of what was going on, but if she had the power to control the surprises that were coming her way, she'd make sure the next one would be Nathan, crawling back to her and apologizing for his asinine behavior.

"Do you think you can find it in your heart to let go of what I've done and let me in again?"

"Is the favor you need that important to you, Peyton?" Haley interrogated, suspecting Peyton's intentions.

"It is, but this is not about that."

"You said it yourself. It's something only I can do for you. Can't say I'm curious. Currently, I could care less about you or your welfare."

"You don't think I know? If someone had put me through the uptight situations I put you this semester, I'd make sure to cross them off my friends list."

"You're not doing a good job helping your case."

"I'm not sure I deserve to be forgiven. But about the favor, it's something that if you say no to, I'll still have other alternatives."

"So why are you apologizing? Why aren't you looking into those other options?"

"Because I have no other alternative if I plan on getting your friendship back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Court**, you're the BEST. But you already knew that.

mistydm, krizue (my loyal reviewer!), Naley, HJS-NS-23, echogrl345: I want to thank you for your words and I hope not to disappoint you. 

OBS: This chapter is not as long as the other ones, but it's just as important.

Chapter 4

He couldn't remember a time when getting his tie straightened had been such a difficult goal to achieve.

_Two years ago_, he'd have had his father right in the next room ready to do it for him, but did he miss the old man? Thinking about the price that came with the simple adjustment, he realized he'd rather spend the rest of his life going to functions without ties.

_One year ago_, he'd have had his wife doing it, but he decided it would be best to cross those thoughts off of his mind for the next few hours. The night was still young and promising. He was being given an award he deserved for his commitment to the game he loved, and he'd most certainly enjoy it,_ or so he thought_... Never in his life had he been able to predict victory could feel so empty.

"You cleaned up pretty nicely, Mr. Scott." Haley addressed her best buddy as she ushered him into the dimly lit living room of the apartment.

"I wish I could return the compliment, my dear friend".

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH, MY SWEET BROODY." Brooke yelled from the other room. "I SPENT TWO HOURS TRYING TO CONVINCE THE BONEHEAD TO DRESS UP AND JOIN US, BUT SHE INSISTS ON WEARING THE UGLY PAJAMAS AND STAY HOME IN A SULK".

"Typical Haley Friday night." Brooke continued, emerging from the next room, dressed up in the most splendid manner, with her impeccable make up matching her strapless red gown and her sparkly delicate sandals. The outfit had gotten Lucas' jaw opened. Brooke: one, Lucas: zero. Brooke had gotten exactly what she wanted. Two could play this game and she was going to win at any costs. Lucas would eventually cave without getting the exclusivity he wanted so badly.

Also contemplating the past, Peyton realized back in the day she would have never bothered knocking. She had never had a key, so to speak, but she'd enter the house through the backyard and none of the Scott parents would notice, or care.

Deb Lee Scott, the former selfish mother, was too busy enjoying herself, living the big life away from home. She was never one to be around to realize Peyton Sawyer, the tormented artist who was dating her son, came in and out of her house at all hours of the day and night. _Indecent hours, if the neighbors had a saying_.

Dan Scott, on the other hand, didn't give a damn as long as his prodigy kept giving his best on the basketball courts. For him, Peyton could spend all of her time locked inside Nathan's bedroom; he was never one to criticize. From time to time, he'd make sure to pat Nathan on the shoulder, assuring his most valuable possession he was proud that the boy was having his way with one of the hottest cheerleaders from Tree Hill High. Nevertheless, he'd ensure Nate was using condoms. That was Mr. Scott. Not satisfied with being a psychotic, he was also a Pharisee.

_Lucky Nathan_...

That all seemed like forever ago. Fortunately for all the people involved, the freakish dynamics that used to take place in the Scott mansion was definitely in the past. It had been dead and buried as if it had never existed in the first place.

The beginning of the end started when Peyton decided she would no longer be controlled by her hormones. It was around the same time she discovered she found no more pleasure in spending all of her time with the younger Scott. _The older one was all she had eyes for_.

In the meantime, Deb had engaged herself in helping Karen with the cafe and their club, and lately, she had made it a mission to try to get her son to see his marriage could still be saved. _So far, no such luck with that_.

As for Dan, he had been kicked out by his soon to be ex-wife and no longer shared the roof with his dear family. Occasionally, he'd show up to get the bills or harass Nathan, by telling him Haley was a two-timing bch that had only been after their family money. _What a great way of telling his son he wasn't capable of finding someone who'd honestly love him_...

But, much to Nathan's dismay, there would never be a time in which Dan would simply ignore a chance of letting him know he was better off without Haley James, the girl who also, according to him, had brainwashed his son and tried to ruin his life. _Oh, Dan the portrait of the perfect concerned father_.

_If only that was also two years ago_...

Ignoring the past, Peyton was now knocking on the main door. She looked as posh as Brooke, but didn't have the same glow. It was a hard task to accomplish and she knew better than to try it. Plus, she didn't care much. Not tonight; tonight there was concern all over her face and despite her best effort, she couldn't mask it.

Things were already going wrong and to her ultimate joy, as she went on knocking, those same neighbors from the past were watching her every move and were not even discrete.

Were they condemning her for being there? Considering her past with Nathan Scott, they could be thinking she was taking advantage of his failed marriage, but who gave a damn? To hell with them and their thoughts; to hell with Nathan and his unreasonably loud stereo that prevented him from hearing the doorbell.

"I'm so beating you up, Nathan." Peyton cursed, sick of waiting for Nathan to finally notice there was someone at his door. For those who were clueless about her rant, they'd think Peyton was joining the "Hate Nathan club", in which Lucas and Brooke were disputing the President's position.

Fighting the urge to go to his backyard and simply enter the house like she'd done a million times, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Nate's number, wishing he'd answer so that he'd let her in. She needed to let out what was bothering her and surprisingly, he was the only one who should listen to it.

Minutes went by and she got no response. _That called for desperate measures, she thought..._ Peyton was about to replay the moves she hoped she'd be able to leave behind her.

Once inside her friend's bedroom, the girl couldn't believe the volume of the hip-hop she hated blaring from his stereo. She knew it was loud, but never that much. _The boy's reach deafness, that was for sure_. As soon as she entered, she proceeded to turn it down, for her own sake.

Noticing the bathroom lights were on, Peyton sat on the edge of Nathan's bed, reacquainting herself with the posters and trophies she had not really missed. Looking around, she took acknowledgment of a certain chain with a wedding ring hanging on it. That got her smiling, and assuming the conversation she was about to have with Nathan had a chance of going better than she was expecting. _Maybe there was still hope after all_.

In a matter of instants, Nathan came out of his bathroom, wearing his suit and still unable to get his tie well-adjusted. Seeing Peyton sitting in his bed was slightly weird. For a quick moment, his mind drifted to the past.

"Err... Hello?" Peyton offered shyly, in hopes of bringing him back to nowadays. Realizing she was a bit embarrassed, he reached the bed and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought my mom had turned down the volume." He informed her. "Wait a sec... Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" He asked her meekly.

"Yep, but I figured the guest of honor deserved a chauffeur for the night."

"Does that mean you rented a limo?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Conceited much?" She asked annoyed.

"You're too easy, Sawyer."

"Whatever, Scott."

"Do you want to go downstairs and have something to drink before we leave?"

"Can you provide me some serious scotch?"

"Can't say I can. After mom came back from rehab, I've tried keeping the house drug free and that includes pills, alcohol, cocaine, crack--"

"I get the picture." Peyton interrupted, wishing he'd drop the drug related subject.

"Cheers." Nathan said as they clicked their orange juice glasses and drank some of it.

Uncomfortably, Peyton rested her glass on the counter, fingers curled lightly around it. She was acting as if she was excruciating in pain and Nathan could tell it.

Letting out a big heavy sigh, she brushed of a strand of hair from her line of vision before speaking, but he gently cut her off.

"You can talk to me, you know, about Ellie's disease or anything else."

"I know, but Ellie's fine. She's finally going back to treatment. The prospect of seeing our album being released took its toll on her."

"That's great news."

"Thanks, I thought you'd like to know."

"I do."

"So..."

"Pey, are you going to tell me what's really bothering you or are we spending the night exchanging pleasantries?"

"I-I..err..I talked to Haley." She surprised him. "No more stalling", she had told herself.

"Oh.." He murmured the unreadable expression on his face.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." She spoke softly.

"Am I a widow yet?" He joked, sounding mean and insensitive, but trying to lighten up the sudden dark mood.

"Should I start laughing? Or I should I book some time in my agenda to do it later on?" She replied, her tone being harsher than she intended.

Nathan winced. That was one weird comment coming from Peyton. He was finding it awkward that she was mad he was being careless when it came to Haley. Something was different and not right, but he had a feeling he'd find out before this conversation, which was giving him the chills, was over.

"You're angry I'm cracking a joke about her? Are we still on the same page? Are we talking about the same one you helped me disgrace since the moment she's step foot back in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah." Peyton responded coldly, completely ashamed of every obscenity she had told Haley since her return.

"Just checking. By the way, do you still have thirty-two teeth?"

Peyton closed her eyes, suppressing her anger and shame. A few days ago she was as oblivious to Haley's feelings and being as callous as the one sitting in front of her.

Not bothering to formulate a coherent response to his spiteful comment, she opened her eyes, meeting Nathan's intense blue gaze filled with confusion.

"Let's start over. I'll tell you I spoke to Haley and instead of being an $$ you're going to ask me what we discussed."

"Do I have to, because quite frankly I could care less!" He told her rudely, finally dropping his glass to the counter.

"Quite frankly, I think you're full shit and dying to know." Peyton taunted cynically.

"Have you made it a purpose to ruin my night? 'Cause I worked very hard for this VIP title and I'd love it if we could skip this conversation entirely or postpone it for the time being."

"That's your problem to deal with and not mine. You're going to suck it up. I came here to talk and you're going to hear me out, like it or not." Peyton explained bossily.

"Why is bitch being a Peyton?"

- Why is jacka$$ being a Nathan?

They insulted each other, testing their limits.

"I cave. You have a history for being more obstinate than I am." Nathan pondered.

"Finally. I knew I'd win this battle." Peyton grinned.

"Don't be so sure of that yet. You talked to Haley and yatta yatta and so what? In fact, why have you talked to her at all?" He questioned uninterestedly.

"I knew you were curious." Peyton found Nathan's fake indifference amusing.

"Do I sound curious?"

"You're good with hiding your feelings. I've always envied you. I'm good with showing my anger."

"Peyton, we're really going to be late for the dinner party. Start talking and get it out of your system before they call me on stage and I'm not there to get my prize."

"She's not going to be there, you know?"

"Haley?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're talking about her, but so what? I don't think it's her place to be, anyways."

"_Of course not. She's just the wife of the star of the event. How foolish of me_."

"Can you please explain to me what is it with you? Last time I checked you didn't care for Haley and was telling me I should get an annulment instead of a divorce because the second option would take longer. Who are you and what have you done to my friend Peyton Sawyer? I don't need another Brooke or Lucas making my life miserable and if you're planning on joining them, you can go out through the same door you came in."

Peyton stared, trying to get a grip on herself and not attack Nathan. None of them spoke for a couple of minutes, but she soon broke the silence.

"I dare you to throw me out."

"You know I won't do that. It's easier to let you in here talking to yourself and to walk away."

"But then I'll still be here when you come back."

"What's going on with you?" He asked patiently this time.

"I regained my sanity, Nathan. That's what going on. I let my anger towards Ellie and Jake aside, put my tale between my legs and apologized to Haley. And you know what? _It wasn't the end of the world_. She refused to hear me out the first time, but after three days of insisting and following her around I got her to listen. I told her about how mad I was that Jake was gone and how Ellie just appeared out of nowhere after seventeen years just because she was dying and wanted to put her conscience at ease. I admitted I let my mixed feelings take control of my emotions and that I took my anger out on her when she didn't deserve it because she was the easy target. I can't say she's forgiven me already, but it's a start. She's heard what I had to say and even gave me a chance to ask her something. For your information, I got her to collaborate with the "Friends with Benefits Project". Lucas was bragging to Karen the other day at TRIC about how great her new song is and I overheard. When I asked Brooke, she's confirmed Haley's written the best song ever and I guess I convinced her to let us use it despite her feelings towards me."

"Good for her. You might think she doesn't deserve the crap you put her through, but some of us still have the right to do it."

"You know how I said it wasn't the end of the world to say that I was sorry? Well, I'm saying it again. Being vulnerable and letting people in once again are not the end of the world either, Nathan. _Second chances are supposed to be given_."

"Cut the crap, Peyton. The free trip to guilt land will NOT affect me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I won't promise you an answer."

"Why do you keep your wedding ring on your nightstand? _Do you carry it around with you_?"

"Thank you." He had just wrapped up his quick speech. His estranged brother, parents and friends were applauding him, but all he could think of were Peyton's words, echoing inside his head and the fact that without Haley's face in the audience, his award seemed to mean absolutely nothing.

An hour later, after shaking a few hundred hands and being congratulated by loads of people that didn't matter to him, Nathan got to his car and drove away from where the party was being held. His destination seemed unknown, but on the bottom of his heart he knew where he was headed, the apartment complex.

Stopping by, he saw the lights were out and thought she was probably sleeping. She hadn't gone out. He had heard that much from Lucas and Brooke, when they told Skills and Bevin how upset they were that she hadn't joined them.

Deciding not to wake her, he drove aimlessly. He wanted badly to visit a certain place, but wasn't sure he could handle the fond memories that he was doing his best to keep safe, but forgotten. He was being incoherent. How could he drop by her house with the intention of seeing her and not stop by the spot where they shared their first memories? He realized that much.

Walking around the docks, he experienced a tranquility he hadn't felt since the last night he and Haley had spent together. Breathing in the scent of the trees, he felt her presence. It was like having an epiphany, a sudden intuitive perception that his life wouldn't be the same without her in it. It was then that he saw her. A vulture, in the middle of the landscape he was appreciating, doing exactly the same thing he was doing, finding solace in their untouched place. _What a sad pair those two were_...


	5. Chapter 5

**echogrl345**, thank you for sticking around.

**Naley**, I'm answering your question right now! And I told someone else how much I hate flirty Nathan and Peyton, so I write them as if I was talking to my best friend. It's just easy.

**Mistydm**, I hope to meet your expectations. That's all I'm going to say not to spoil it.

**Hjs**, thanks!

**Krizue**, my darling, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. And don't worry, I don't forgive things easily!

**naleyHON**, I't going to limit myself to repeat what I told Mistydm.

**HJS-NS-23**, I don't think it took too long! Thanks for the support.

OBS: There's a tiny description (2 lines) that doesn't belong to me. I read it once, but can't remember where. Once I do, I'll post it.

Chapter 5

In his mind's eye, the sight of Haley's petite frame sitting there wearing her hair down, her trademark ugly poncho to protect her from the light wind, and glasses, leaning against her usual tree and enjoying the peace and quiet that special place provided her, was mesmerizing and, in expected ways,_ moving_.

He had lost count of how long had passed since he had spotted her there, taking advantage of what seemed to be her oasis of comfort and relaxation, still immaculate and magnificent.

It were the moments like this, when he watched her in secrecy, which made Nathan feel like the walls he had built up around himself were practically non existent. In times like that, he wondered why couldn't he act the same way in front of others, or simply in front of her...

Getting intrigued by the second, he went closer to where she was sitting, making as little noise as possible, but still enough to let her know he was invading her private moment and breaking the concentration she was trying to evoke when staring at the beautiful stars that filled the midnight sky, _clouded by a few yellowish rags of condensation, with an almost continuous wall of dim light that reflected in the water, smooth as a mirror._

Even though he had spent countless minutes studying her intently but in the most absolute silence, she had been able to sense he was there hidden somewhere in those woods. _Their woods_.

She was doing her best to cope with it and keep her focus on the sky, but the thought of her estranged husband being there warmed her heart for some instants, bringing a half-smile to her face and impacting her, although she couldn't tell why.

He was not making any moves to approach her and expecting it to happen was simply setting herself up to for a new level of deception. Nathan was there, at the same place she was, and maybe for the same reasons. _Oh, joy... _She would not ask his motives which could either please or destroy her, like he had in the past. The truth was she couldn't bare if he shattered her heart with his response, not tonight of all nights. It had been too hard convincing herself she had to stay home and let him receive his award by himself because she was no longer part of his life. She didn't need more _pain, sadness or sorrow_. She had experienced enough for a lifetime. It was undeniable.

He wasn't standing that far away and it could've been his scent that had warned her about his presence. It could also have been her intuition, but she wasn't sure, or worried about it. Haley couldn't make sense of why, but she was beaming with her undying delight to still be capable of telling when he was physically near her, and to feel the same scent that had hypnotized her easily and taken away all sense of control. _But not tonight!_

Finally mustering the courage to approach her and accommodate himself somewhere next to her tree, Nathan watched that serene face, waiting to see if she'd speak to him.

But she stood there, not moving and in a profound and torturing stillness, looking up, letting him realize she wouldn't initiate a conversation. She had already said her goodbye, and she was willing to leave things like that. Touching her wounds would only make it worse.

"You were never this quiet." He pondered, unable to let the silence perpetuate. It was inflicting severe pain, but to his ears. _How paradoxical_...

A humble shrug and nothing more was her response. She never tore her eyes away from her line of vision, and unconsciously, she let the sheet of paper she was holding fall aside.

The longest pause. The dread muteness was almost driving Nathan Scott, who refused being deprived of speech for the second time that week, to the edge. The anticipation of the words that could come out of her beautiful lips was about to take him earlier to his grave.

"You rambled a lot." He stated matter-of-factly. "You were always the talkative."

Another short and careless response was what he received. A muffled laughter came from her, as she struggled with herself not to direct her big brown gaze to him.

"You used to listen." She murmured smoothly without giving it thought.

For one night only, she wouldn't let him have the upper hand, meaning she wouldn't allow him the chance of hurting her. Also, she wouldn't stop to measure her words before speaking. She'd let her heart guide her through thick and thin until one of them _surrendered _and left. She had earned the privilege of at least speaking her mind after all the pain she had endured.

"Is the sky that fascinating tonight?" He looked up mocking her, but delicately.

"Not as I wanted it to be." She confessed; disappointment in her declaration.

"Can I ask what are you looking for up there?" He questioned her, with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Ten shooting stars". She told him sternly.

"Isn't that a little greedy?" He maintained his kind tone despite hers.

"I guess it is, but I have good intentions so I'm entitled." She smiled freely.

"For instance?" He went on spontaneously.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"I'm asking, aren't I?" With his eyebrows raised in curiosity, he smirked. _The amazing smirk that always captivated her_.

She chuckled, shaking those thoughts off of her mind.

"But you were always the polite one when it concerned me, even during the worst moments of what we had."

_Had_...He embedded that in his memory.

"This is not out of politeness. I'd really like to know." He insisted.

"Don't do this, Nathan." She requested, almost begging him.

"Do what?"

She chuckled one more time. _He was so cute, but could be so dense sometimes_.

"Feign interest. just don't do it. We don't need it. We don't even have to talk. Your obligation to be nice to me ended a long time ago. You're off the hook, I promise".

"Why would you say that? Give me a little more credit, Haley. You know me better than that." - He was offended, but for no reason.

"Do I?" She doubted. "Because the Nathan I used to know seems to have left this planet for good. He must have found something way better and doesn't plan on coming back." She pushed him.

"I could say the same about you." He snapped back at her unintentionally.

"_If that's what you need to believe_..." It was her turn to smirk. "Can we not go there? And before you answer, remember I've been respecting every one of your wishes since the last time we talked."

"I was not feigning interest." He spoke bluntly.

"If you say so." She shrugged as he stared at her clearly frustrated that she wouldn't look him in the eye for the briefest of seconds.

"So ten shooting stars, huh?" He pondered, reverting their conversation back to its beginning.

"Yeah. So far, I have gotten none. It's sad, huh?"

"How long have you been out here looking?"

"That would be none of your business." She revealed smiling.

"You don't feel like talking, do you?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like sharing information. I've shared a lot these last few weeks, and I'm in peace now. Plus, I don't think I can talk to you of all people."

Her honest confession had managed to be a stab to his heart but once again he had no right to feel that way. It was his lack of forgiveness that had caused them to reach the pitiful situation they were in.

"I'm just asking because it's not safe for you to be here by yourself." She had wounded his ego, and he was not doing a terrific job trying to gain control back.

"I recall those words being said not long ago. It's not safe for me to be here by myself like it's not safe for me to walk around town after nine o'clock, right? I'm still doing it, you know. I haven't seen you following me around to check if I had any stalkers..." Realizing what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands in shame. She kept them there for a while, until she remembered she had made a commitment to herself so that she'd follow her heart for the night instead of her brains. Still, she felt like rectifying her statement. _Oh, Haley! Never fully resolved._ "That came out wrong. What I wanted to say is I still have duties to accomplish at night and I don't think it's any of your concern if I'm safe or not. You can sleep tight because nothing bad is going to happen to me." She assured him the way only she had the ability to do so. "Every bad thing that could happen, already have." She spoke quietly for him not to hear.

"What is that paper about?" He pointed to its direction.

_Great maneuver, Haley thought_.

She abandoned the sky and looked at him for the first time that night. She picked up her sheet of paper and showed him, ensuring her hands were hiding the important parts so that he wouldn't be able to read what was written. Then she noticed how dark it was and how dumb she seemed... She laughed. Her free spirit was slowly being reawakened.

"I violated a rule I've established with my best friend almost ten years ago." She kept laughing, taking off her glasses. "Lucas and I have this box of predictions we make every beginning of the school year. It's a ritual. We go to Karen's cafe rooftop, open the box, read the predictions we made the year before and add new ones." She explained for him to be able to get the picture.

"Okay...and the violation is?"

"This year, I made a copy of my list. We don't do that under any circumstances. We deposit our sheet of paper and forget about it. We let things go with the flow and this year I didn't. Therefore, I cheated."

"I don't think he'll actually mind it and if he does, he's just a jerk."

She held her urge to laugh. Who was he to speak about his brother? This was just ironical.

"Can you not offend him again until we're done talking? You have no idea how glad you'll make me. And about the paper, I don't care if he gets mad. This list is just...never mind."

"You can tell me..."

"Nah..." She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Are you sure?"

"I think we've established I already crossed all of the pathetic lines of my existence some time ago. We don't need to add up."

A sudden punch to his stomach and damn it hurt. It hurt a LOT. He felt like the lowest creature on the planet. It was very likely that there were only three people that had knowledge of what she was talking about. He was one of those, and Brooke and of course Haley were the other two. He'd known it from the day Brooke had yelled at him like a crazy person in the hallways that Haley had poured her heart out to her. That could be the only reason she was THAT mad. Or she had simply lost her mind because she was spending an excessive amount of time with Lucas... He still doubted the second option even though he preferred it.

"I'll ask again and you can choose whether you're going to answer or not. I can't force you to provide information, can I?"

She chuckled. Weren't they already doing the whole "I'll only answer what I feel like it"?

"I still won't tell you specifically why I kept the list, but I can tell you other things. Why don't we try that?" She honestly suggested.

"You said you were hoping for ten shooting stars. Have you made ten wishes, or predictions?"

"Yeah, but it's not because I'm greedy as you pointed. My name's not Nathan Scott, mister."

"I don't think I'm following."

"Only three of these predictions are private ones. I mean, only three are for my own benefit and they are more like impossible wishes than predictions. The other seven concern the third party's welfare."

"That's noble."

"Or plain stupid, considering some of these are linked to people that don't give me the time of the day." She said, getting under his skin without intention.

"Can I read it?"

"Not really. I'd have to kill you, or die. You choose." She joked, smiling at him, the smile _he loved so much_.

"Oh..."

Another pause. They didn't know what else to say until she realized something which didn't please her, but which was still a reality in her life.

"Well, maybe I could tell you what I wrote. So far we've gone almost three and a half months without speaking, not to mention the other three when you were at camp. Classes will be over in another five or six, I'll be gone in another seven or less, and we'll never see each other again, unless someone up there decides it differently, which I don't think will happen." He froze. Seven months would fly by, she would be gone leaving no trail and he'd have what he claimed he wanted. _But did he actually want any of it?_

"So I suppose I could tell you. It's not like you'll have a chance to hold it against me. I doubt you'll talk to me after today. You have a talent to make avoidance seem so simple." She commented without grief, rubbing her hands through her hair before crossing them around her body to warm herself up.

Although she didn't seem like she was grieving, he had no idea how much her admission had cost her. It made him amazingly upset, but she was beyond that. She was destroyed and conformed. _No worst combination_. No part of her believed he'd say otherwise.

"I hate it when you say these things."

"What things?" She contemplated.

"That we won't see each other again once we're done with school."

"Well, let me rephrase that. We'll see each other." His eyes sparkled. Weird, Haley told herself. This was a Nathan she barely knew, and his eyes presented no glow whenever he was near her. "When your lawyer calls me and we meet on Court for the Judge to ask us if we really want our divorce to be finalized." And the sparks were all gone as if they had never been there. "Can't say I haven't had several nightmares concerning the D day. It'll be probably in, hmm... approximately 206 days, if not a little longer."

"206 days?" He was appalled. Who, other than Haley, was crazy to the point of keeping track of something like that in mind? She could really be original and amusing. He saved that thought, but not for long. He let go of it when he figured why she was counting the time, even before she explained it to him.

"You've looked into the whole thing when school first started, haven't you? I keep my calendar updated. I have to slowly prepare myself for the occasion. I can't do anything stupid in front of the Judge, like telling him not to finalize the papers because you're making the biggest mistake of your life, can I? The _pathetic lines_, remember?"

He didn't answer.

"I---Err..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do it. I was messing around. I won't try and change your mind again because I respect your decision. You don't want me to be part of your life and I'm accepting it a little more everyday. Can't say it doesn't hurt me badly, but I have this place to help me with it."

He felt her pain. He was the only one who could stop it and he had to, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't know if he had the right of taking all that had been said and done between them back since he couldn't let his guard down and trust her. His damn pride was in the way.

Coming to a not so bright conclusion, he figured he shouldn't mess with her if he wasn't sure of what he wanted._ He just wasn't_.

"That's why you come here?" He was confused and held the tears that were welling up his eyes, like she held hers.

"Do you need me to hire a plane and write it in the skies?"

He was going to let her speak again without interrupting as he'd done it when he told her about the divorce.

"I came here tonight when Brooke and Lucas left the house. I thought I'd be cool with having the place to myself without them checking on me 24/7, and I love them for it as much as it annoys me some times, but once they were gone I couldn't stand being alone."

She sighed deeply, letting the few tears fall down. Raising her head, she continued with freshly dried eyes.

"I couldn't stand the thought of knowing you were having one of the best moments of your life without wanting me to be a part of it. That nearly killed me, if that's what you want to hear. And so much for not being pathetic again, huh?"

And she went on, needing to alleviate herself, having his full attention.

"You might not have wanted to keep me with you, Nathan, but the decision was never mutual. If it had been mine to make, we'd be together. Not happily ever after because there's no such thing, but we wouldn't be the strangers we are now." She bit her bottom lip which was quivering. Her hands were also shaking. "You want to know why I'm here? The reason will not make you happy. Or it will, if you've became spiteful since we separated. I am here because as sad as it is, this was my only way of being with you tonight; of supporting you, loving you and expressing how glad I am that you're conquering your dreams."

A mild chuckle graced her lips.

"It was an unfortunate twist of fate that you ended up finding me here; I'd be happier if you hadn't. I never meant for you to see me tonight, living my sorry ass life through the past. I also never, not for a minute, meant to ruin your special moment and that's why I refused going to the party with Brooke and Lucas. I knew that if you saw me, you would not feel as comfortable as you were supposed to feel in your night of glory."

She sighed again, getting her nerves together and gathering strength to wrap up her confession.

"About this place, you might think it is really silly, but this is all I have left now when it comes to us, but then again you're also here… You know, I have this, my memories that won't fade with time and my foolish list." She told him with her list in her hands. "But it's okay now. Like I said, I came to terms with all of it and this place just helps me. I come here everyday, when I wake up and some times at lunch. I stay here, enjoying the pure air and listening to the river. It feels so good and it never ceases to calm me."

A single tear escaped her eyes and she brushed it off while he still held his.

"I look at that table over there and I see you giving me the crackerjack bracelet and telling me not to say you've never given me anything. I don't go down there. I did it once with Brooke, but I don't. It's our safe spot; it hasn't been tainted. No rage words have been said there and no awful moments were experienced. It's the only place we've really spent time in that's still immaculate... It's the one place that makes me happy and I spend long hours in here saying goodbye to you and to us, because when I leave this town, I won't dare coming back. It's stupid, I know..."

It hit him again... He was losing her for good and he was not fighting it. Was his pride so much more important than his happiness? _It seemed so_...

"This town has given me all I ever wished for, but also too much sorrow that I don't want to go through anymore. It's like the essay we wrote for our final: I got my heart's desire in this place, but I lost even more. There were moments full of light, but there were the ones in which darkness prevailed." She finished, feeling as if a ton of bricks had been taken off of her chest.

She stood up and he watched, completely mute and cleaning the tears that had fallen against his will. So much for not being deprived of speech again!

She folded her list carefully and put it in her pocket. Delicately, she bent down and retrieved her glasses before she started leaving.

"I'm going to miss this place, Nathan." Haley said it out loud with her back to him as she walked away. "_But not nearly as much as I'll miss you_." She whispered, breathing in the air, _surrendering_ and disappearing into the night.

_Ally._


	6. Chapter 6

**OBS**: This chapter didn't come out as planned, but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

**Naley**, your reviews make me so happy hehe.. Anyway, there's still a long way to go before they find their happy place and I hope you'll have the undying patience! This chap explains a little of what's going on Nathan's head, but not SO much.

**echogrl345**, as you'll see, it's not all about pride! And don't feel bad for Haley, I can assure you she's going to take the upper hand soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's VERY VERY important to me.

**mistydm**, he might be a BIG fool, but he's got some not so good reasons, but still plausible as you'll see. Still, don't forget he's been raised by Dan and Deb Scott, the two most stupid and selfish people in the world, and he's got a LONG way to go by himself and with some other people's help to become a better person. Thanks for the review!

**Lorilozz**, I don't know if you've received my msg, but someone had told me about the quotations and from this chapter on I added them. It's wrong, but I don't have it me to go back to each chapter and add them hehe. Still, it's an honor to be reviewed by you. I've LOVED and left some annonymous words on some of your stories that I absolutely LOVE. You're so talented and you captivate lots of emotions in a much better way than I do. Thanks.

**TutorGal23**, be patient hehe.. That's all I can say now because this story goes a few years into the future and well...

**Hjs**, CALLIE? Is it YOU? Luv ya, babe.

**krizue**, if you're glad for Haley, I can assure you youll love how she's going to stick up for herself soon. She's going to wake up and start moving... Life's too amazing to be mourning over someone who's too blind to see how great she is. Still, this IS a Naley story, so don't worry! ThanKSSS!!! You're the best.

**HJS-NS-23**, the same I already said all along. In this story, Nathan's been a FOOL so far, but we have to give him credit. He belong to the psycho version of the Adams family! Anyway, he's realized he's losing her as you'll see and I'm spoiling, but I don't think he's realized how much he's going to miss her if he lets her go.

Anyway, I hope you'll all have the patience and keep reading. The next three chapters (or four) are a little harsh and not in this one, but in the next two, some WEIRD and AMAZINGLY SAD (but comic) things will happen. Thanks for the support.

AllY

Chapter 6

Standing in the relative safety of the warm glow of light outside her home, Haley chanted happily to herself while fumbling with her keys. Her face was flushed with excitement, her hair disheveled from the dash home, jacket fallen down behind her shoulders with the sleeves bunched around her elbows, and her backpack, most prized envelope and work apron resting on the ground below her.

Finally managing to get the door opened with a triumphant tug, she quickly gathered the items scattered on the floor and burst inside the apartment, screaming Brooke's name.

Haley couldn't contain her joy, pride and exuberance, and today, if necessary, she'd allow herself to provoke the World peace, waking Brooke from her kinky dreams. _Brooke, the girl who loved a nap after cheer practice!_

Haley needed her roommate, and she needed her NOW! Some serious news HAD to be shared with someone who truly adored her, treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, and who had earned her trust; Brooke was without a doubt one of those people!

The caring brunette deserved to be among the ones that would find out first about the amazing occurrence of that fateful day. _The best news of this year_, according to what Haley was telling her self, _even if her heart begged to differ_.

It came in a letter that was safe inside the wrapper she was keeping with her for dear life. The package consisted in being the far most important correspondence the girl had ever received in her almost eighteen years of living, after the annulment papers Dan Scott himself had delivered her months in prior.

Entering the room, Haley carefully dropped the contents she was carrying, and in the process, she failed to notice the people sprawled out across the floor and on her bed. All she saw was the one she was looking for with her cell phone in hand, making what Haley assumed to be an unimportant phone call. _Brooke Penelope Davis did those all day long much to her father's horror. Every time he received her monthly bill, disapproval and anger would be expressed, and also ignored_.

Haley's contentment was so involving that as soon as Brooke's eyes perceived her and read the tag on the plastic envelope, they both bounced in the air, hugging each other tightly and crying for that long awaited moment.

Their position seemed compromising to those who didn't know them, but everyone in the room was completely familiarized with those two fabulous little lunatics, and they were blown away by the scene unfolding in front of their eyes, despite their curiosity that was eating some of them alive.

Who'd think the smartest girl in school, who was against all kinds of sports including jogging, would run home desperately with the purpose of sharing her joy with the head cheerleader, who was all about going to games and following players around, although with intentions other than keeping track of their game? Things changed, that was for sure. _For better or worse, they definitely changed_, inevitably. _Welcoming them the best possible way was the right thing to do_, according to Haley's college application essay.

"I'm so happy for you, honey!" Brooke told Haley with the cutest giggle.

"Oh, Tigger, I know. I'm so happy for me too!" Haley agreed, happy tears close to the surface and the broadest smile in her face; One that would be imprinted in Brooke and Lucas' memories for good, as well as in the minds of the other ones in the room.

The girl's hug had been the one-of-a-kind type. It was the hug everyone wished for when going through a nightmare, awful crisis, or the best time of their life. Brooke had been there for Haley in all occasions.

Letting go to give each other a chance to catch their breaths, the girls high-fived and went on celebrating, dancing weirdly as Brooke had done it on the Sparkle Classics, only this time to no music, causing everyone in the room to start laughing, or whistling.

"Oh..." Haley said enigmatically as she came to a halt after registering they weren't alone. Re-thinking her entrance and little dance, she blushed. Not even in her house she would cut herself some slack. _The girl could indeed be annoying_.

Gathered around the room, on the floor, were Skills, Bevin, Fergie, Junk, and the not at all morbid Peyton Sawyer, who was staring perplexed, making a note to herself to tell Rachel to correct her "lesbian vibe" observation, which at this point should be about Haley and Brooke and not involve her. _Oh, the power of jealousy! So close of being a seven deadly sin.._.

On Haley's bed was Lucas, in his Ravens' uniform, all gross and sweaty from an unsuccessful basketball game, applying a bag of ice to his left knee, enjoying the exchange of tenderness between his two favorite girls!

Directing her gaze downwards, Haley greeted her friends all at once, including Peyton. Their relationship was still on life-support, but no one was pulling the plug of the mechanical devices yet. It would certainly require quite the amount of time for Haley to find the forgiveness the blond one was seeking for.

"Hey". They all returned together, with Peyton over analyzing the visible awkwardness between Haley and her.

"Hey Luke, you're so washing my sheets, buddy. And don't even think of asking Karen to do it. You made the repugnant mess, you clean after yourself." Having said that, she turned back to Brooke. "My dear Tigger, how could let this pig use my bed?" Haley whined, with her tongue stuck out disgusted.

"It was our not stain proofed couch, my bed, or yours, darling. Which one would you've chosen if you had been the one in here when Fergie, Junk and Skills brought him over?"

"None, of course. I'd have sent his dirty $$ to his mom's house. He's one of the privileged kids, Brookie." Haley patted Brooke on the should. "He's got a parent in town looking out for him, unlike certain people." Haley spoke in a low-intensity voice, as if revealing some BIG hidden information.

The room filled with laughter, and Brooke, Haley and Peyton were also having a little blast, but knew too well how it sucked to have to take care of themselves with the age of seventeen. Their parents were not normal.

_At least one thing the angry one and the auburn one still had in common_.

"Mom's in Charlotte with Keith, Hales." Lucas said, protruding his lips in his best expression of displeasure. "The guys brought me here because it was closer to the school gymnasium and none of us had a car."

"Oh yeah. Why is Karen there? I don't mind working with Deb, but whenever we're alone she becomes the over-protective soon to be ex mother-in-law and it is just... I don't know, freaky?"

**Relief washed over the room**. Haley had said "soon to be ex mother-in-law" without sounding as if someone was squeezing her heart in the meanest of ways. She was really getting better within every passing day.

Nodding to each other, Skills, Peyton, Fergie, Junk and Bevin got on their feet. They had full knowledge the inseparable trio had things to discuss and they weren't going to stick around to intrude.

"We're going to go, let you guys talk. Call me later, alright, Brooke?" Peyton asked, when standing up.

Brooke nodded before dedicating her full attention to her Broody and her favorite roommate in the world, as she usually referred to Haley, which, by the way, should hear the plans for celebrating today's achievement.

If it were up to Brooke, they'd throw a party with the biggest proportions ever seen in Tree Hill. It'd be even more gigantic than the "End of the summer beach party" had been. This time Brooke would invite the entire school and most of the people wouldn't have a clue of who Haley was, but they'd still go. _Any reason was good reason for a party_, saved some exceptions, such as Keith Scott's party, which had to lead the second category.

Brooke was running out of time and out of ways of approaching the subject. With Lucas provoking her day and night saying he had his hair died for no reason and that he'd have it died back because Brooke was the lousiest competitor, things were not getting any easier.

Ms. Davis wasn't one to admit failure, but this time she was close to doing it. There was no way she'd manage on her own to persuade Haley to go party with the wannabe "Camden family". That was the name Haley had given them after seeing first hand Deb, Dan and Nathan trying to imitate the most tiresome family of television when in the presence of Mae and Royal.

Lucas, on the other hand, was yet to get to know how his dearly beloved brother, psychotic father and Deb operated in front of the elder Scotts. He had never met his grandparents, but he had already prepared a card he'd keep hidden up his sleeve. Her name was Brooke Davis, the one who'd pretend to choke on her food and to need to be taken to the emergency-room if Lucas presented the smallest of pouts. It was their pre-developed sign for the evening.

Once the guys had left, Brooke turned to Haley to talk about the possibilities of partying, but their phone prevented her from doing it. It started ringing and Brooke wasn't the one to let it ring without answering. For all she knew, it could be a new fan of hers or her clothes. How could she disappoint him/her?

Heading to the living room to pick it up, she left Haley and Lucas by themselves.

"I don't recall having special powers to read from huge distances, Hales." Lucas joked, staring at the envelope that was on the floor leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How cruel would it be if I made you walk towards the envelope?" Haley asked, her eyebrows slanting down like an evil cartoon.

"As cruel as the person who's made sure to so gently step on my knee during today's practice." He answered her coyly.

"Nathan did that?" Haley asked, anger rising inside her.

"Sort of, but don't go ballistic. It'll heal soon." Lucas calmed her.

"I get it that you love the game, Lucas. But is playing that important to you?"

"You think I'll drop the team because of my stupid brother?" He gazed into Haley's expectant brown eyes.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Haley swallowed hard.

"Hales, I'm taking my medicine right and I'll be fine. Now let's not discuss bad things. Let's talk about the thing I can't reach. Can you please be so kind and bring it over? Or you're making crawl?

"That'd be an interesting thing to see." Haley considered.

"Thanks, Hales." - Lucas said grumpily.

"You're such a baby. But since you're dying to know, I'll grab it to you." Haley told him, bending down and picking it up to hand it to her best friend, who read the tag and became proud of Haley for her acceptance on an early admission to no place other than the highly distinctive Stanford University.

"I love you for being happy for me, but I'm not hugging you until you shower." She warned him.

"FYI, I wouldn't hug me either." Lucas admitted playfully.

"Luke, there's more..." - Haley started, biting her bottom lip.

"What, more than being accepted to Stanford? Have you been accepted to the Ivy League schools earlier too, Hales?" - He demanded arching his eyebrows.

"No, but I have been given a scholarship to this one." Haley told him shyly, pointing to her envelope.

"YOU WHAT, Say what? OH MY GOD. BROOKE!"

"Just a minute, BROODY!" Brooke replied from the living room.

"Wow, Hales. This is incredible. You made it. You're going to spend the next four years without having to work your $$ to pay for your tuition."

"Yeah" - Haley said not so enthusiastically.

"You don't sound as happy as you should be. What's the matter, Hales? Is this you hesitating to go because of Nathan?" Lucas questioned with a hint of anger in his voice, receiving the nastiest glance from Haley in return.

"Let's wait for Brooke so we can talk. Maybe her presence will prevent me from stepping on your right knee." Haley muttered.

Meanwhile, sitting on the couch was a mad Brooke, phone cradled to her ear, trying to contain the volume of her voice.

"No buts. When I told you not to approach her I should have told you not to approach Lucas, or me for the matter. Or you should have understood it without the need of an explanation. Forget it, you're a dumb$$ and I can't believe I'm giving you one second of my day." Brooke roared at Nathan, growing rapidly into her dragon form.

"Brooke, wait, just wait! Don't hang up." He supplicated.

"And why shouldn't I? I'll count to five and you feel free to give me a good reason not to do it, or I will. I hated you, but _I think I hate you more since the post award incident you shared with Haley_." She notified him.

"I don't think I have a good one other than checking on Lucas."

"Are you Bipolar? Lucas' knee is all purple and could have been severely injured because you stepped on it when he fell down. And now you want to check on him? You're so full of crap. You're just glad it was Coach McCallum and not Whitey in there, Co-captain."

"Brooke, I AM sorry, it was an accident." He asserted vehemently, having Brooke laughing hysterically at him.

"Of course it was."

"It was. I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you owe an apology."

"I won't apologize to him and you know it."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, wait." He begged.

"You haven't given me that good reason yet. One, two..."

"I want to meet you in person."

"HA. When hell freezes over, you dolt. Having to see your face at school makes me sick enough."

"Come on, Brooke. I have to discuss Keith's party with you."

"What about it?" Brooke shrugged. "You'll go, I'll go, we'll pretend we barely know each other, I'll do my best not to kick your balls when dinner is served and my legs are hidden under the table, you'll be lucky and not hurt, we'll go home and it'll be one less day I'll have to put up with you. Sounds good to me." Brooke was precise.

"That's not what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Then what is it? And my patience is running out. I'll give you a minute and then we're done. Gladly, we'll be done for the rest of our lives with the exception of this party. I'm not meeting you and you can say it over the phone or forever hold your peace".

"Peyton told me Haley's said she was not invited to it."

"Peyton said that? How did she...?? When did they...?? And why do you care if she's going or not? You pretend she doesn't exist." Brooked grew confused, but furious nonetheless.

"Can you hear me out for just a while and then you can go back to hating me?" He never gave her the time to answer or to consider. "Yesterday morning, Peyton and Haley spent the first period together having a formal conversation about Haley's song that's being used on Peyton's album and they also discussed her performance at the opening concert."

"Just to correct what you've said, I don't have to stop hating you to hear you, but so what? They were talking, blah blah, blah..." To his dismay, Brooke had considered his question and was getting more irritated. She decided it would be best to go to the balcony before Nathan got the best of her and she started yelling at him like she had done in the hallways.

"And Peyton asked Haley if she was going to Keith's party."

"And...?" Brooke groaned.

"And Haley asked what party."

"Maybe she wasn't invited then. What is it with Peyton? I love the girl, but this gossip you two keep sharing makes me want to strangle her." Brooke stated with all of her rudeness.

"Keith would never throw a party and not invite her. Well, Keith's never thrown a party in the first place so this whole thing is weird already. He not inviting Haley makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"AND AGAIN, WHY DO YOU CARE IF SHE'S GOING OR NOT?" Brooke barked at him, out of reach of her friends' ears and not disguising her anger anymore. "Why does Peyton care? All the both of you do is treat Haley like complete dirt. Peyton seems to be coming around, but there's still a long way to go before Haley can manage to look her in the eye without remembering all the bad stuff she's done. And you, on the other hand, are, like Haley's so brilliantly put it: A ship that has sailed; Water under the bridge." Brooke tortured Nathan, aiming to destroy his massive ego.

"She has not said that." He argued, almost in a sob.

Brooke laughed as a sadist, causing Nathan the worst of shivers.

"What if she did, Nathan? It'd be the truth because you think you're so perfect and deserve someone who'll never make a mistake. You act like you've never done an impetuous thing your entire life. News flash, buddy: You've screwed up more than Lucas, Haley, I, and the entire population of Tree Hill altogether this past eight months. Ever since Haley's been back, you've done NOTHING, and I repeat NOTHING, right. That's because you're SO MUCH better than Haley huh? Goodbye now. I'll talk to you, hmm... let me think? NEVER AGAIN!

"Wait a sec, God damn it!" He erupted. Brooke was finally ticking his buttons. "You might not believe it, but today's incident at practice was an ACCIDENT. You think I didn't want to tell Lucas that? I just, I couldn't." His confession was being extracted through torture. _He was not liking it_.

"You think I'm angry at Lucas because he went to New York and didn't tell me? You think I'm mad because he's taking Haley's side and beating me up every five minutes? I'm not. Have I fought back all the times? No, I haven't. We both know that if I had, we'd both have ended up in the hospital. I let him punch my jaw repeatedly after I do and say stuff I didn't and never meant to say because I know he's right and if I was in his shoes I'd probably do the same. I called you to ask about Haley being invited to Keith's party because if you say she hasn't, I'll ask Keith why. I'll tell him to invite her and tell him I won't go. I won't take Karen, Lucas and Keith from her. I won't take away all the family she's got left in here away from her."

"BROOOOKE" She heard Lucas calling her.

"In a minute, Lucas." Her conversation with Nathan was finally getting to the part that interested her and she thought she'd tell Lucas she was talking to Theresa, or someone else, but she realized she'd be a hypocrite if she considered her next words.

"Yo! You what? Don't formulate more lies, Nathan. Your life's a big one already." Brooke called him on what he was saying. She had no wish to be feed a bunch of things that he did not mean.

"It is, isn't it? I try convincing myself I don't need Haley or Lucas when the truth is all I have is my mother, and would give anything to be able to count on my brother and on the love of my life."

"Maybe you SHOULD DO THAT, GENIUS. Take the advantage of having two wonderful people like those two in your life. Suck it up, Nathan. APOLOGIZE! They're more virtuous than you. They'll find it in their hearts to FORGIVE you. You could become a decent person instead of this uncontrollable robot with no feelings."

"You think it's a piece of cake, don't you? I'm sorry, Ms. Perfection."

"Go to Hell. Why am I talking to you again when all I have to do is press a button?"

"I take it back. Wait, please. It was my fucking defense mechanism. The same stupid one that comes to the surface whenever I'm near Haley or Luke. You know, I was being vengeful towards Lucas for those two things he's done until I realized he'd done nothing wrong, and that I had made him choose a side when he never wanted to do it. He kept his trip to New York a secret because he was waiting for the best time to bring it up."

"OH MY GOD, you still have a brain somewhere in there." Brooke mocked cynically.

"I have tried, Brooke." He sighed exhausted. "I've tried so hard to convince myself I had to hate Lucas, but when it comes down to it, he's right. He's tried protecting me and I gave him hell. Now he's doing the same with Haley. He's protecting his little sister. God knows Haley's more of a sibling to him than I am, and maybe she doesn't need to be protected, but she deserves to. I'm not criticizing him just so you know."

"Do you think this is a help-line service, Nathan? Because it's not! So far you've admitted you've been nothing but a spoiled brat to your brother, but you haven't presented the solution I'm interested in hearing. You seem to realize your shitty attitude to your wife, but I also don't see you trying to fix it. Like I said, I'm not the one you owe your apologies. The line of people's long enough for you to waste your time explaining yourself to me."

"And you don't think I know? I'll find it in me to apologize to Lucas eventually. I hope I will. I just..."

"Can't deal with your ego?" - Brooke suggested, interrupting him.

"I just don't think he'll be able to leave the past behind us and---"

"If you improve your attitude towards his best friend, he might." Brooke enlightened him harshly.

"Haley... The one I won't mess with. Seriously, I won't put Lucas in the middle anymore, Brooke. You've seen how well that turned out."

"Because you're an absolute idiot."

"I am." He agreed much to her amazement. "It's not fair to him or to Haley and we'll never have a healthy relationship because whenever I see him, I'll start thinking if he'll report it to Haley and vice versa and none of us will really move on."

"Because that's who he is, a gossiper, like you or Peyton." Brooke laughed bitterly again.

"Fine, Brooke. You want the real reason I don't want him in the middle?"

"Didn't you say you were not going to lie? The button I can press, Nathan. Remember that."

"I don't want Haley to ever have to look at her best friend and think of me. She'll forget me eventually and if Lucas and I become all buddy-buddy again she might move on but still be tormented by the thought of me. She doesn't need that and Lucas doesn't need to step on eggshells whenever they talk, thinking he might spill the beans about something I've done and that it could hurt her."

"That's just so noble..." Brooke blurted out ironically. "It's bullshit. Haley's bigger than that. She'd never deprive two brothers of having a friendship."

"She is; She's meant for greatness, Brooke. And with me? She might not reach that."

"Stop playing noble guy, Nathan. We both know you're not. We know you're not with Haley because of your damn pride. When you're old and lonely, maybe your pride will keep you warm at night."

"You won't believe what I'll tell you." He breathed deeply. "When she came back, I kept her away from me because I hated what she had done and because I couldn't look at her without picturing her making out with Keller."

"It was one kiss. And tell me something I don't know yet." Brooke snapped impatiently.

"Two kisses, but that's beside the point. The thing is, after getting past that, I fought with myself to let her in again and I... I can't give her hope if I don't mean to stick with her for good. She's accepted the divorce and its better this way."

"It is? It's better to let the love of your life go to the other side of the country for good?" Brooke reasoned with him.

"I won't get accepted to Stanford, Brooke. You know it."

"But she'll be accepted to Duke or any other school you might go to."

"And she'll give up on her dreams once again and follow me around? Because that's so fair, isn't it?"

"You REALLY don't deserve her, Nathan." Brooke declared. "You don't know the first thing about love." She lamented.

"Oh, but you do?"

"I know enough to be aware that being in love is about making some sacrifices; That being in love is about forgiveness, about finding new dreams together and about giving in at some point. So what if she gives up on Stanford? She'd be willing to do it."

"And in ten years from now she'd look at me and regret it."

"She wouldn't. Honestly, I'm hoping for a miracle now. I feel pity when it comes to you and I wish you'll stop looking at life in your parents perspectives, or you're doomed to unhappiness. Haley's hurting now and she's got a scar for the long haul, and a void in her heart that will be highly difficult to fulfill, but she'll get past it because she'll always find consolation in the fact that she tried all she could to make things go back to normal. What about you? Have you tried anything at all?"

"BROOOOOKE PENELOPE DAVIS?" Lucas called again.

"I got to go, Nathan, goodbye. And remember, her name's not Dan Scott. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Court**, thank you so much!

**Krizue**, once again thanks! I love your replies and I'm so happy you're liking this. In this chapter the dread dinner happens, and although it came out differently than planned, I hope you'll still have fun.

**Naley**, it's interesting to give her options for her to choose where to go without depending of Nathan's mood! About Brooke, wait and see. She's gonna be even better as the chapters keep on coming.

**naleyHON and JJC**, you're sisters????? I have an amazing sis too hehe.. Thanks for reading and replying, and don't hate Nate. He's just CONFUSED? Heheh.. and about Brooke being awesome, the same I said above.

**Mistydm**, I said it above, but Brooke gets SOOO MUCH BETTER!!!

**Obs:** This chap is longer than normal, but it was still divided. I hope you like it and leave me some words.

Chapter 7

Haley stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her auburn hair exquisitely dressed, and her face hauntingly forlorn.

Wearing a dazzling sea mist mesh V-neck dress with shoulder straps and an empire-waist inset with sequin and tiny bead embellishments, heels' perfectly matching her earrings and purse, Haley was a product of Brooke Davis' mind, and although she was dressed for success, _she still felt like wicked old crone in an awfully bad fairytale._

Reminiscing the last few days, she allowed her mind to travel back to the conversation she'd had with Brooke and Lucas the day she got her acceptance letter to Stanford.

_"Go see if I'm at the toilet, Luke." Haley told him firmly from her seat on the floor, her voice unwavering, her tone resolute._

_"I hate to gang up against you, Tutor Girl, but Luke's got a point. This is huge: This is a scholarship to Stanford. A free ride, with no expenses or worries with tuition, this is the kind of thing you don't think about it, but you just accept it and period; Its what you wished for your entire life and your wish was granted. Plus, why wouldn't you go?" Brooke pondered before asking._

_"I still have other options to look into. I can get other scholarships or..." Haley stalled._

_"You can, but it won't be the one you want as much as this one. I'm sorry, Haley, but unless Nathan grows into a man until the end of this semester and starts acting like one, I don't see a plausible reason for you not to take this." Brooke desperately interrupted._

_"I disagree. Why should she plan her life and then have to reconsider it IF and WHEN Nathan changes his mind? It doesn't work like that. He's been given a million chances and hasn't taken any of them. Time is up. Haley's world doesn't revolve around him anymore." Lucas spoke enraged._

_Haley wanted to bolt. This conversation was not insightful, but sickening. She did love her husband and could alter her plans for him, but right now, in her current state, she planned more for herself and didn't include him, just as he pleased. Contrary to what Brooke and Lucas were thinking, she didn't lack options and was not fickle. She just wanted to wait a month or two, but for other things to happen; things that had nothing to do with Nathan Scott._

_"Let me get this straight: My world doesn't revolve around Nathan anymore, but it revolves around what the two of you choose for me?" Haley shook her head in annoyance and frustration._

_"That's not what we're saying. We're saying Nathan could change his mind and your plans could become others, but as sad as it is, we don't see it happening. We've all tried to talk to him and get him to see the light in the end of the tunnel but he refuses to do it, and you're getting it all wrong." Brooke tried soothing her friend._

_"Am I really? Because I'd love it if you could elaborate. MY LIFE" Haley emphasized "revolves around what I think is right and around what I want, not what other people tell me to do, not even Nathan. By the way, why are we discussing him? I thought we had established he was no longer to be mentioned as part of my life. You both know he's made a point to talk to me only twice since the year first started, once being by accident, and he's divorcing me. We haven't even been in the same room for more than one class once a week. Why bring him up? He's not changing his mind and I'm not trying to persuade him anymore. This is SO NOT about him." Haley rested her face in her hands._

_"Keep telling yourself that." Lucas muttered._

_"Excuse me?" Haley's hands were trembling in rage as she raised her head and faced Lucas. "Watch that other knee, Lucas Eugene Scott."_

_"Part of you still wish for him to erase this last eight or nine months and to resume your regular lives."_

_Haley laughed perversely._

_"Sure I do. I'm a believer. I believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny that hell will freeze over... He's made up his freaking mind, I've tried to change it and couldn't. Can't we put an end to this subject for good?" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm finally recovering, damn it. Why do you have to open these wounds all the time? As much as I still love him and care about him, it's water under the bridge." Haley commented, causing Brooke to choke. She had just tried torturing Nathan to see if she'd get a reaction, but she never thought she'd hear Haley saying it seriously. Haley had cogitated that the ship had sailed once, but it was a moment of weakness, not a moment of truth. "This divorce is what he wants the most, it's the last thing I can give him and I will. I'm done; I'm tired of listening to the words "big mistake" or "too young" coming out his mouth. Don't you think I hear stuff all over school? I do. I'm no one's mistake or burden and I don't believe in miracles. God, just drop it. Marriages end everyday." Haley was so angry that she was easily masking her disappointment; the one that was being forgotten day by day._

_"Then why are you hesitating? It's STANFORD." Lucas pleaded._

_"Has it occurred to the two of you that maybe I got so screwed over the last time I walked away that I don't want to simply leave again?"_

_"Now you're not making any sense. You're the one who keep telling us you can't wait until classes are over so that you can get the hell out of here."_

_"I WANT to get the hell out of here, but maybe I want to see where you guys are going before making harsh decisions. It's not assertiveness, but I'm sure I might get more scholarships and I can go somewhere with any of you. Maybe not everything is about Nathan, but about my two best friends."_

_"I'm..."_

_"We..."_

_Brooke and Lucas were at a loss of words._

_"Yeah"_

_"But still, you can't base your choice on us. I'm all for the altruism, but..."_

_"I can assure you I'm not going to a place I don't want to go because of anyone, Brooke. I'm waiting, and if one of you happened to go somewhere I'd love to go too, I will join you. It's a win-win situation. We'll make new friends, build new lives, but we'll have a support system to do all that._

_"We had no idea." They said in unison._

_"Asking before making assumptions is always a good solution."_

_"We'll do that next time." Lucas informed her._

_"Speaking of next time..." Brooke quickly took the chance before it could fly out the window. Both she and Lucas grew into their serious forms._

_"By the look of your faces I can see this is not going to please me AGAIN." Haley observed._

_"Why haven't you told us you spoke with Peyton yesterday morning?_

_"Sorry, mom, I knew I had forgotten something. I talked to her about the song I'm donating for her Breast Cancer campaign, so what?"_

_"That's all you talked about?"_

_"Brooke Davis, if you already know the answer then why are you asking?"_

_"Is this taking us anywhere?" Lucas asked confused. He had no clue of what this new conversation was about._

_"Shut up, Luke." They ordered._

_"Didn't you say I should ask first before assuming things? Well, I'm asking. What have you guys talked about other then the song?"_

_"We've discussed some details about the opening concert and she's had some bureaucratic questions, but that's all."_

_"Are you sure? Haven't you discussed a certain party?"_

_"Keith's birthday? Yeah, we have. She's been invited and I haven't. I'll be honest and say I couldn't believe Keith was throwing a party, but when Peyton said Royal and Mae were coming to town and that Karen had found out and decided to throw a party, it made a little more sense. I just don't understand how Royal got Karen to invite Dan."_

_"But didn't it bother you not to be invited?"_

_"At first yeah! But after learning not only Royal and Mae will be there, but Dan too, I was glad. The only amazing thing about my marriage's failure is not having to refer to Dan as a relative anymore. You're saying I should bother? I won't. I love Keith, but I have no desire of spending a minute with Mr. Scott. He's a jackass with a capital J and I can safely say he's rubbing off on Nathan."_

_"I'm sorry to be the deliver of bad news, but you'll have to spend a few hours with both jackasses."_

_"No, I don't. I won't crash a party. Coming to think of it, if I hadn't crashed one last year, I'd still be bookworm Haley James and a lot of pain would have been avoided."_

_"What party have you crashed?" Lucas questioned, trying to remember it._

_"The one in which Brooke had to be a bch and compensate later on doing things related to the one I asked you not to talk about." Haley rambled._

_"Back to Keith's party, you won't be crashing. You're a VIP guest. You've made top of his list with Lucas. It's our fault you didn't get the notice. Keith knew you'd refuse to go and asked Lucas to convince you, and Lucas asked me."_

_"When was that?"_

_"You won't like it a bit."_

_"I haven't liked all of this a bit so far and that did not prevent us from having it, right?"_

_"It has to do with Lucas having his hair died."_

_A moment; Haley connected dots before standing up and pacing around the room._

_"Oh my God, That was your part of the deal, wasn't it? To get me to go! I can't believe you two disgusting ones had me imagining you in bed together. Ugh..."_

_"You're mad about where your imagination has taken you but not about us lying to you and you changing your hair too?"_

_"Will being mad at you two take me somewhere? Because I don't think it will. I'll still have to put up with your sorry $$es and I'll still feel guilty about not going to the party. Keith's just too special. He's the only one who didn't provide judgment last year when I decided to be what people called reckless. He's given $$ number two a job and helped us not to starve."_

_"Does that mean you're going?"_

_"I don't know. I think it's impolite for me not to go, but I'm not sure I have to stomach to do it. Maybe I should send him a gift and stop by his place the day before, hang out with him..."_

_"Give us one good reason for you not to go besides Dan." Brooke interrupted._

_"Mae, Royal, err… Nathan?_

_"Incoherence, Hales. You said he doesn't dictate your life any longer." Brooke called out to her._

_"That I did."_

_"So go to the party."_

_Haley sighed. She had won the first battle, but had definitely lost this one._

_"I'll think about it." Haley said, exiting the room._

_"And Hales…?" Brooke dragged her attention back to them._

_"Yeah"_

_"He won't go if you don't him to." Brooke warned her._

_"I think we all know I'm bigger than that." Haley shook her head, half-smiling and heading to the kitchen._

_Victory! Brooke turned back to Lucas, who was still on Haley's bed, and smiled. She'd had a little help, but she'd still won the battle without having to tell Haley about the big announcement. Brooke was exhilarating, but still wished she had won the one on the phone minutes earlier._

"You look amazing, Hales." Lucas, dressed in his new suit, joined her in the bathroom.

"Is it wrong for me to feel sketchy about this dinner?" Haley asked without tearing her eyes off of her image.

"We got your back. Brooke and I will be there all along and if anything happens we just leave. We don't look back, don't give explanations, we simply stand up and head to the door. Do you want me to tell Brooke to watch out for your pouts too?" Lucas tranquilized her.

"I hate having to go, but I hate even more that it's at Deb's house. That place haunts my dreams already. Imagine after tonight..." Haley laughed bitterly.

"Be optimistic, buddy." Lucas patted her on the shoulder.

"I don't get it how Brooke told me Nathan wouldn't go if the party is at his house."

"Oh, we're back to talking about him?" Brooke joked as she directed her herself towards the bathroom drawers.

"No, we're not. It's a one time only thing."

"Curious much, Tutor Girl?"

"Just spill it, Tigger." Haley was exhausted before the night had even started.

"He's called me the other day asking if you'd want him not to go."

"Unbelievable! He's really became a stranger, to think that I'd ask him to skip dinner with his entire family just to avoid him?"

"Maybe he was looking for an excuse not to go." Brooke contemplated. "I'm sorry to break this to you, guys, but with the Scott family history, I'd do the same." Brooke blurted out loud while fiddling with the drawers.

Lucas and Haley exchanged glances and smirked. They had to find a way of controlling Brooke's honesty for the night or they'd be in serious trouble.

"Are you almost ready, pretty girl?"

"WHAT? I don't look perfect?" Brooke panicked, dropping her search and staring at her reflection on the mirror. From the look on her face, Brooke would be asking who was the fairest of them in no time.

Haley decided to sit this one out and enjoy the view of Lucas trying to deal with the repercussions of his silly comment.

"Of course you do."

"Then why are you asking me if I'm almost done? Do you think I'm missing something? Oh, I have to..."

"You don't have to do a thing. You look amazing. Come on, Brooke... I was just asking because you were looking for something and I thought..."

"You're too easy, Broody." Brooke teased him, winking at Haley and laughing. "Of course I look the best. I got Haley to look bitching, but no one can top me."

Haley glared playfully.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"BROOKE?" They all turned their gazes to the door. It was Peyton's voice coming from the front door.

"IN THE BATHROOM" Brooke yelled back, causing Haley and Lucas to cover their annoyed ears.

"I'm looking for a necklace P. Sawyer wants to borrow. I don't know where I put it." Brooke kept looking, removing all the things that belonged inside each drawer and making a huge mess out of things.

Awkwardness; that was the only vibration that filled the bathroom the moment Peyton emerged. It was not the random one that took over the place whenever Haley and she were together. It was way more excruciating.

"I-I..." Peyton tried unsuccessfully as Haley just stared at her wannabe friend and at herself, mesmerized and pissed off at the same time.

Realizing their mouths were agape, Brooke and Lucas snapped it shut and had the most comical dumbfounded looks. Haley's and Peyton's dresses were the same color and although Peyton's was strapless, it had the same empire-waist inset with sequin and tiny bead embellishments as Haley's.

"I'm going to go change" Peyton finally managed to say before leaving as quickly as possible.

A minute passed and Haley and Lucas couldn't hold their laughter a moment longer.

"Now we also have to sue Suburban Filth's neighbor." Brooke mentioned, enraged that the store had made two almost identical dresses when they promised not to. "Next time you're both wearing Hoes over Bros. It'll save us from tragedy."

Gathered at the former Scott household that was now property of the soon to be Deborah Lee were the infamous owner, man of the hour Keith Scott, his soon to be wife Karen, Mr. jack$$ himself Dan Scott, the snarky old Whitey, the not so innocent Mae and a grouchy old Royal. Apparently Nathan was deliberately MIA and the other kids were yet to illuminate the room with their presences.

The ordinary wine and scotch were being consumed in large quantities at record pace, _oh dear Lord_. The hectic night was bound to end in tragedy and they all had full knowledge.

The scent of Karen's extraordinary food in the air was supposed to be stimulating, but not even that was doing the drill.

"Have you taught your kids anything related to punctuality, Danny?" Royal provoked the snake, which fought with himself not to respond.

"Royal, how many times have I asked you to behave?" Mae interjected, shooting her husband a wary glance.

"Go help Karen in the kitchen, Mae. God knows Deb doesn't have the best cooking skills."

"There's no need, Royal." Karen smiled, joining the room with Deb standing behind her. "Every thing's ready. We're just waiting for the kids."

Royal smiled back, leading Dan to confusion. He always understood his father thought of Lucas as an accident that should not have happened. Watching the gentle interaction between Karen and the old man caused him to be bewildered, or afraid.

"I'm getting more scotch." Dan declared. "God knows I'm going to need it." He mumbled.

Keith watched his brother and was laughing on the inside. If Dan thought his father talking to Karen was as inaccurate as a supernatural force, imagine when he found out they'd all be related but with Karen as his sister-in-law and not wife. _Oh, that tragedy that was about to come.._.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Deb turned on some old tunes. They didn't work magic, but it seemed like a promising start. Keith was amused talking to his father and good friend Whitey Durham. Dan was drinking solo, and Mae was pretending to listen to Deb and Karen's conversation as she watched her poor miserable baby drink himself to oblivion.

Thirty minutes later, Lucas, Brooke and Haley graced the older ones with their arrival, but there was still no sign of Nathan, or Peyton. The night was not getting any younger and the dinner was getting colder. Royal and Mae took Lucas' presence in and they were formally introduced. Mae hugged him and cried for the what seemed to be hours, while her husband limited himself to shake Luke's hand.

Then, when greeting the girls, the elder couple noticed one of them was Haley, despite her auburn hair that they weren't familiarized with. They had seen her once with the straight dark hair that Brooke was now wearing. They were casual and limited themselves to saying hello. They knew she was their grandson's wife, but they'd leave their comments for later, when the other one in the couple was also present.

Deciding it was better to eat the food while it was still warm Keith made a quick phone call to Nathan and left a message on his voice mail. After doing it, he asked everyone to join him on the table and helped Deb and Karen have dinner served.

The sitting arrangements had Royal at the head of the table, Dan sitting by his side across Keith, who had Karen on his left, followed by Lucas, Haley and Brooke. In front of Karen was Deb, followed by Whitey and two empty seats for Nathan to choose whether he'd sit in front of dragon Brooke, who could potentially hurt him, or in front of Haley's big brown quizzical eyes.

The conversation was flowing freely and Royal seemed to be finally recognizing Lucas as his other grandson. He was genuinely interested in the boy's life and his basketball skills. _The Scott genes... Basketball seemed to always be what would define them. _Brooke and Haley were bragging about how awesome Lucas' game was and Keith, Deb, Karen and Mae watched them tenderly, and Dan went on drinking.

By the time everyone had almost finished eating, Peyton and Nathan entered the room to be met by Deb's and Royal's disapproval.

"Like father like son." Royal let out a cold, blood-curdling laugh. "With all the respect, Deb, but have you gotten your wife pregnant and then moved to the blond girl, Nathan? If I remember correctly, Haley here had her hair the same shade as Karen's." Royal pointed out ironically.

"Good evening to you too, grandpa." Nathan stated, claiming his seat in front of Brooke's mad eyes.

"This family is a joke." Royal barked. "When Keith told me you had gotten married I almost had a seizure, but I came to terms with it. Unfortunately, I see you haven't."

"Don't go there, grandpa." Nathan warned him while the others didn't utter a single word. Most of them were expecting Royal to finally get Nathan to recover his senses while other were too drunk to notice anything that was going on, or too conformed to believe it would happen.

"Don't go there? Too late, Nathan! I've gone there already and you're not going to shush me. I'll say whatever I damn please and you're going to sit there and listen like a good boy would."

Nathan sighed. He knew he was defeated and he looked briefly at Haley's eyes, but she seemed to be miles away from there.

"Why are you giving her a pleading look, Nate? You think she's going to save you? 'Cause she's not! She's going to sit there and listen too. I don't know if she deserves it, but this entire family seems to deserve a lecture on marriage and the consequences of it. You see, Deb, I told you months ago you and Dan were setting a terrible example with your divorce. Now look at your son..."

"This is not about my divorce, Royal. And if you're going to talk about example, let me ask you how come you still have a solid marriage and your son didn't manage to be anything other than a worthless husband?" Deb madly interrupted.

Everyone's eyes squinted, but Nathan simply mouthed a "thank you" to his mother.

"I'm not trying to get your grandfather to ease the pressure on you, Nathan. I'm simply telling him we're not the ones to blame for your stupidity. Well, maybe your father is." She contemplated.

"You're all full of shit, Deb. All of you! Marriage is a sacred institution whether you want to believe it or not. I think Nathan was careless and naive to get married at this age, but if he did, he has to suck it up and fight for it. Getting a divorce is the easy way out and the excuse of a coward; it's for losers! I never thought my grandson would be one of them."

"Dad, let's just drop it." Keith begged.

"Drop it? I haven't even started with you, Keith. I'm glad I didn't postpone my trip to come to your supposed to be wedding last year. Talking about bad jokes, that was one of them. You barely knew the woman and went to the altar to be left there as a pathetic little puppy?"

_So much for Keith and Karen's happy announcement!_

"You don't know the whole story, Royal. I suggest you stop talking about it before you find things you'd rather not know." Karen told him sternly.

"What can I possibly find out that I don't want to know, Karen? You tell me. First my son gets a girl pregnant when he's on the verge of conquering his dreams, then he leaves her with my dumb advice and gets another girl pregnant, drops out of college, marries the wrong girl, spends the rest of his life being unhappy without giving his marriage a chance, drives one of my grandsons to the edge, who dumbly gets married at sixteen and leaves his wife before a year of marriage, not to mention my other son who almost married a whore..."

"That your younger son had hired." Deb completed Royal's rant, almost causing him and Mae fatal heart attacks.

"WHAT? You know, I should've listened to Karen. She's the only sane person in this room. I don't want to know." Royal turned to Lucas. "And you better recognize what you have. This lady sitting next to you is a wonderful girl who's charming, smart and deserves the best. Don't promise her the world if you're planning on acting like your brother or father. I hope not to find you with a blond one the next time I come here."

Unavoidably, everyone directed their gazes at Peyton, Brooke and Lucas, and if it wasn't for the pinnacle of tension, they all would've laughed of Royal's mean but truthful comment.

"You don't give a girl your name and take it back. You stick with her thought thick and thin." Royal said, looking at Nathan.

"You think you yelling at me will make me change my mind?" Nathan spoke bluntly. He was over the edge and Haley could tell he was going to say a bunch of things without thinking. She feared it'd affect her, but she remained quiet. "I MADE A MISTAKE, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that..."

_So much for not listening to those words anymore, Haley thought. Brooke, on the other hand, started rethinking the whole not kicking Nathan's balls from under the table. She gave Haley a hand squeeze as Lucas clenched his fists and gritted his teeth_.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." Karen screamed, pointing to Keith and preventing Nathan from saying more. She was observing her son and Haley, and was well aware it wouldn't end up well.

Silence; The announcement came with Deb looking at them dumbfounded. Haley, Peyton, Whitey, Mae, Nathan and Royal repeated Deb's action, but Dan couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Congratulations." Some of them said, except for Royal, who was skeptical, and Nathan, who was staring non stop at Haley, who, by the way, was ignoring him and celebrating with the rest of the crowd.

Minutes later, after hugs had been distributed, Whitey turned to Lucas.

"I think we should call it a night. Lucas, do you and your lovely date mind giving me a ride?"

"Of course not, Coach."

"Mrs. Scott?" Whitey asked, having Mae and Deb turning to him much to his twisted pleasure.

"Mrs. Scott?" Whitey insisted, dragging all the other's attention, but the one person he was trying to talk to.

"Haley?" She finally looked up, getting out of her trance and meeting Whitey's eyes.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Better late than ever! I've been summoning you for ages, but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry, I--"

"Giving up the Scott name already?" Royal asked in his devil voice.

Haley didn't find it in herself to answer. She watched Brooke grabbing her by the hand and stood up follwing her friend. She was being given a chance to get out of the dinner from hell and this time wouldn't think twice.

The front door was still opened from Dan's exit and as they crossed, Haley remembered something and quickly walked back in.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?" Peyton raised her head to meet Haley's eyes.

"I guess you have your answer." And with that, she disappeared into the night again, leaving Nathan in his chair, trying to understand her last comment.

After taking Whitey home and calling Keith and Karen to make sure they had made through the end of the dinner alive, Lucas, Brooke and Haley decided it'd be best not to go straight home. Dinner had gone terribly as they thought it would, and they needed some relaxation and fresh air to help them digest their food. Never in their life had Karen's food made them feel so sluggish, and they were praying for the feeling to exit their bodies.

After reaching consensus, they were there, lying in the towels Brooke kept in her trunk, in the cool sand of Tree Hill's beach, listening to the waves and forgetting all about the craziness of that freaky night.

"Can I evoke the forbidden subject for just a minute?" Brooke asked.

"Go for it, Tigger. We know that if we don't let you, you might not make it to tomorrow." Haley joked, causing Brooke to slap her arm playfully.

"If Whitey hadn't asked us to take him home, I'd have made sure to kill any chance of Nathan procreating."

"That would not have been a bad thing, Brooke. Not in mine or Royal's eyes." Lucas laughed.

"Royal... he seemed more reasonable that I thought possible." Brooke informed her friends.

"Tonight was enlightening, tragic, but funny nonetheless. It was great to see some people squirming. And I never knew I had a comedian for a grandfather."

"Talking about squirming, have you seen Dan running away after Karen told everyone she's marrying Keith?"

"That was priceless, but how come I didn't know about that? Am I not reliable? Were you afraid I was going to blab before the time came?" Haley questioned.

"She knows us, pretty girl."

"Ah, it's okay. The surprise was great and came in handy."

"That's why I love this girl, Luke. She can't stay mad at me for more than ten seconds."

SMACK! Brooke gave Haley the wettest kiss on the cheek and both girls giggled as Lucas' cell phone vibrated on his pocket.

Pulling it out, Lucas saw Nathan's name on the screen and showed it to the girls. Brooke pretended to be puking as Haley laughed at her antics. That was a new one, Lucas thought, but he still answered. A chance to yell at Nathan for his once again asinine behavior couldn't be taken for granted, even if he'd get a new one by the following day's practice.

"Speak." Lucas demanded rudely.

_"I--I…"_

"You—you…?" Lucas mocked his brothers' state in Brooke's insulting ways.

_"I need help."_

"Don't we all?" Lucas reproached in his contemptuous manner.

_"I'm being serious, Lucas."_

"So am I."

_"The help's not for me, but for Dan."_

"Let me help him the way the both of you helped me over the last eighteen years." Lucas declared, hanging up at his brother.

"I can't believe you did that." Brooke smiled. "You're learning something from me. I'm so proud, my love." Brooke jumped him, placing kisses all over his face.

"I'm calling him back, Brooke. Just let him feel the distress for two minutes."

"Why would you call him?"

"Because he's better than Nathan." Haley re-joined the conversation.

"Call him already. Let's find out what he wants so that we can say no." Brooke suggested.

"It's not about what he wants. He said it's something for Dan."

"I take it back, don't call him." Brooke said.

"Yeah, no need to be better than him then."

The girls laughed, but Lucas still called. It wasn't in his nature to be spiteful and maybe he'd teach Nathan a lesson he could most certainly use about being the better person.

"I changed my mind. I'm considering helping you or Dan."

_"Then meet me at that ugly $$ bar ten miles from town. And bring any help you can."_

Thirty minutes later, Lucas, Brooke, Haley were standing outside the dreadful bar, spotting Nathan's car parked, and Peyton meeting them upfront.

"You could have maximized the emergency squad, Luke." Peyton commented as she walked to meet them.

"Why is that, P. Sawyer?"

"Well, Brooke, do you remember how we ended the night of Haley's bridal shower?" They talked as they walked back to the place where they were supposed to meet Nathan.

"Rubbing toilets?"

"Think of replaying that, but without toilets. Think about…hmm… sweeping, cleaning and rebuilding."

"What happened, Peyton?" Haley meddled, sick of watching the enigma unfold.

"Go inside and see for yourselves. Let me tell you it's not pretty. Dan's quite destroyed the place." Peyton said as she wandered back inside.

As they entered, they saw broken chairs, glasses, bottles and another load of broken things on the floor. Hypnotized by the view they failed to notice Nathan standing next to them with some brooms in his hands.

"If you want to leave, we understand. We'll call a cleaning service and pay them double to work for the night, or we'll call the guys from the team." Nathan spoke.

"Has Dan done this by himself?" Haley asked.

"From what they told me, he got into a fight and one thing lead to the other and..."

"Where is he now?" Lucas questioned without looking back at his brother.

"Getting glucose at the hospital. Mom's taken him there and the owner told us to clean this shit or she'd call the cops."

"Let's just clean and go home." Haley said, grabbing a broom.

"Thanks." Nathan told her sincerely.

"I'm doing this for Lucas and only him." Haley told Nathan with gritted teeth. "If he was only your father, I wouldn't have bothered coming in, and you'll be fooling yourself to think otherwise."


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** Don't hate me for this chapter! That's all I'm saying and already spoiling..

No, I don't have the patience to wait. I'm posting another chapter that was ready. In fact, I have written the 9th yesterday and I already have the 10th in my mind, but I have a gradute course, a job and I'm probably writing this week AND should leave this one to post later, but patience is the virtue I don't have! Lol...

**Court**, my dear not mute reader, I finally did what I should have done a long time ago! You've probably noticed. Anyway, thanks again for everything, including your opinion on the confession and your decisive answer regarding the conversation. Without you, I'd probably have removed somethings because I think most readers will, against my wish, HATE ME after this chapter!

**mistydm, **please tell me if Brooke didn't get better after you read the chapter??? Thanks for reading and leaving me feedback!

**JJC**, there is cleaning!!! Yayyyy... lol...

**Naley**, once again thanks! I love your feedback, a LOT. I can't say much about the word mistake yet, but you'll see it being frequently said by a certain person the next 2 or 3 chapters and you'll get sick of it.. hehe.. The fact that they were late for dinner, I won't spoil the chapter, but the mystery's going to unfold and be solved as we speak! And Whitey, who doesn't love him??? He rocksss!!!

**naleytonforever323**, the question's answered now! (and here I go spoiling it again...)  Thanks for the review!!

**HJS-NS-23**, if you love brave Haley, you'll love this more (or I hope you do!)

**TutorGal23**, he does, doesn't he? But all in time, girly. Thanks for reading!!

**Krizue,** like I told Naley, the questions ARE answered soon enough. I'm not killing anyone with the anticipation lol... Thanks for all of your feedback and enjoy this!

**Chapter 8**

Cleaning does not remove stubborn stains! Unfortunately, the chatty group those teenagers had once been was filled with those. They could mop or sweep for hours, but if no one took the dominating position to lead them to a peaceful environment, it would NEVER happen. There was no such thing as a miracle.

After Haley had articulated her destructive words, the little crowd decided to focus on the task they were there to perform. They needed to put that place back in motion. It was physically exhausting, distressful and required silence, or there would be blood spread all over the place in a matter of an hour, or less.

They were still amazing fighters, but from that comment on, they all had restrained themselves and kept their weapons merely for self-defense, _if needed_. The muteness was a constant reminder of how out of place things were for them, and yet it was deafening.

"Thank you" and "excuse me" were the only words being often used. Any other sound was produced by the brooms or hammers, or by the bar owner who had shown up twice to check if her remaining booze was still intact and not being consumed by the under-aged inexperienced cleaning patrol.

Around 2 am, after hours of stillness and undergoing the process of recovering the disaster generated by hurricane Dan Scott, Peyton turned the radio on to try to take hers and Brooke's minds off the fact that they were sweating their asses off and doing physical labor, which they detested with all of their forces.

Changing stations she found some music she and Brooke had danced with guys in the remote past, when they had first started going to teenagers parties by the time they were twelve.

Still on her heels not to get her feet cut, holding a broom and a dustpan, she began to sway with her eyes closed.

"Come on, Brooke you HAVE to join me on the dance floor." She joyfully made an offer, and although Brooke laughed at the silliness and horrible attempt to have fun, she still followed Peyton's lead and started to move with her broom as her dance partner.

Leaning the chair he was fixing against the wall and resting his screwdriver on his lap, Nathan was an amused spectator of those girls; he watched them and remembered the million times he'd danced that song at those same parties; Sometimes with one of the two, sometimes with random girls he could barely recognize these days.

As the song went on, Lucas and Haley continued to neglect the current action, maintaining themselves concentrated on what they were doing, but still dreaming about going home to their soft and clean beds. As soon as they finished, they'd be able to make their momentary humble dream come true.

When the song came to an end, Brooke and Peyton ceased moving, but still in the middle of their so called dance floor, they made eye contact, nodded at one another and walked towards the stocked liquor shelves, choosing one of the tequila bottles, grabbing some of the glasses that hadn't been broken and placing it all on the counter.

In the process, they were met by Nathan's angrily piercing stare. Disapproving their idea, he dropped watching them and went back to interact with his o_h, so interesting chair_.

"Tutor Girl, Broody time for a break!" Brooke commanded as only a mother could do or bossy Ms. Davis herself.

"No breaks are allowed, Brooke." Haley retorted. "Let's get this over with and leave this hell hole. This night's been so long I cling to your promise there will be a dawn."

"Very funny, Tutor Girl." Brooke crinkled her nose at Haley's pessimism.

"No, really! This night's been absurd enough and I have no wish of spending extra minutes that I don't have to in here. I'm not sure if you've noticed, **but the air is just lacking! **I can't really tell why, but I think it's someone's massive ego using most of it. I feel like..." Haley put her hand to her neck as she pretended to be having difficulty the breath "I think--I--I'm going to suffocate any moment." She continued, nastily referring to Nathan, who was obviously upset with her new offensive comment, and still disappointed at her previous one.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, buddy." Lucas agreed, hammering the broken chair in front of him.

"I'm not politely asking you two to take a break." Brooke complained, tapping her feet to the floor.

"Piss off, Brookie!" Haley ordered, anger welling up inside her.

"Tutor Girl please stop, you're frustrating me!" Brooke sniveled. "I have invited you and my cute Broody for my break instead of the dumba$$ over there. You should be happy and say "yes, Tigger, let's PARTY!" Brooke whined, but also made room to make a reference to the excluded one among the group.

"But you better invite him, honey. You DON'T want him to approach you and RIP YOUR HEART OUT SCREAMING YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE by not including him." Haley sarcastically alerted her friend. She was aware Nathan could be an $$ whenever he was provoked, but the scene at his mother's house wouldn't stop flashing before her eyes and her rage was now out of control.

Lucas laughed hard, tossing his head back. Did his old buddy Haley decide to make another appearance? The last one had taken months to happen, but it had surely happened at her house the day the acceptance letter had arrived.

_Was little miss potty-mouth, go to the end of the world to win a battle really back? God, Brooke and Lucas prayed for a positive answer._

"Maybe I don't want him to be a guest of my party, Tutor Girl."

"Party...? Wasn't it just a break?"

"BREAK TO PARTY, Hales. You're so dull sometimes that it makes me wonder how you got..." Brooke blabbed.

"I'll participate of your party, Brooke." Lucas interrupted, anticipating Brooke's possible comment about Haley's confidence regarding Stanford.

"I'm glad." Brooke winked at him before bending down and removing her heels in order to make it easier for her to climb the counter.

"What are you doing?" Peyton watched curiously as Brooke easily positioned herself up there. "This is not the Coyote Ugly bar, Brooke."

"Of course it's not. DUH... There's only one SOB in here and that bar was always full of thoroughly stupid man. Mr. Big Clown covers the basics, but there are still some guys missing." A mild chuckle graced Brooke's lips. "Who knew his dumbness would turn out not to be enough?"

Peyton looked down shaking her head, ashamed of her friend's little speech; Meanwhile, Lucas rooted for Brooke, and for Haley to keep following her example and saying stingy little things to the ones who disturbed her, or in other words, to Nathan.

"So if this is not Coyote Ugly, why are you up there, pretty girl? Are you dancing for me?" Lucas raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe later" She answered seductively. "Right now I'm doing this because I'm going to jump on Haley from up here if she doesn't stop sweeping and give me a minute of her disputed attention. Which one's more attractive, P. Sawyer? The broom, the floor, or Brooke Penelope Davis: Haley's best girlfriend in the world?"

Some of Brooke's words had not yet gotten Haley's attention, but Nathan's. He was staring at Brooke and hoping she was only joking about jumping. They didn't need another person to be taken to the emergency-room that night, and he most certainly didn't need Haley to ever be taken to the hospital.

Unable to suppress her wrath, Haley turned to Brooke's direction with the maddest expression. Dropping her broom to the floor she gave Brooke a priceless challenging look.

"I dare you to jump." Haley defied.

"No, you don't." Brooke replied without being intimidated. "Stop it before you regret it, Haley." Brooke told her strictly.

"She's heavy, Hales." Lucas admonished.

"Thanks, Broody." Brooke mentioned as she used her right feet to kick Lucas in the head.

"Ouch..." He complained, immediately rubbing his hand on the particular place she had kicked.

"Brooke, if I join your abnormal party of four, will you go back to cleaning?"

"I promise." Brooke nodded, grinning as a five year-old does when getting a favorite candy.

"Fine." Haley surrendered, ignoring the grin. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're drinking a shot or two of tequila, that's all." Brooke solemnly informed her.

"LIKE HELL I WILL. The whole drinking is what got us here tonight." Haley barked.

"But we're going to drink to our happiness and success, Tutor Girl." Brooke corrected her in a patient manner. "We're not drinking a huge amount of liquor because once upon a time we had hearts of stones and gave away the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Haley smirked, but couldn't hold the urge to laugh. Brooke's pinches seemed to be hurting Nathan; He had flaming cheeks and dilated eyes.

"Do you have a problem with me, Brooke?" He sneered.

"If the hat fits you properly, it's your problem and not mine, SWEETHEART." Brooke's reply had the perfect dosage of irony. "It's a free country and I can say whatever I feel like it."

"Let's just drink our shots and go back to work, Brooke." Peyton intervened on Nathan's behalf.

"Took you long enough to jump in his defense. I was wondering when the knight shinning armor would show up, P. Sawyer."

"Don't go there, Brooke."

"Making use of Royal's previous words, I'll go where I damn well please, Peyton. Speaking of which, what the hell took the two Princesses an hour to get to the party? If you could enlighten us we'd be amazingly satisfied."

"Isn't it obvious? I had to change."

"I didn't know you were going to sew a new dress, Peyton. If you had told me, I'd find something else for Haley to wear". Brooke blurted out. "Or did you go to the mall to buy this one?" She ranted. "A little tacky, don't you think?"

"Thanks, Brooke." An offended Peyton replied.

"She's got a point, Peyton. What took you so long? I hate asking, but were the two of you having an indiscretion?" Lucas added, glaring at Nathan and staring at Haley's blank expression.

"Un-fucking believable!" Peyton shouted "I should make you two eat your words. You want to know where we were... I can't tell you that, but I can assure you I was home, waiting for the MIA guy and talking to my dad. Enough with your god damn accusations!" Peyton's angriest version refuted.

All gazes directed to Nathan; He was cursing Peyton with silent words and they wanted to know his reasons for doing it.

"Where the hell were you? Finding you know who to do you know what?" Brooke questioned.

"You know what to do...? What does that mean, Brooke?"

"It's about a little chat we had the other day on the school hallways, Luke. He knows what I'm talking about, let's hear his answer. And so help me God if he gives the improper one."

_"It'll be the funniest to watch her getting everything she ever wanted and you screwing random bitches to try and fill her void in your heart. God... I can't stand being in the same room with you"._

"I would never do that, Brooke." Nathan defended himself as he reminisced Brooke's words.

"Because you're a saint, aren't you?" She mocked.

"It's enough, Brooke." Peyton pleaded, intervening once again.

"Shut up, Peyton. If he's done it, I want him to say it. I'll help Haley destroy him so that he'll feel familiar with what he's repeatedly done to her."

Haley cleared her throat, wishing Brooke would look at her and drop it, but instead she ignored.

"What the hell are you talking about, Brooke?" Lucas begged her for an answer.

"I'm not talking about specifics, Lucas. I'm just trying to find out who's this piece of shit been with lately. Word on the street is that he's been hanging out at some weird places at strange hours. Who knows? Maybe he's screwing some slut as he tries to fill Haley's void. Like he'd ever be able to do it."

"Drop it, Brooke. It's not worth it. Whatever he's doing, I don't want to know." Haley warned as a single tear escaped her left eye and she raised the hand in which she still wore her wedding ring to clean it up.

"I'm doing you a favor, Haley. I'm putting an end to your misery. I'm making you realize you're too good for this creep once and for all. You're special, smart, beautiful, funny and you don't deserve anything the egocentric selfish one put you through."

"I SAID I'D NEVER DO IT, BROOKE." Nathan yelled, felling the distinct need to let Haley know the truth and for her not to doubt it.

"He could do whoever he wants whenever he wants, Brooke. It's none of my business."

"It is your business until you sign the divorce papers. He still has to respect you." Peyton pondered staring at an almost broken Nathan.

"Potato, potato, Peyton. He's no longer my husband in his eyes, and he doesn't seem to be emotionally connected to me anymore which means he's free. He can go back to being the careless egoistical jerk he was before he met me. Coming to think of it, he's almost back to being that guy. God, I hated that guy." Haley cried out.

If her earlier words or the ones she had spoken at the docks had been punches to his stomach and if he was almost broken, the ones she had just pronounced felt like a lobotomy, or worst. The verdict was not final, but his brain was being fried and he'd never feel the same.

"He's already there, Hales."

"Can we stop offending each other?" Peyton implored.

"As soon as the bastard tells us where he was hiding during the infamous dinner."

"It doesn't concern you and it has nothing to do with your far-fetched stories, Brooke. You just came up with those to make yourself feel better about hating me." Nathan responded to Brooke's rude comment.

"Brooke: One thousand. Nathan: Zero. You're defeated, jacka$$. I do hate you as I told you numerous times, I don't feel an ounce of guilt about it and it does concern me if you'll call me at my house to harass me and bug the hell out of me." Brooke provoked.

"I WAS TALKING TO A DUKE RECRUITER, BROOKE. Are you happy now? I'm trying to put my life back together AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING IT. I'm trying to regain the control I lost to make some of my dreams come true before I become Dan. Do you think I want to be like him? Do you honestly believe I want to trash bars in the middle of the night because I'm nothing but miserable? I won't be the shell of a person he is. I'm fixing my life and I'm doing it now."

Brooke had once again won a battle, but not entirely this time.

When hanging out with Theresa and Bevin the previous week, she had spotted Nathan talking to a handsome guy she had never seen in town; the kind she couldn't ignore.

A few days later, her friends had told her they'd seen them again, and after some digging, Brooke had managed to find out his identity. She knew he was from Duke and knew that Nathan going there was almost a done deal, but driving him over the edge had two different purposes:

1 - Having him pay for having the guts of saying his marriage had been a mistake in front of his entire family.

Although Brooke hadn't planned Haley's bitter words, she was surprised at her friend's reaction and she was glad Nathan had endured more pain than she had bargained for.

2 - Making sure Haley was really postponing her decision to go to Stanford because she was waiting for one of her best friends to decide where to go.

Brooke wanted Haley to learn that her sweet husband was making his own choice disregarding hers.

"Now I really need that shot of tequila." Haley declared dumbfounded, opening the bottle and pouring herself some liquid.

"Make it two, Hales." Lucas agreed with his friend, gulping down all the content of his glass at once.

At five thirty am, after a bottle of tequila shared between Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Peyton, the bar was finally impeccable. It looked like Dan had never step foot in there and the owner would be satisfied after receiving a check for the broken glasses and bottles. Thanks to his sons and former or current lovers, there would be no newspaper scandal related to Tree Hill's Mayor.

Gathering the brooms, dustpans and garbage cans, the four dauntless ones watched as Nathan closed the place and became absent, leaving to hide the keys where the owner had told him to do so.

"My ribs hurt big time" Brooke cried out, stretching herself. "I think I'll skip cheer practice for the next couple of days."

"If the captain's skipping, I'm also entitled." Peyton joked.

"I wish I could skip basketball practice. Unfortunately, the one giving orders is not as charming and generous as you are, pretty girl." Lucas sweet talked her.

"Way too early for the cheap pickup lines, Luke."

"Word" Peyton assented. Somehow between drinking and cleaning Haley had started to ever so slowly let her in, but she was not going to push it.

Meeting them out front, Nathan studied the tired faces of the ones who had helped him without having the obligation to do it.

"I know you came here for Lucas, but I still owe you a thank you, despite whatever happened in there or before."

"Whatever! I shouldn't say it, but I will: Admitting your problem is the first step to recovery." Brooke told him with a smirk. "Even if you're willing to take only the first step! I'd do it differently, but that's just me."

"Doesn't that apply to addictions, Brooke?"

"I think it's a general rule to all problems, Peyton."

"Can we move along? I want to go home." Haley whined as she ignored Nathan's presence.

"But I'm not driving you, Tutor Girl." Brooke laughed at her.

"I could..." Nathan contemplated.

Haley was not even responding, but Brooke still interrupted.

"I'm not driving her home because she's not going home, intruder. I'm in charge of taking her to OUR house and I will, but not yet."

"I was just trying to help." Nathan walked backwards.

"You've helped her enough." Brooke declared.

"Fine, I take my offer back, bitch Brooke."

"Watch it." She warned him with her finger raised.

"Well, I'm going to go then. I have to stop by the beach house and check on the old man."

"So you're not going home either?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet."

"In that case, just to make it clear, you're a worthless bastard and will always be one in my eyes, but today of all days you could use the benefit of hanging out with us as a prize for your stellar confession. Don't get used to it though. I don't want you as part of our crowd and I'm sure they also don't." Brooke laughed, with the normal witty Haley that was back in motion and Lucas joining her.

"I feel honored." Nathan snapped.

"Well you should." She advised him.

"But I think I'll leave it to the next time."

"There won't be one. It's a one time offer that you take it or leave it."

"What do you have in mind, Brooke?" Peyton asked her mastermind friend.

"Broody, Tutor Girl and I were having a blast at the same beach Mr. Congeniality is going to before his lovely phone call. I was thinking we could go back there and relax, enjoy the sunrise hearing those wonderful and soothing waves while drinking the other bottle of tequila I accidentally stole and which is now in my car. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Lucas and Haley said in unison.

"Yeah, count me in too. It's not everyday that I get to watch these two getting wasted." Peyton informed them.

"What about you, Mr. I'm too good to hang out with the ones I once thought of as my best friends?"

"If it'll put an end to the ugly nicknames I'll go. I'll take it." He answered much to Haley's hidden dismay. She was too busy pretending he didn't exist to demonstrate anything.

"You got yourself a deal, Nathan." Brooke offered him her hand and he shook it, hoping she really meant she'd stop.

Maybe she had meant it, but she wasn't sure yet. The truth was Brooke was now considering a third purpose.

She was still angry about Nathan's attitudes towards his brother and regarding the fact that he loved his wife, but wanted to set her free, and to build a life for himself without her in it. But since she had already made Nathan pay, she was all of the sudden cogitating the chances of showing him how much easier it would be not to become Dan with Haley in his life.

Even if he was willing to take only the first step to his recovery, she'd do it differently and because of that, she'd guide him to take the road she would; The one more traveled by ones who wanted their happiness.

It was the second time she was sitting on the beach sand in less than twelve hours, but watching the waves break on the rocks was a special treat for Haley since she had came back to town.

After the disgraceful night of her return and Nathan's departure to basketball camp, Deb had given her the key to the storage room where the estranged husband had placed her belongings.

When unpacking she did not find her valuable wedding wall and asked her mother-in-law if she had any idea where it could be. The answer, as expected by Deb, caused her nothing but more sorrow.

Learning Nathan had burned it where they had gotten married was as terrible as having him reject her in the compromising position she had put herself into the night of her arrival. Therefore, Haley had banned Tree Hill's beach from her itineraries until this day, when she decided she would no longer deprive herself from the things she loved the most because of the memories of someone who hadn't the decency to show her some respect in front of his own family despite his bad temper.

With Peyton sleeping next to her, Nathan checking on his father and Brooke and Lucas taking a "make out" walk, Haley was taking advantage of her solitude, watching the wonderful sunrise, surrounded by a magnificent orange colored sky. She had lost track of time and thought she wouldn't bother spending the entire day without moving.

It was the perfect way to begin a new day, if not a new life. That was the thought taking over her mind until someone approached her slowly and disturbed her piece of heaven. People she wasn't fond of and their inappropriate actions whenever she was experiencing her most peaceful moments.

She didn't have to turn to the one sitting next to her to know who it was. Lucas and Brooke she could recognize from a long distance by the sound of their steps; Peyton she recognized by the voice; Nathan she just recognized anyways. She could sense him by the scent that was still there, by his steps, voice, anger... It didn't matter. Despite Peyton's unconscious presence, they were alone again.

If the third encounter was fatal, as Brooke had told Haley when talking about her dates, one of them would end the morning in a grave. A wicked and malicious Haley allowed her mind to play tricks on her, but decided it was better to believe Brooke was wrong.

"You know the last two times I came to the beach?" Nathan softly interrogated.

"No, but I assume one of them was to burn the wedding wall." She retorted sharply.

"You knew about that?" He asked, shock in his voice.

"Your mother told me when I went to unpack my stuff after you left town for the summer."

"I see..."

"No you don't. You don't see a thing of what you should see. You just choose to close your eyes to things that bother you and let time pass you by. Or at least that was what you were doing." She made an effort to emphasize the word were.

"You got me lost." He admitted confused.

"The new Nathan who's all about revamping his life does not seem to be letting the time pass him by. He's going after some of his dreams, isn't he?" She explained briefly and emotionless.

"He's following someone's advice; someone who's told him to go to Duke to conquer his dreams without looking back." He told her thoughtfully.

"Smart person, but who's forgotten to say something else."

"Like what?"

"Like something that should have been said at that moment and probably was, but that's not worth a thing now."

"Are you sure?" He pushed her.

"I don't know. Ask that person, if you can find her."

"I..."

"That Haley's gone. This phrase seems familiar, but that mournful Haley who didn't see a thing other than a husband who's spit on her face repeatedly is long gone and will never return."

"A husband who's spit on her face?" He doubted his ears.

"Are you a broken record? Oh, yeah! You are." She replied sarcastically. "The word mistake was the one playing when the thing broke down."

"Haley..."

"Save it, Nathan. I'm done. I told you I was, but I still needed MORE closure and I don't know why, but last night was it for me. I never thought you'd be capable of looking straight at my face and humiliating me in front of Dan of all people. Public humiliation at school had been difficult, but nothing compares to what you've done yesterday."

"Haley..." He tried one more time.

"You made another mistake?" And she interrupted him yet again.

"Will you let me speak?"

"Not really. I have no desire of hearing your voice." She snapped.

"For now or for good?"

"Would it make a difference? Every time we talk can be the last time, and right now I'm so mad at you that I'm wishing for this one to be it."

"You can't be serious." He added, believing she was mocking him out of spite.

"I'm not making any MISTAKES, Nathan. I'm telling you the truth. I suppose I learned it from you. Speak the truth no matter who you're destroying in the process."

"Haley, please stop." He pleaded with her.

"Stop fighting? I can't stop fighting for me, Nathan. Brooke and Lucas are doing an awesome job, but I'm the one with the mandatory task since you decided to jump the boat."

"You're being unreasonable." He altered the tone of his voice.

"I learned from the best. And don't you dare yelling at me." She threatened him.

They sighed and stayed silent for a couple of minutes, trying to get a grip on their tired nerves.

"Can I ask you two questions before you're done speaking to me?" He asked, but he was more than afraid of her response.

"Like I told you the other day, I can't promise you answers." She told him in a calmer voice.

"How come? If you don't mind hurting me you can say whatever you want."

"I don't have all the answers, Nathan. That's what I was thinking about. Your welfare never crossed my mind."

_"You've changed." _He murmured.

_"I guess I have you to thank for that._" Haley blurted out hurtfully.

"Now ask your questions and leave me alone."

"You're kicking me away?"

"Just returning the gesture. Now ask those damn questions before you lose the opportunity. I'm thinking about bolting. This conversation is nothing but a bunch of nonsense."

"During dinner, when you were leaving, you came back and told Peyton she had her answer. I tried not to think about it, but I just couldn't. It's been haunting me because I know it has something to do with us and..."

"Us? There's no us." She cut him off. "There's Nathan Scott, future basketball legend of Duke University and potential NBA player, and there's Haley James, former singer and college student who's not yet found out her undergraduate course at somewhere far away from Duke."

"Haley James. So you're back to using the stage name?"

""You don't give a girl your last name and then take it back." Those were your grandfather's words. Are you following his orders? You're telling me to keep the name for him to be pleased? Because to make him happy would require us to stay married, in case you haven't fully understood."

"You did not answer my question. I want Haley James' answer, not Royal's."

"I answered lots of question so far in case you haven't noticed, but to this one my answer is pretty simple: I divorce you, I divorce your name. I have too many reminders already. The things I told you about at the docks, my tattoo, my wedding ring..."

"That you haven't taken off of your finger yet."

"I broke my vows of respecting you when I took it off and let people believe I was with Chris Keller. I won't do it again until the divorce is final. I made a promise there and I failed to keep it, but I'm fixing that."

Nathan looked down at his bare finger, regretting the day he had removed his from where it belonged. _Maybe if he'd kept his faith that day, they would still be a unit._

"But to answer your question, Peyton asked me if I wanted my name in her album imprinted as Haley James or Haley James Scott. I told her about keeping your name while we're still legally married, but I said it'd be better to ask you what you wanted. Now I don't think it's necessary. You've answered the question last night without her having to ask. THE WORDS "I MADE A MISTAKE" made the whole thing pretty clear for me and for her. The question became pointless."

"Haley..."

"PISS OFF, NATHAN." Haley yelled at him before standing up and heading for a walk, preventing him for asking his second important question and thinking the third time was really fatal, _for her and for Nathan_.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is a much longer chapter, but didn't take too much time to write it. It took quite some time to get it to be the way I wanted. Comic, tragic, but full of hope. (Or not.. you tell me, PLEASE!!!)

**OBS: **Since this story is AU, I used a certain plot twist with other characters as you'll realize. I hope it won't suck for you guys. Actually, it sucked for me to have my favorite couple going through such a lame storyline.

**OBS 2**: There's a party (yeah, another one..) and I'm not sure you've ever seen a party with people dressed as the characters are going to be and for those reasons. Anyway, if you've watched The O.C, you've probably seen them throwing parties to raise funds all the time. We do it here too like 4 or 5 times a year because we run an organization for 120 kids with no resources; But back to the subject, the bash I've created in this chapter is the same one my sister and I organized last year, but with VERY different outfits.

**OBS 3**: The first 3 lines I "borrowed" from an article I read from Carol D. and I'll give the link to anyone who wants it.

_Moving on... _

**Court**, I'm a pain, right? Lol.. Thanks for the attention and great job and just read the ending again. The part I sent you yesterday. I've kind of changed the outcome and I hope you won't be mad I didn't send it before. I just changed it NOW!

**HJS-NS-23, **as always, thanks for replying and keep reading!!! The frienship will work out eventually (there are some changes coming during the 10th chapter, but I'm not going to spoil it. Still, keep in mind that this goes years into the future, so there are lots of changes).

**troryrogan, **it IS a tear jerker hehe.. Thanks for this reply! It means a LOT and you know, today I just read something in a story that I hadn't read in a long time, but it's been updated, and the thing is I have this story entirely planned, but the person used the same tear jerker idea I had...It was amazingly written, but ghrrr...

**mistydm**, I'm so happy you're not just reading fluff!!!! And in fact, I'm rethinking one detail of the future dynamics because of you and your replies! Don't want to disappoint you hehe..

**JJC**, LMAO... I agree with throwing him away! And watch out for Haley sticking for herself!

**Krizue**, the family reunion is about... hm... 5 chaps away, but don't worry, I planned that too. And Haley'll kick ass in this chap so I hope you'll like it as much I liked writing it. Thanks for all of your words!!!

**Naley**, again, your reviews make me SOOO happy. Hm.. Mad Brooke's so fun to write, but right now, I'm having trouble writing 'chapter 10 Brooke'. She's still the strong one, but she's having to form some weird bonds. About Pathan, don't worry 'cause they don't exist in my book. They're friends and will remain like that. I see them more like siblings than anything. And about that being heartbreaker, I think you should read this chapter.

_Moving on again... _

Chapter 9

_Having a best friend is much like finding your true love. It may not happen to everyone, but if you're lucky, you'll find a best friend who you can hang out with, confide in, __**and fulfill any emptiness that isn't being filled**_. Having ONE of those is a huge bonus in life! Having two, like Haley, means someone up there cares about you deeply, wishes you nothing but the best, but wants you to work double!

A friendship goes both ways: You confide in and have your emptiness fulfilled, but you have to listen in return, to fulfill the other one's void... In general, it's an intensive load of work, can be intellectually fatiguing, but you'd never trade it for the word!

That, until out of the blue, your supposed to be best buddy decide to 'pitch in' and help a third person organize a social gathering you'd rather die than attend. But then, what can you do? This is your best friend: you'll put a smile on your face and you'll be there, regardless of your sentiments on the environment and its guests. Also, you'll shove your anger down your throat and hear every possible information related to decorations, catering service, location, outfits and everything else that comes with the undesired package. **That was Haley's current situation, courtesy of her best girlfriend Brooke Penelope Davis**.

"What about this one?" Brooke asked the same question she had been tormenting Haley and Lucas with over the last hour and a half as they walked from flower to flower, driving the 'intolerant' florist to madness.

"It's exquisite." Haley mumbled, tugging her coat tighter around her slim body, evidently feeling cold, but also sick of looking at those nature's jewelries, as Brooke had so highly pointed.

"Amazing." Lucas agreed, speaking through chattering teeth, freezing due to not wearing a sweater and to the lack of heating of the room where the flowers were being store in a low temperature.

"Do Beavis and Butthead know any other words other than amazing, nice, perfect, beautiful, exquisite and the entire BS you've been telling me since we got here?" Brooke inquired rudely, over-analyzing the last flowers she'd been shown and causing Haley to fight the urge to roll her eyes before giving her an answer.

"What if we've liked every flower you've shown us?"

"Oh, please! Are you taking me for a fool? We all have been informed that you hate pink, Tutor Girl. In fact, I have a wall at home painted in that very same color simply because it's the one you despise so much. How dare you look me in the eye and tell me those pink flowers over there were the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Busted!" Lucas mouthed, turning to Haley and offering her his best supportive look.

"Why did you come if you were going to be a pain? I never forced you to come, Haley." Brooke expressed her resentment with her voice strained and exhausted.

"You kind of forced ME, pretty girl." Lucas interjected, teasing his almost officially exclusive girlfriend.

"Only because you've forced me to go to that wretched library with you. Ugh... it smells SO funky!" She muttered, directing her gaze back to the not collaborative Haley. "What's your excuse, Tutor Girl? Why haven't you stayed home and choose to come here to face something as horrific as your death?"

"Er..."

"I'm waiting." Brooke scolded, folding her arms to her chest, staring strictly at her friend and driving Lucas to cover his mouth with one hand, muffling his laughter. Watching his two petite preciosities fighting was completely and totally hilarious; he could not help it. "I'm not getting any younger, Tutor Girl." Brooke pressured, allowing a tired sigh to escape her pouty lips.

"Fine! I'm here because I owe you big time for sticking up for me and the least I can do is give you a hand with Bev's party." Haley confessed impulsively, doing her best to mend the damage of the situation she was in without success.

Brooke's response was a head shake and a grimace, as if she was feeling the sharpest of pains. She couldn't simply accept Haley's motives. They were nonsense.

"You don't owe me a thing, Haley. I did what I did without expecting anything in return. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Just 'cause I have a constantly twisted relationship with P. Sawyer doesn't mean I don't know a thing about a healthy friendship. Damn you, people! You're always underestimating me."

"It's not like that, Brooke." Haley reprimanded, eliciting a heavy sigh.

"Haley, let's just pick out flowers. We're less than 48 hours from the party and I can't shake the feeling that nothing is as it was supposed to be. The painters are not out of the Merski's mansion yet, we haven't finished the decoration, Mrs. Merski's not back from her last hour visit to her father ... Lets just decide on which flower will suit the place and go try out our clothes. I can't trust the guys from that shop; they're no Brooke Davis."

"Then why have you refused to stay in charge of our outfits, pretty girl? You said you would after the last disaster, if I'm not mistaken." Lucas declared, recollecting the Haley versus Peyton dress confusion momentum minutes before Keith's bash.

"Because it was either our outfits or decorations, catering service, invitations... I'm one single person, Broody." Brooke threw her hands in the air in frustration and marched to the next flowers. "I can't do it all by myself and I can safely say you're not doing a great job helping me rush things."

"I just don't understand why you've agreed to organize this thing." Haley ranted, following Brooke's angry steps.

"Have you met Bev's mom, Haley?" Brooke questioned her grumpy friend. "You don't say no to her; not after she's chaperoned every party you and your friends threw when you were younger, not after she's taken all of your best friends to Disney World when your parents were too lazy and finding excuses not to do it, not after she's had Peyton and I at her house during two entire summers because those same parents weren't around..."

"I got the picture, Brooke." Haley interrupted, regretting her last comment after realizing how important Bevin's mother was to the brunette.

"I hope she's back by tomorrow. She's insisted on not postponing, but what if she misses it? She's always dreamed about Bev's sweet sixteen, which was the best party I've ever helped plan, and her eighteenth birthday."

"But there's one thing I don't get, Brooke: It's Bevin's party. How come she isn't helping you out?"

"Because she's Bevin? I love her and she's not the brainless girl you all think she is, but making huge decisions is not really her thing. Plus, her parents want her to have fun and not worry about anything at all."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I haven't seen her having a problem when deciding on that stupid theme." Haley muttered; There was plain indignation all over her delicate features.

"Get it over with, Haley. I was the one who gave her the idea when I came back from LA and told her all about a party I had attended which had the same theme. And I'm sorry, but I don't get the constant complaints; The costume I got you makes you look bitching. I'm the one dressing like a man and Luke's the one wearing black make-up to cover up his cute little face, not to mention he's also pretending to have a shaved head; all you have to do is wear a wig. I really don't see the big confusion for you to be playing drama queen."

"Yeah, she's got an outstanding idea for the three of us, Hales. And she's right; you're not making a HUGE sacrifice." Lucas spoke through chattering teeth one more time, rubbing his hands on his arms, attempting to warm them up.

"Fine, the dress is cute, but I AM making a huge sacrifice for you, Brooke, and you're worth it, but I don't like going to this party. I'll have to look at Dan Scott and company, who's been invited God knows why, and I'll have to wear another costume and be reminded of the Halloween's fiasco."

"God, you're a whiner. Be a good sport, Haley, just for once." Brooke implored her.

They were discussing their issues distractedly until the tired and frustrated florist cleared her throat, TWICE.

Brooke studied the old lady's enraged expression for a few seconds, but dropped it as her eyes traveled around the room, resting on the orchids opposite to where she was standing.

"We'll take 28 dozens of white ones and 14 dozens of the light purple ones." She informed the annoyed supplier.

"504 flowers?" Haley asked rather quickly, surprised nonetheless.

"Jeez, you're quite the mathematician, cranky girl". Brooke mocked her.

"She's managed to get Nathan not to flunk, Brooke. She's good!" Lucas said casually, giving Haley credit for her almost impossible achievement.

"Pft..." Haley emitted the ugliest sound, making her friends aware of the fact that she was not in the mood to discuss the guy who she had been superbly avoiding over the past month after their _**practically fatal **_confrontation at the beach.

"Can we go now?" Lucas requested, furrowing his eyebrows expectantly, and with his lips almost the same color of some of Brooke's light purple orchids because of the cold he was feeling.

"Aren't you asking me why I've chosen white and purple?" Brooke complained; their lack of interest on her smart choice was incredibly frustrating.

"Why have you chosen light purple and white, Cheery?" Lucas made an effort to please her without giving it as much thought as she wanted him to.

"Never mind. Why do I bother bringing you losers?" Brooke whispered to herself, heading out of the room, proceeding to the register, intending to pay the load of money she owned the florist and to provide the woman the instructions of how and when she wanted it delivered.

_30 minutes later_

Standing in front of the mirror, Brooke finished marking every possible detail she disliked in her manly black pants and suit, in Lucas' black ship captain outfit and in Haley's fancy, but antique dark purple dress.

"You see, you boneheads, why I picked those flowers? They're supposed to form a contrast with our clothes."

"This dress is so elegant." Haley revealed, staring at her own reflection. "I won't take back what I said about the theme, I truly hated the Halloween party, but this is awesome and I don't look slutty as I did the last time."

"You were sexy, not slutty." Brooke rolled her eyes, solemnly correcting Haley for the millionth time.

"Let's not get into that. We have different concepts and I've accepted it." Haley meekly replied, putting an end to the subject without sounding rudely.

"Can't I go like this, wear the clothes and that's it? Do I really have to apply that ink all over my face?"

Brooke groaned, but Haley could only laugh at Lucas' attempt to forge the character Brooke terribly wanted him to play.

"It's not ink, Broody, it's make-up and you're wearing it! You were the one lecturing Haley just five minutes ago and you already know Brooke Davis does not accept anything other than perfection. The make-up IS a requirement to reach that."

"Seeing as Brooke Davis is the bossy one, she should be wearing the captain's clothes." Lucas remarked in the snarkiest of ways.

"Don't deny it, honey. You find bossy Brooke sexy." Brooke told him huskily, standing on her toes and approaching his ear.

"And I'm so throwing up." Haley grieved, crinkling her nose at the exchange happening right in front of her. "Haven't we established not to discuss anything sexual related to the two of you in my presence? Ughhh.., I'm going to go change and ask the salesgirl to pack my dress. Keep your hands to yourselves!"

"But the dress not ready! You have to let them finish it." Brooke's perfectionist spirit demanded.

"I'll fix this at home. I'm not coming back here and risking running into my former 'family' members." Haley mockingly quoted the word family with her delicate fingers.

"I'll come and pick it up for you." Lucas offered, chuckling at this new rebellious Haley's antics.

"In that case..." Haley contemplated Lucas' offer, smiling and instantly accepting it.

_Two days later..._

The Merski residence had no vestige of the painters. This time, an experienced cleaning staff had left the house flawless, and Brooke's classy and unique decoration, with flowers and glowing lights, was forming a contemporary atmosphere, yet warm and personal.

The waiters and waitresses were dressed as Jeannie and Major Anthony Nelson, from the 60's show "I dream of Jeannie". It was either that uniform, or they'd be dressed as Danny Zulco and Sandy Olsson, also known as John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John from 'Grease'. Brooke had been merciful with the group, but the waitresses hated her nonetheless for making them wear Jeannie's dowdy veil with their hair up.

"Oh my God, Peyton, you're Shirley Patridge." Brooke reached her friend, basically making a scandal for everyone to notice them, and hugged the girl dressed as the perfect mother of the five kids of 'The Patridge Family', the 70's show that had lasted only four years because of many issues going on with the cast such as one of the co-stars' sudden drug addiction.

"And you're...?" Peyton foolishly questioned, unable to distinguish Brooke's character, _driving the brunette girl_, who was dressed like a man, together _with her undying effort to look perfect_, _to disappointment_.

Glancing around, Brooke realized the ones who completed her outfit were missing, and Peyton couldn't help but to show Brooke her puzzled expression.

"Come with me, will ya?" Brooke requested, grabbing Peyton by the arm and dragging Mrs. Patridge to hunt Lucas and Haley down.

Minutes passed until Brooke finally found her companion at the Merski's hall, having an entertaining chat with Skills and Bevin, or right now, Wonder Woman and The Green Lantern.

"Oh!!! You're the most gorgeous Wonder Woman ever, birthday girl." Brooke yelled at her friend in excitement, once again not bothering about the distance between them and the amount of people watching the interaction.

"IAGOOOOO!!!" Bevin summoned Brooke from afar.

"You see? People say Bev's stupid, but at least she knows who I am." Brooke whispered to Peyton, without wiping the smile off of her face and walking to the encounter of the party owner and the ones around her.

"Iago?" Peyton silently asked herself, searching in her head the piece of information she seemed to be missing.

"You're clueless, aren't you, P. Sawyer?" Brooke gave Peyton a condescending look before the blond one stared at Lucas and Haley, finally comprehending who they were and most importantly, why they were dressed as Othello, Iago and Desdemona, Shakespeare's own version of Greek tragedy.

That moment, Peyton came to a halt, forcing Brooke to look back at her. _Mrs. Patridge couldn't avoid glaring at Iago and his not at all subtle manners_.

"I can't believe you did this, Brooke. Why mess with success?" Peyton was pissed off, but Brooke's only careless response was a wicked grin before resuming her walk towards her destination, with Peyton's exasperated words following her trail.

Reaching her friends, Brooke gave her Bevin a 'happy birthday' hug and greeted Skills, who, in her point of view, looked absolutely fantastic.

"I still don't get the Green Lantern deal, Skills. Wonder Woman was indeed the most ridiculous superhero ever created, but the Green Lantern? I don't see anything wrong with him." Haley, wearing her luxurious dress and long brunette curled wig, inquired her friend, excessively curious to understand his choice of clothes.

"Dawg, come on, think!" Skills pushed her, rubbing her head in a playful manner. "He was the Superman slash Batman wannabe. He's the one who's ruined the cartoon for me; Kind of like Robin ruined Batman's movies."

"Agreed." Lucas, now as a black bald man, nodded, intrigued by Peyton's disturbed expression.

"What's up with you, Mrs. Patridge? We just ran into Laurie, Tracy, Chris and Cassidy out there and they seemed to be out of trouble. Can't say the same about Keith Patridge, the big hit of the family." Lucas scorned, referring to Theresa, Rachel, Tim, Vegas and Nathan, the one who'd been elected by his friends to dress as Keith, one of the sexual symbols of the decade in which the show had been exhibited.

"Excuse us, our parents want to show us around." Bevin spotted her mother waving at her. "And Lucas, you actually convinced me as a black guy, but you're not nearly as cute as my Skills." She laughed, amusing Lucas, Brooke and Haley while Peyton was still absorbing Lucas' remark concerning Nathan. Once the couple was gone, the blond young woman closed the circle and scratched her head near her temple with the palm of her hand. She was confused and more than bothered.

"Should I worry about your comment?" Peyton asked Lucas, tired of watching out for Nathan and the damage his current explosive temper had been causing around school. Only this time, he was not only mad about Haley. There were other factors.

"He was yelling at Dustin and Jabbar out there, but there's nothing new to it, is there?" Lucas reflected, recollecting the latest team fights he had chosen not to take part and to ignore altogether.

"Wait until he comes to realization of your costumes. Another night bound to disaster!" Peyton voiced her concern out loud.

"But honey, the goal of our outfits is not to piss Nathan off. Tonight is all about the Merskis' honor guest: Mayor Scott, the man who made me break my nails cleaning after the mess we've managed to keep under-covered. Do you think the man's ever heard about thanking people? It's good for the soul."

"But that would require having one, Brooke." Lucas said, joking about Dan's lack of conscience, feelings and every humanly possible emotion.

"It might be about Dan, but it offends Nathan all the same, Brooke. You think he won't get the message? We all read the book to literature class last year. We all know Iago abuses his position of loyalty to undermine and destroy Othello's happiness with Desdemona, the loving and innocent wife." Peyton pondered, predicting the Greek tragedy that was yet to come.

"Nathan's going to be bothered if he's to blame for Othello's blindness, P. Sawyer." Brooke notified her anxious friend, who could only wish for the night to end before the madness could take place. What if Nathan decided to pull a Dan and trash Bevin's house? He said he wouldn't become his father, but these days, no one could tell if he was still trying to keep those words.

"Then he'll be bothered." Lucas half-smiled as Haley just stood there quietly, preferring to keep her feelings in regards to Nathan to herself.

"Couldn't you have found other ridiculous characters to portrait? Look around you guys, there are the Robinsons from 'Lost in Space's' latest version, there are..."

"No one's as classy as we are, P. Sawyer. We're honoring Shakespeare." Brooke cut her off harshly. "Now can't you just say we look wonderful so that we can choose another topic of discussion? I don't care what Nathan thinks. Fact is, if it was my party, I'd allow people to dress as famous ridiculous characters, but also as real people. We'd probably be dressed as the Scotts of the other wrong side of the family! Dude, my family's pathetic, but we don't get to each other's throats every ten minutes. Deb, Dan and Nathan are the most ridiculous family that's ever existed and period. But, I'm glad we couldn't dress as them because as Othello, Desdemona and Iago, we also get to state our feelings towards Nathan being a coward and listening to Dan instead of Haley when he had the chance."

"Just to make it clear, I only dressed as Desdemona because you've asked me to. I don't give a shit about Nathan or Dan." Haley said louder than she should without noticing Nathan was passing by, his face belligerent because of the verbal fight that had taken place in Bevin's gardens.

Hearing more of Haley's stabbing words only made it worse. It had affected him more than usual, after all he was already mad, and unavoidably he was Dan at Keith's party, despite his best efforts. He needed a drink to forget, immediately!

_Where was Tim, the clone of Chris Patridge, and his brother with the hidden bottles of vodka?_

_-----------"-------------_

Around midnight, with the party in full swing, Lucas started presenting flew symptoms, probably caused from spending two hours in the coldest room on Earth as Brooke picked out what he secretly called it to be 'Brooke's stupid orchids'.

"Come on, Broody, let's get you upstairs, give you some medicine and get you in bed."

"I'd rather go home, pretty girl." Lucas coughed, sweating and looking almost as the same color as Skills, only now if compared to his Green Lantern costume.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there are about thirty cars blocking yours."

"Fine, upstairs it is. I just don't get how the security and valet team failed to show up."

"For the tenth time, every Tree Hill service was booked! Let me just tell Haley where we'll be; She's over there." Brooke showed Lucas where their friend was, but he barely even saw her. He was too sick to even begin to move and was planning on sitting on the stairs for the rest of the night.

"Tutor Girl, have you taken the flew shot I told you to take?" Brooke asked her friend, who seemed to be having genuine fun talking to Mouth, Junk and Fergie, the funniest 'Three Stooges'.

"Not yet?" Haley hesitated before gracing Brooke with her response.

"You and Broody are so dumb sometimes!" Brooke exclaimed. "Do me a favor and don't go near him. He's got a fever and I'm taking him to one of the guest bedrooms. If anything happens you just meet me upstairs, alright?"

"Sure." Haley nodded, spotting Lucas' body sprawled on the stairs, and feeling tremendously guilty over the fact she was having a blast at the party she didn't want to attend while her best buddy seemed to be agonizing. "You're going to take care of him, right? Because I can call Karen or Keith and..."

"I will." Brooke assured her friend, tranquilizing her. "And you be careful down here. Danny Junior's drunk, if you get what I mean." And with those words, Brooke walked away, leaving Haley and the boys alone to continue ignoring Nathan's lack of sobriety.

"Mouth, as I was saying..." Fergie restarted the subject, harassing Mouth and his silly crush on Shelly, the fake Clean Teen who'd been around.

_-----------"-------------_

Hours later, at three in the morning, all the invited grown ups had said their goodbyes and Bevin's parents had retired themselves to the comfort of their bedroom. The teenagers were all alone and most of them were starting to get tipsy. Tim's older brother was on the house, supplying booze to anyone interested, no questions asked, no ids needed.

"HURRY UP, FIGHT!" A girl poked her head inside the enormous living-room, narrating the event happening outside. "TAYLOR AND SCOTT ARE GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF DUSTIN AND JABBAR." The girl announced, having Haley's full attention after the pronunciation of Nathan's and Skills' last names. _She tried not to care, but sometimes she couldn't help herself_.

"Shit..." She cursed, jumping from her seat on the couch with Fergie, Junk and Mouth quickly following behind.

As they got to the gardens, they saw Nathan's eyes flashing with hate and his fist connecting to Jabbar's jaw. They also got the vision of Skills, kicking Dustin repeatedly on the stomach abd screaming the words 'HOW COULD YOU?' several times. Bevin and Peyton were aside, supplicating for them to stop.

With Jabbar on the floor and Nathan on the eminence of repeating Skills' actions, Fergie, Mouth and Junk called out for Tim and Vegas and got in the middle, holding Nathan and Skills in place, preventing them from continuing the aggression before they terminated both boys' lives.

Mouth and Vegas were the ones around Skills as Tim, Junk and Fergie were around Nathan, who was mustering all of his wrath to violently release himself from their grip.

"LET GO OF ME." Nathan, beyond the state of drunkenness but still amazingly mad screamed hysterically, trying to get the six hands off of him. "THEY DESERVE IT, DAMN IT! THEY'RE SHAVING POINTS IN EXCHANGE OF MONEY."

"You mean they compromised the integrity of the game?" Mouth, the die hard basketball fan was taken aback, but was still holding Skills. Tim, on the other hand, was going ballistic and not only had let go of Nathan, but was almost attacking Jabbar by himself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. EITHER YOU STOP THIS OR I'M CALLING THE COPS." Haley threatened loudly, fully aware that it was the only way to make them stop.

"SHUT UP, HALEY." Nathan yelled, providing her with his worst glare.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She desperately questioned, hoping she had heard the wrong words.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. NO ONE NEEDS SAINT HALEY TO SAVE THE DAY."

"COME AGAIN?" She still doubted.

"YOU HEARD ME, BITCH".

"OH, YOU HAVE NOT SAID THAT!" Haley yelled with her anger consuming her.

Making room to pass in the middle of the multitude of people, she marched towards her drunken estranged husband. The boys had let go of him and he was giving her a challenging look until the moment she did what he was defying her to do: She slapped his face with all of her strength!

He never moved an inch. Instead, he stared fiercely at the enraged girl, daring her to repeat the gesture which at this point she had no problem in doing. "TAKE IT BACK, YOU SON OF A bitch." She order him with authority.

"OH, MY GOD, I GET WHY YOU'RE ANGRY. I CALLED YOU A BITCH AND IT WAS NO MISTAKE. I forgot to say you are my bitch, babe!" He said, whispering the last part of his nasty comment.

It didn't take more! Haley slapped him again on the same cheek and furiously took him by his elbow, dragging him to Bevin's pool house as quickly as possible.

Behind them they left a dumbfounded crowd including people with the most different reactions.

For instance, Skills: He was no longer worrying about the game, but about Nathan's life; it was stupid, but he feared Haley would murder him inside those four walls.

As for Peyton, she was concentrated, thinking about the irony of the Murphy's law, a popular adage in Western culture, most often cited as _'Whatever can go wrong will go wrong, and at the worst possible time._' After all, there was nothing worst than a heated argument between estranged spouses with one of them being extremely drunk.

From the time she had ran into Brooke, Lucas and Haley, she had known the night was doomed to have a terrible ending, _just like Othello's had been_.

_So much for Brooke's theory... The third time was NOT the fatal one!_

_-----------"-------------_

"You DO NOT SPEAK!" Haley warned Nathan as they entered the bathroom, purest rage in her eyes. Her telling him not to utter a sound was one of the things that was becoming part of their routine.

"IF YOU DO, I'LL GRAB ONE OF THOSE LAMPS, SEVERELY HURT YOUR HEAD AND IF YOU'RE SMART, YOU WON'T DARE TO REACT." She yelled, knowing he'd never do more than verbally attack her. _He had his coward moments, but he'd never lay a hand on her._

Still with her grip tight on his elbow, she turned the shower water on, leaving it at the coldest possible temperature that it could reach. It was time to teach him a lesson so that he'd never mess with her again. She was no longer going to put up with his public displays of 'affection'.

Shoving him inside the shower, Haley shut the door from outside and watched him. She didn't know better, but as the the icy water was soaking him, he was not yet recovering all of his senses, but part of him was already regretting calling her as he'd done it.

Two minutes later, she opened the door and readjusted the water temperature so that it would become slightly hot.

"You see that robe next to the sink? Use it once you're done. I'll see if I can find you some dry clothes and some coffee." Haley notified him harshly before exiting the room.

_-----------"-------------_

"Here." She approached his seat on the edge of the bed, the only piece of furniture in the bare pool house that had just been painted. Handing him a t-shirt and pants, she slowly explained where the clothes had came from. "Bevin's given Skills a drawer and I borrowed some of its contents. I'll leave you to change."

"I...I'll change in the bathroom. Can you please wait here?" He questioned, his voice shaky, but so low it was almost as if he was thinking aloud.

"I'll go and get the coffee." She replied, walking outside with the promise of returning.

_-----------"-------------_

"I don't know how it tastes, I asked one of the waitresses to get it for me and..." She rambled, clearly nervous about her next move.

"It's fine." He gently grabbed the cup from her hand, sipping it carefully not to get any burns.

As he drank some of the coffee, Haley paced around the room, gathering her thoughts and formulating her speech. He was not getting the easy way out this time. He'd listen and apologize; he owed her that much, _but would it make a difference? He was still drunk!_

"I'm sorry." He softly told her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She snapped.

"But I know what I did out there was wrong."

"All you've been doing lately is wrong." She stopped pacing and directed her gaze to watch him intently.

"I know..." He murmured, ashamed of the name calling.

"Then I don't get it why you keep doing it. If you know you're making..."

"Mistakes?" He completed her phrase for her, using the word she had come to hate so much.

"Yeah..." She sighed exhausted.

"Will you let me speak this time?" His voice was still weak.

"You don't deserve it, you know that, right? So make it quick, will ya?"

"You should sit down."

"I..." She hesitated. There was no place to sit other than the bed Nathan already was occupying.

"The bed's big and I don't bite."

"But you bark in a way that creeps me out."

"And for that I'm also sorry." He stood up and walked towards her, gently getting her hand, touching her for the second time since he'd came back from camp, and guiding her to sit next to him. This time, there was electricity and they both felt it, but pretended not to.

"From the moment we set foot in the bathroom I knew what I did was wrong. You were just trying to prevent the party from getting ruined and I went off on you. Violence doesn't solve a thing and this was not the time nor the place for anything like that to happen. I just...I was so mad at them for shaving points and almost ruining the season. I had known it for a few days, but wasn't sure until this morning, when I finally saw them getting money from a bookie at the Rivercourt. I walked away and promised myself I'd go to Whitey and let him handle..."

"Nathan..." She tried cutting his ramble off, but he continued.

"but tonight, I lost it. After hearing you tell Brooke you don't give a shit about me, I felt like a mad caged animal who had just escaped. I supposed I felt just like my father did the day Karen and Keith announced their engagement."

"I..." Haley tried again. At this point, she was not even blinking. She was shocked, hurt and angry at the same time. Was Nathan telling her he had almost beaten a friend to death because of one of her comments? The 'blame it on Haley' game was past the point of absurd and she was not going to tolerate that. "Yo! You're saying I'm the one who drove you to getting drunk and causing a scene? You might as well say I was the one filling your glasses. You're full of crap, Nathan, and the worst part is that you imitated your father, again. God, why am I wasting my time? You won't remember any of this in the morning." She scolded.

"You don't get it, do you? I am my father. I'm in the same situation."

"No, you're not. I don't think it's possible, but Dan's confessed to be in love with Karen, Nathan." Haley reasoned with him.

"And I'm not in love with you? Is that what you're saying?" The partially drunk Nathan shook his head and rubbed his hand through his hair, thinking this would be harder than he had expected. "You must be thinking how can I care about your feelings concerning me if I'm no longer emotionally connected to you, right?... It makes no sense, does it? But that day you were so wrong, Haley, and what I wanted to ask you on the beach was if you really thought that."

"I..."

"How can you think that for a second? How can you say I'm not emotionally connected to you, Haley? I AM."

"Then you have one hell of a way of showing it." Haley glared, unable to believe he was telling her the truth.

"How can I convince you that I..."

"That you...?? That you still love me? Because how can you love me if you can't even pronounce the words, Nathan? And don't say you care about me. I don't want your sympathy or nice feelings. I only wanted one thing from you all along."

"Wanted? Or you still want?"

"I'm tired of wanting something I'll never have. I'm emotionally drained, Nathan, and I'm done like you wanted me to be. I'm finally reaching the state of numbness you've managed to reach a long time ago."

"Great... Tell me I have no feelings."

"Not when it comes to me...You don't have a problem shutting me out of your life. You don't do that to someone you claim to love."

Nathan brought his hands to his head again, but this time he rubbed his face. _How could love be so difficult? _First his ego had gotten hurt when she had left with Chris after kissing him, then there was his anger when she came back, then acceptance and… _then real life._

That night, he felt different than he had at the docks, but he still had the same problems he had told Brooke over the phone. It was not about pride anymore, not about anger, but about her future. In fact, their future. He couldn't take all the bad things he had done back and let her in again when they were both having most of their dreams coming true. She was going to sing again and her song for Peyton's album would be a hit, he was going to play ball at Duke and, finally, she would get accepted to Stanford.

_Their dreams were coming true, but they were just dreams that weren't worth a thing without each other. Unfortunately, that was something he was yet to realize_.

He was trying to be rational, but his heart was getting in the way, speaking louder, and he wasn't controlling it. _Blaming the booze later on could make it all easier._..

"I love you, Haley."

"No you don't, Nathan. It took you getting drunk to say it. Who knows if there's any sobriety in you now?" Haley chuckled sadly, letting a tear fall on her cheek as she stood up and headed to the door.

"What can I say to prove it to you that I still love you? That I'm not going to regret saying this in the morning?" He pleaded with his voice full of desperation.

"You don't... When you asked me for a divorce you proved this all to be a lie." She said without facing him, opening the door and leaving Nathan with that thought. _Her walking away on him was another thing that was becoming part of their routine, but this time, he would change the outcome and follow!_

_Ally_


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: **This chapter goes to the **hopeful **people!  
Once again, it came out differently than planned, but after my daily jog yesterday, let's say the lovely breeze and constant leaves falling in my head inspired me to write something with **LESS angst**.

**OBS:** I know I said the chapter was far from being ready, but after talking to **Court**, my unconditional supporter who always finds it in herself to be kind and patient, I decided to leave it to split the chapter in two. It makes MUCH more sense.

**OBS2:** Once again, I used another SL and changed it completely. Hope you'll like it.

**Court, without you, there wouldn't be a story,**

**troryrogan**, I hope you'll like this other one. It's different than all others, but I guess it was my good mood speaking louder!

**Mistydm**, come on I left you hanging for a day and a half so yo can't be mad at me hehe.. So, on to the chap, don't go angry when you start reading it, the drama of him following IS there, promise. About the comments, I think if you've been thoughtful enough to leave me your feelings, the least I can do is leave you mine. I LOVE replies because they tell me if I should change things or keep them as they are. Readers are what keep the story going. I don't get much reviews, but I get lots of alerts which is also important. Anyway, I twisted another SL and I hope you'll like it. Thanks for all of your words.

**Naley**, my other loving replier. He called her that, but she taught him a few lessons by kicking his ass!!!! And, she'll kick ass again. In this chap, I twisted another aspect, but of the third season. Hm.. in this chapt, the dynamics will change a little and there won't be much of that lovely friendship, but there's some fluff and weird bonds (I think I told you before) being formed. Well, I'm glad you liked her costume because I have no idea of how I thought of that, really, And about the conversation being heartbreaking, I think it goes a little better this time.

**Chelle2911**, thanks for taking the time to read this and for leaving me a review!!! I hope you'll also enjoy this chap.

**HJS-NS-23**, I thought of that, REALLY thought of that. I also thought of having her running in the gardens, but in her state, it was unlike her to do so (to run), and there's a reason your wish won't come true (and I'm spoling, sorry) because there's an specific line for that not to happen!!! Thanks for your replies. They inspire me, a lot.

**naleyHON**, the questions are answered together with a question you sent me the first chapter. Thanks.

**krizue**, I can only hope to leave you speechless again, but this chapter came out real different than all others. I hope you'll like it all the same. Thanks, as always!!

_Moving on... _

**Chapter 10**

Losing a battle is not losing a war. It is difficult to comprehend and to accept, but it means the struggle is still far from being over! This was a motto, or a consolation; Brooke and Peyton were not sure yet;_ neither was Nathan_.

Completely out of their minds, the two girlfriends were trying their best to keep that positive thought in mind, and so was _Brooke's newest and oddest ally_, Nathan Royal Scott, _but for more than the girl's reasons_.

_**The power of war**_... always getting enemies to join forces to defeat the common evil, or in this case, the obstinately unmoving Principal Turner and the PTA, who wanted the Senior trip to take place in the last holiday BEFORE the Spring break, in a RANCH. _Two outrages _for several circumstances, _if Brooke and her weird but interesting team had a saying in the matter._

"What's our next strategy?" Peyton sighed, asking Brooke as if she was the school's Yoda; the mentor with all the answers.

Saturday morning had never been so disappointing, except for maybe Nathan.

Eleven months ago, on a Saturday morning, he had woken up for the first time thinking Haley had chosen to be permanently out of his life. _Foolish thought_, if someone asked him today.

Gathered at the outside area of Tree Hill High, the unusual trio was quiet and inconsolable. They were sitting at the table Peyton had gotten back to sharing with Haley and company since the day after Keith's party, when the tension between the two of them had ever so slowly started dissipating because the blond one had decided to drop being a narrow-minded nitwit.

Across Peyton was Brooke, on her everyday spot; by the blonde's side was the unprecedented member, who, by the way, was still far from being welcomed by most of the table's regular occupants.

Although Nathan had spent the two days before that one claiming his motives to be forming the conspiracy against the Principal and the PTA were restricted to give Peyton moral support, everyone that had been at Bevin's party the moment Haley erupted from the pool house with Nathan jogging after her knew differently.

_"HALEY, WAIT!" Nathan implored, dashing after her in Skills' clothes and in his 'Keith Partridges' shoes, in the middle of the remainder crowd who was talking but observing, or too drunk and spread out around the garden. _

_It had taken him two or three minutes to suck it up and follow her, but Haley wasn't far away._

_She was hearing each and every one of his calls, but still carried on in her new state of numbness, her legs heavy and her eyes dry. During their conversation, if he had promised her the world, she would not have believed; his indifference over the long haul and his current situation combined were making it impossible for her to do it._

_"Haley, please wait!" Nathan repeated, easily catching up with her and keeping her pace as she completely ignored him._

_Glancing around the parking area, her eyes met Lucas' car, still blocked. She didn't have the keys, but still cursed violently and sprang into action, keeping her distance from her almost ex-husband, calling for a cab to take her home, where she wouldn't be forced to look or listen to him._

_"40 minutes? Oh, no! No, no, you've got to be kidding me. You know what? In forty minutes I'll have walked home..." Haley hung up, never giving the person on the other end, the chance to respond. "If you look at me and say it's not safe, I'll smack you down." She threatened Nathan; it was the second time that night._

_"I can drive you home." He humbly offered. His car was one of the last ones that had been parked. Nathan, never the one to go by British punctuality._

_"HA-HA, I'll be safer walking. I don't ride with lying bastards who are under the influence of alcohol or whatever other drug you might have taken."_

_"Thanks for calling me a junkie." He flirted. Oh, the bad timing..._

_"It wouldn't have been the first time." She poisoned, remembering the time he'd taken way too many drugs to enhance his performance on the basketball court._

_"I'm not going there again, Haley. I'm sobering up and you can provoke all you want."_

_"Because I was PROVOKING the last time, wasn't I?" She quickly snapped as her eyes squinted._

_"You have to meet me half way here, Haley."_

_"Funny you should say that, Nathan. When I asked you to do the same thing, you've asked me for that thing we discussed at the pool house."_

_"Haley, can you please calm down so that we can continue our conversation? Let me drive you home, or let's call the 'DW not I'." Nathan approached her, looking down in her eyes._

_"God your breath, its pure booze. Makes me wonder how you're still conscious. I think you should let ME have your car and YOU should call the 'DW not I'" She walked backwards, but he approached her once more._

_"Go on, snark all you want. I've already accomplished all of my craptastic moves of the night. It'll make sense if you return them."_

_"Yeah, lying to my face was one of your most idiotic moves. It's a new low for us." She scolded._

_"You started the lying game and I was not lying, Haley." He refuted, harsher than he intended._

_"You know what? I screwed up big time when I kissed Keller and lied about it, but it's enough! I'VE PAID FOR IT! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?"_

_"I know you have, but so have I." He lamented in a low voice._

_"Then why do you bring it up every five fucking minutes? Get over it; go do what you were doing. Go live your basketball star life and let me be, Nathan. I can't take this anymore; the aggressions, the arguments, the accusations, the bitter conversations... It's gotten out of hand and it has to stop."_

_"We lost our way, Haley."_

_"And I was the only one trying to recover it, wasn't I?" She grimaced, but spoke quietly._

_"You think I want things to end like this?"_

_"And what am I supposed to think? You ask me for a divorce, but you don't want things to end up badly? Like I told you in the docks, I don't know you anymore. My Nathan's somewhere other than here."_

_"I'm still the same person Haley, I'm just facing reality."_

_"Great, tell me it wasn't real, tell me what I feel isn't real..." Haley shook her head, rolling her eyes, accidentally giving him hope with her choice of words. "Get out of my way, Nathan. If you know what's good for you, you'll move and forget I ever existed." She was looking him in the eye, speaking the truth, and meaning every word._

_"I was NOT lying and I'll prove it to you." He declared, secure of his statement. "You've doubted my love for you for a long time, but it has to stop."_

_"And how would you know such a thing? Is it because you know how I feel when you pretend I'm not in a room when you enter? Is it because you can't get rid of your mom and run out of the cafe fast enough when I show up to work...? You haven't been in my life for almost eleven months. How could you possibly know what goes on inside my head..?"_

_"Someone's told me about a certain conversation in which you told Brooke you thought I didn't love you anymore; I should have fixed it then, four months ago."_

_"I won't even bother asking. That conversation was private and whoever listened to it disrespectfully invaded my privacy."_

_"It's not like that; the person was being a good friend."_

_"To you maybe... I'm SO sorry I can't say the same. And who's told you? Queen of gossip Peyton Sawyer! It must have been; that very same day I took Brooke to the docks like I told you. Days later... PUF... Peyton just showed up there out of nowhere saying she'd seen me from Ellie's motel."_

_"We both did, but the day you talked to Brooke, Peyton also needed her shoulder to cry and accidentally overheard the conversation. Don't be mad at her, Haley. She was trying to help us."_

_"Don't I just have a wonderful friend named Peyton Sawyer and the best husband in the world?" Haley bluffed with all of her sarcasm. "She listened to it deliberately. You don't accidentally glue your head to a door and eavesdrop on people's conversations."_

_"Contrary to what you think, she was doing the right thing. You don't have all the facts."_

_"I'm not sure I want them."_

_"You'll still hear it."_

_"Who says so? I might as well leave you talking to yourself. I'm getting real good at it."_

_"But you'll stay and listen because I'm asking you to. You might think I have changed, but you're still the same Haley. Comprehensive, caring..."_

_"Keep telling yourself that!" She cut him off harshly._

_He took a breath, looked at her tenderly, as he'd only done it at the pool house when taking her hand so that she'd sit next to him, and spoke, praying silently for her to give him a chance to clear some of the huge mess up._

_She looked around masking her interest, but part of her was indeed curious._

_"The day we talked at the docks, the day of the award, Peyton went to my house before the party...she's asked me one of the most important questions I ever had to face..." He admitted before reminiscing that moment._

_"Why do you keep your wedding ring on your nightstand? Do you carry it around with you?"_

_"Peyton and her inconvenient questions..." Haley muttered, unaware of what the other girl had asked Nathan._

_"When I gave her my answer she's told me that if I really meant it, I should start moving because you were already doubting my love for you."_

_"Good thing you've followed her oh, so wise advice." Haley remarked ironically._

_"I was wrong not to move then, but I'm moving now. I do love you and I will prove it to you."_

_"And then what!? Don't bother, Nathan. I don't need the consolation of knowing deep down some tiny little part of my husband still exists inside this jackass that's taken over."_

_Haley's question had trapped him. On the heat of the moment, he had only thought about going after her and proclaiming his love for her to believe in it. But then what? It was a great question, and it echoed in his mind._

_"You see, then nothing! Do me a favor and stay away from me. I'm tired and at this point, there's nothing you can say or do that will make me believe you. You only said those words because you were drunk..."_

_"There must be something..." He murmured, staring fixedly at her big brown mad eyes._

_"Well, there isn't." Her tone was resolute._

_"You can't actually believe my love for you have faded just like that." He cried out loudly._

_"I can, and I do; It's easier" She half-smiled silently._

_"How can you do it? It hurts me like hell to even begin to believe you don't feel anything for me."_

_"Nathan, in the end, I'd rather think I wasn't enough for you than thinking I wasn't worth keeping..." She explained softly._

_"Haley..."_

_"And I prefer to think you're better than someone who lets me go because of your pride... I like to tell myself you're not that awful person. I couldn't have fallen in love with someone that does that."_

_"It's not about pride, Haley."_

_"Then what is it about? I really don't understand and I'm sick of trying. Just let me go, will you? Let me believe what I already do. When it comes down to it, it hurts less."_

_"I can't, Haley! I need you to know the truth, I need you to change your mind."_

_"Why would I? To get hopeful and have my heart shattered in a million pieces once more? Don't be cruel, Nathan. Don't be crueler than you've been when you decided not to change yours."_

_"Haley, please believe me, I do love you." He honestly reaffirmed his confession._

_"You know, Nathan, if you ever feel like changing my mind, you call your lawyer when you're completely sober and drop the divorce. Give us a chance, earn my trust back, let me earn yours and build a life with me. Or don't change my mind... I know you won't...go live your life without me and be happy."_

_"Haley..."_

_"Goodbye, Nathan. Or see you later... You tell me."_

_"Haley, I..."_

_"Don't say a thing. Sleep it off and in case you decide something I want to hear, a positive thing, I'd like to know it soon. The school year's ending, I have to choose a school and you're already going to Duke and..."_

_And there it was; the real reason he could not answer her instantly; the dread school issue. He wanted her to choose a school by herself and not because of him, but thinking about how much this decision would cost him was finally taking its tool..._

_"I..."_

_"Just figure out what you want, before it's too late. Actually, it's late, but I'm still here, even though I have no reason to be."_

_With that being sad, Haley spotted Brooke, desperately marching on her rescue._

_"Brooke's coming and from the look in her face I can see she's aware of what's happened. I guess I'll save your $$ this once. I'll meet HER halfway and spare you the yelling. Bye, Nathan, and don't try and change my mind unless you mean it."_

_As she left, to go to Brooke's encounter, Nathan had lost yet another battle, with his own stubborn and deceiving mind. He was in for a cycle of combats. Making a decision was the first one of them._

_-----x-----_

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like I have a strategy lying around waiting to be used?" Brooke retorted, her smoldering anger nearly boiling over.

"Oh, calm down. I was asking 'cause you're the Student Council President?"

"Of course I am! I'm Student Council President when they want to find out who released the time capsule, when they plan on busting the culprit of the Senior Prank, when they have to organize prom and the Homecoming dance, when they need to raise funds to the teams... The title only counts when I have to beat my brains out and work my $$ around, otherwise it's not worth a thing. Think about it... The day I tried rescheduling the STD lecture, they ignored me! The same happened the day I tried to convince Turner not to go on opening everyone's lockers because of Tim's joke and the unfounded suspicions of drug dealing AND NOW THIS..." Brooke expressed her dissatisfaction with her 'political' position, which she was now referring to as 'slave work'. "Maybe you should ask Mr. ..."

"Don't forget your promise not to use your thoughtful and considerate nicknames." Nathan interrupted her teasingly with his finger raised, seconds before she could come up with a new term to grace him with.

"AND THE LOSSES KEEP ON COMING!" Brooke sighed deeply. "I can't even curse you now? THIS DAY OFFICIALLY SUCKS!" She bent her head down on the table, groaning repeatedly.

"It does..." Nathan murmured inaudibly, shaking his head and trying to forget the fact that it had been eleven months since him and Haley had separated; _like he ever would_...

"Maybe if you stop sitting on your cute $$ and start moving it, you'll get better chances of succeeding; Preparation IS half of the battle." Lucas advised Brooke, leaning down behind her and placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"It's easy for you to say from the outside, Mr. UNC's newest student!" Brooke muttered.

"Oh yeah, I hear congratulations are in order." Peyton smiled, shaking Lucas' hand. "There are some rumors about Whitey giving one hell of a speech in the middle of the 5 am basketball practice."

"What can I say... it's the truth" Lucas smiled back at her. "I think the Coach was happier than I was, even happier than Haley was... but I'm still hoping for that Duke scholarship." He revealed, meeting Nathan's almost competitive eyes.

"Yeah, but at least you and Haley already have a place to go. We're all on the watch for those mysterious letters."

_And sometimes, ignorance wasn't bliss_!

After having Haley giving him her own version of an 'ultimatum' at Bevin's party, Nathan had entered a new stage: Contemplating life without her, but for real this time. He had spent three weeks barely being able to find sleep, analyzing 24/7 all the times he'd miss her, which were practically_ every day, at every waking hour_.

On his self-discovery, he had also realized the words Brooke had told him over the phone were valuable. In fact, they were _the best piece of advice someone could offer him_, but there was still the 'ignorance issue'. He was really willing to prove her his words were the truth in order to get her back if she'd forgive him, but so far, he was only hearing it from Duke, and she was only guaranteed at UNC, _or so he thought_. For better or worse, Stanford was still Haley's, Brooke's and Lucas' secret, although he knew she dreamed of going there.

"They'll come." Lucas assured Peyton as he took the seat next to Brooke, finding his brother's presence disturbing and somewhat hazardous, but pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"Yatta-Yatta..." Brooke imitated their conversation with her fingers, clearly wanting them to drop it and focus on their momentary conflict.

"Hello to you too, pretty girl."

"I'm sorry Broody, welcome back!" Brooke apologized, repositioning herself horizontally. "I'm just going through this major crisis and I can't find an escape goat. The cheer squad, most of the student body and both the wrestling and basketball teams are a hundred percent behind us, but we can't find our light in the end of the tunnel. I can't disappoint everyone, or myself."

"Turner's really not giving in?"

"Nope, he's not!" Brooke replied Lucas' question categorically.

"But have you tried hard enough?"

"Luke, when have you seen me at school on a Saturday morning? We came here today 'cause of the PTA meeting and I practically bent down on my knees and BEGGED for Turner to start a pool so that we can select the location democratically, but he insists on the ranch deal because Erica Marsh's parents got this discount fee or something... I suppose we live in a dictatorial regime... Turner's the next Fidel." Brooke ranted. "We should be going to a resort or sky station and not to milk cows!"

"He's not caving on changing the date either WHICH IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING." Peyton shook her head at Brooke disapprovingly, emphasizing the date factor.

"Let me get this straight: You want another location and the date to be altered?"

"HA, I knew you were at a college party when I called and filled in you yesterday. Don't deny it, Lucas Scott!"

"Well, we were just having harmless fun." Lucas grinned, knowing it wouldn't please Brooke and her not yet exclusive arrangement. _To have Nathan visualizing Haley with a bunch of college guys all over her had never crossed his mind, but it was one of the results of his allegation_.

"Can you explain it again?"

Brooke sighed, reminding herself she'd leave it to pick on Lucas and the repercussions of his secret party later on.

"We want a different location, but we NEED a different date. And when's Haley coming home, by the way? I need my Tutor Girl to teach me a way out of this crisis."

_Snap_. Nathan was back in the conversation; He was now more interested in knowing Haley's whereabouts and dates of her return than to picture the frat boys flirting with her.

"But formulating ingenious plans are your specialty, pretty girl."

"Whatever! When is she coming back?" Brooke whined annoyingly.

"That's a question Peyton should be answering; she's the one meeting Hales tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh yeah, you're also leaving town. Just when I need my two best friends they decide to go all Hollywood on me..." Brooke went on whining like the school girl she was.

"We invited you to come along. Actually, you should come along. Not having you there is going to be a nightmare considering my relationship with Haley's back on the rocks thanks to someone." Peyton briefly glared at Nathan. She had established Haley was now a forbidden subject between them. She was done picking sides.

"If I go, it means visiting my parents. No thanks. But since you're meeting up with Tutor Girl, tell her to stop using the date as an excuse to skip the trip. She's going, even if I have to pay for it myself." Brooke promised. "It's a rite of passage; she can't simply ignore it."

"But she will if they don't change the date." Peyton continued.

"And so will you and this trip will be the worst trip in the history of senior trips."

"And my concert will suck even more. The seniors are my first target public. Selling them tickets to the concert is a done deal."

"But if we go out of town, you still have the Community college students and the school freshman, sophomores and juniors while we'll be in the middle of a RANCH."

"Yeah, Brooke, but the organization team I've recruited will be a no show."

"I assume the concert can't be rescheduled."

"If you want to talk to the managers of Jack's Mannequin, Nada Surf, Feeder, Mozella... go for it, Luke. I can't call them and ask for such a thing. They're already going to LA this weekend to record the promotional song Jimmy Eat World's written which is oh...amazing, they're shooting the promotional footage that's being shown on TV and they're giving interviews for the Magazines Ellie's gotten in touch with. They're doing more than they bargained for."

"That's why Haley's gone there?" Nathan spoke for the first time since Lucas' arrival and in return, as expected, he received two glares; one from Brooke and one from his brother.

"Nathan, have you talked to her since the shit you pulled at Bevin's party three weeks ago?"

"No, Brooke, I haven't."

"My point exactly! Don't ask about her 'cause no one's going to tell you anything. You have no claim on her and she goes wherever she wants, whenever feels like it. She might as well join Michelle Featherstone and Jimmy Eat World on their three month 'Friends with Benefits' tour once classes are over."

"Friends with benefits tour, is this for real?" Nathan's eyes opened widely. All of the sudden, he was relieving the time when he'd had a '1950's' attitude regarding Haley's tour. Telling her it was either him or it was a shame he'd always carry with him.

Another thing that wouldn't give him the piece he wanted was the guilt; she had given up, and he was to blame for it.

"Why would she lie about it, Nathan? If Haley's smart she'll take Dallas' offer and go." Peyton blurted out without giving it the proper thought. That, until Lucas cleared his throat and looked reprehensibly at her. She should not have committed such a slip.

"Dallas?" Nathan's face filled with confusion.

"Back to the senior trip that's scheduled to happen the day before the concert..." Brooke tried changing the topic.

"Who the hell is Dallas, Peyton?" Nathan repeated insistently.

"Hasn't Brooke said it's none of your business, Nathan?" Lucas scolded, not being in the mood to put up with any of his brother's crap in that particular day.

"Stay out of it, Lucas." Nathan warned, staring intently at Peyton, almost begging for an answer. "I don't have a problem with you so..."

"But I have problem with your attitude. I have a HUGE problem with you treating my best friend as last week's trash."

"And someone's in for a big I TOLD YOU SO..." Brooke singed--song in victory. She had warned Nathan about Lucas' anger.

"I'm not doing it." Nathan defended himself, sneering at Luke.

"Because it's gotten old, right...? Because she no longer cares about anything you do. You can walk past her and she'll neglect your presence. Isn't it funny to see the tables turn?" Brooke ridiculed Nathan the way it hurt him the most.

"You know better than that, Brooke. You know the reasons I was doing that to her were not about my damn pride."

"What does he mean by that, pretty girl?"

"Nothing that's worth talking about, Luke. He's just bluffing."

"He's not. He's got that serious look, but it's not the angry one." Peyton meddled, staring at Nathan's concerned expression.

"Is someone going to tell me who Dallas is?"

"NO." Brooke and Lucas answered in unison.

"Well you should because if you do, I'll find a way of contacting him and I'll tell him to push Haley to go to this promotional tour. If he does it, she'll cave and go. Hell, I'll push her myself."

Lucas and Peyton were confounded. Brooke, on the other hand, was running her hands through her hair, counting to ten, trying not to attack Nathan and his dumbness.

"Have you listened to a word I said when you called me about two months ago? 'Cause I must have spoken in Greek or..."

"I have, more than you'll ever know. That's pretty much the reason I'd make the call."

"HUH? Someone please pinch me so that I know this is not just a dream. You've listened to me? I'm glad, but I'm not getting it. It seems to me you're doing quite the opposite of what I told you."

"I can assure you I'm not." Nathan smirked, trying to tranquilize her.

"Then what are you doing?" Lucas questioned challengingly.

"I'm looking for a way of having her back where she belongs: on tour, singing for big crowds, being a hit. Haley's a star who deserves to shine."

"I'm all for that, but touring around the country is not where she belongs now. She's going to college. UNC visit??? Rings a bell?"

"College's six months away. You people said it's a three month tour and that she should go once classes are over. Well, she can go and finish it before college starts, and then she'll decide where she goes from there."

"When are you going to stop making decisions for her?" Brooke snapped.

"I'm not making decisions for her. I'm fixing one of my many mistakes."

"Oh so that you can sleep at night? Because you really shouldn't worry Nathan! She doesn't blame you for walking out of the tour. It was her option and she was the one who chose between two dreams; the tour and a life with you."

"But she didn't have to choose in the first place, Brooke."

"Because you chose for her, right? You opted for getting a divorce and dumping her to the curb. The worst part of it is that she's dropped the tour because of you and you managed to leave her with none of heart's desires." Lucas criticized him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"She didn't have to choose because it wasn't a choice. She could have had both and I was the moron who was too blind to see it at the time."

"And you think you realizing it now makes it all better? Because it doesn't! Plus, a new tour won't make up for all the pain you put her through."

"It's not supposed to make it all better, but it's a start. It's supposed to show her I'll back her up no matter what, with or without a music career. I need her to see I have realized how wrong I was the first time." Nathan revealed, causing Lucas the same shock from five minutes in prior. "Tell him, Brooke, let's get this over with. Tell him why I kept my distance from Haley once I managed to get over my anger."

"Why? So that he can have the same reaction I did? So that he can tell you she would go to Duke or anywhere else if it meant you two would be together? Well, coming to think of it, she'd do all that, in the past. Now, I'm seriously doubting it."

"I'm sorry, but have I heard you two correctly? You're not with Haley because of your college choices, Nathan? That's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She'd go to the end of the world with you. That's what love is about, dude. It's about giving in and embracing the other one's dream even if it affects and changes some of your plans. You can't win it all; you have to cave. Your parents royally screwed you up..."

"Thanks, Peyton. I told him already, but he says he's not with her because he knows he won't get to Stanford and he's afraid she's going to go there..."

"If she's accepted." Lucas reinforced the secret.

"Yeah, Broody, if she's accepted."

"Man, I agree with them. This is by far the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You put the love of your life through months of crap because you don't want her to sacrifice her first college choice? She's sacrificed herself once." Lucas commented, officially pitying Nathan's actions.

"And once is not enough?"

"And you sacrificing the two of you is so much better, isn't it?" Lucas rolled his eyes. _Dan's genes seemed to always get the best of Nathan_.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Willing to find a way of getting her a new tour to show her how wrong I was, fighting for the day of the trip to be rescheduled..."

"And how is the second thing helping her?" Brooke questioned him sternly.

"Because as you said, the tables have turned! She won't look at me now, she won't talk to me, but she's asked me a question the last time we've talked and I finally have her answer. I just need this trip and the time it can give us together. I need to talk to her, to approach her, to prove her something and make sure she still wants the answer I have."

"Now someone please pinch me..." Lucas scratched his head and rubbed his face. Who was this person sitting in front of him? Where was his real brother? He wanted to know so that he'd go there and ask him not to come back. This new and apparently improved Nathan, the same Nathan that had married Haley, was just so much better.

"But I'm here for Peyton too and I'll stay to help her out, because I want this concert to be a success and I know we need the seniors to be in town, to work or to buy tickets. And then there's Haley's performance; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've missed too much already."

"Are you by any chance considering begging her for forgiveness?" Brooke was having a hard time believing in the sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to find out if we happen to get to a common school."

"And you'd drop Duke if you had to? Or you'd ask her to drop Stanford if she gets accepted?"

"I'm still working on that part, but yeah..."

"And you're back in the game." Brooke giggled. "It's good to have you back, but you're still on probation and I'll make sure to be the officer watching you."

"Do you really mean it? You're not just joking and deceiving us? Playing Dan one more time?"

"No, and since we're here, I'm sorry, honestly. I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you can find it in yourself to do it and give me a hand, I'll owe you more than I already do. You've taken care of my wife when I was out of my mind and didn't do it myself."

"Welcome home, Nathan." Lucas said, willing to leave what had happened where it belonged, in the past, dead and buried, _but hoping Haley would be able to do the same thing._

_Ally_


End file.
